Poison
by adriannauk
Summary: A collab between me and another tcat fan, main characters our own chars with the Thundercats. Once must decide...between the posion of bitterness or a chance to move on?Firt fan fic mind, little romance and poss lime, so hope u like!
1. Chapter 1

Schwenk moved quietly through the vegetation, eyes fixed on the monumental structure in front of him. Although not lush forest, the trees here still offered plenty of protection. Schwenk ducked

down as he saw a figure outside the building. Slowly he raised his eyes again and the figure has

gone again, probably back inside. Again Schwenk moved ever closer, aiming to study this obviously thunderian building.

Myra stretched out her arms, as the Sunlight glided warmly over her face. She never wondered far from the lair, just the area outside the Forest of Silence. It was another hot day, she hoped she accustomed to this weather on this planet. She lay back, and watched the clouds go by above her.

Schwenk saw the figure again...this time on the grass. He turned his attentions to her...

Myra looked around at the vegetation nearby her. She thought she heard something, maybe an

animal. She sat up and shook her mane. This day reminded her of Thundera, but also

when she didn't have to wear protective clothing, her hair and fur flowing throw the wind. She had

since got used to wearing clothes and would feel naked if she undressed. She laid back, thinking about home, and how she missed it.

Schwenk edged forwards and looked at the figure lying on the grass. She was a young tigress

and seemed thankfully unaware of her new 'admirer'. Schwenk shuffled forward again. CRACK a large twig broke and Schwenk instinctively hit the deck before the young woman got up.

Eyes closed, they shot open as she heard the twig snap. Myra sat up, and backed away a little.

"Leon, you better not be playing tricks on me again!" she called out to the vegetation.

Nothing replied to her.

She activated her com-link. "Dion, this is Myra"

"What is wrong Myra? "

"Is your brother with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Its doesn't matter. Myra Out"

She sat back down again, closed her eyes, but this time waited.

Schwenk risked a peek through the vegetation. The figure was laying down still. He decided he had taken too many risks already. He moved into the crouch position, turned his back on the building and started towards the safety of the deep woods.

Myra laid there waiting for more noises, but they didn't come. Making her all the more Myra certain that she was being watched. She quietly got her staff, and followed in to the vegetation, curiosity getting the better of her.

Schwenk moved quietly towards the dim coolness of the woods. He stood by a large tree and

caught his breath. As he was bent down it was then he noticed he hadn't removed his ID Dog

Tags...if he was to get caught with those on...

Myra continued until she deep in the woods. She then saw him. She keeps herself out of view,

looking at the terran. Tall, and quite muscular, Myra was quite curious about this male.

She decided to watch him further. until...CRACK... "Blast it" she thought, crouching by the tree.

Schwenk froze, he had been followed after all. He unsheathed his knife and flew out into the

opening. He saw nobody and there were plenty of trees where someone could be...he decided

that flight would be better than fight and ran...

Myra narrowly dodged the blade as it hit the tree, she took it out and ran after the terran.

"Why are you running?"

The young tigress called after Schwenk, but he had no intention of being captured a second time...

Myra got impenitent with the guy. Fine, I will give him his blade then. When she saw her chance

she threw it at him, ripping threw his trousers, nailing him to a tree to make him stop. Schwenk grabbed the handle of the knife and after some pulling freed himself. He turned to flee by the tigress was right in his path now.

"If I were you I'd get the hell out of the way...cat!" he spat on the floor.

"Not until you explain yourself" she replied, in a defensive stance with her weapon, her summoning staff ready.

Schwenk as in no mood for a question and answer session and ran at the cat, shoulder barging into her...Myra stumbled back, her arms outstretched, Her staff in her hands pushing back, trying to keep this crazy man away from her.

As Schwenk hit into her she grabbed his arm and swung him around. Schwenk felt he had no choice, now he had to throttle the life out of this meddling female. He punched her head a couple of times and managed to get both his hands around her throat, he started to squeeze...

Dazed from the punches, Myra tried to free herself from his grasp. he was on top of her, she looked at the terran wondering why he was trying to kill her.

" You must work for Nyrii" she spat and then kneed him in the groin, as that was all she could do.

Still she struggled and still she refused to buckle. She certainly was tough cookie, Schwenk thought. The knee to the groin, whilst not known to be fatal had an instant effect. Schwenk buckled to the floor as he gasped for breath...he then fumbled for his pistol...

Myra scrambled on to her feet and dived on top him before he does something else. She knelt on his chest, placing one her legs on top of his neck, threatening to kneel on his neck and crush everything inside.

"I guess you calm down, or you will be at peace forever" she said, blood dripping from a gash on her head. Schwenk struggled as much as he could. Her knee started pressing down on his throat.

"You haven't got the balls..." he croaked.

With his left hand he punched hard into her lower back and kept punching...hoping to knock her off him so he could apply the final blow.

Myra tumbled off him as he punched her. She now was pissed. She punched as much as she could back. She then when she got the chance slapped square across the face with her staff. If this keeps on she would have to summon. Again he reached for his pistol, but now he was slightly disorientated and could aim. Then punches rained onto him, Schwenk reeled from the blows, just in time for the staff into the face. Schwenk then collapsed to the floor, and spat out a large gob of blood onto the floor.

In a last act of desperation he lunged out and grabbed her boot...

Myra fell back as he grabbed her boot, hitting hard on the floor. She then raised her other foot and kicked him across the face in effort in him to get off her.

Schwenk reeled sideways from the foot in the face...he was fading fast. He slammed into a tree and faced the tigress that was also getting up. Schwenk grabbed the pistol and aimed it at her.

Through a broken and bloody face he smiled at her..."and this is where it all has to end I'm afraid"...Myra tried to dodge but the bullet hit her arm where she was too slow. Myra managed to get on top of him and pinned him down at the wrists.

Again Schwenk tried to force her off him, but his race was run and he now no longer had the

In a final act of defiance Schwenk spat in her face..

"Stupid fucking cats! Can't leave well enough along can you?"

"Hey what the hell did I do to you, stupid ape!" she spat back.

Leon taught her some slang language from the sol system, now she was getting practice in.

Schwenk had to admire her guts, she certainly wasn't a classically trained lady for sure.

"What did you do?" he laughed, "Nothing stupid, you're a stinking cat, that's plenty to be

getting on with" he returned the spit, which by this time was mostly warm and sticky blood.

"Hang on. Well if I am so much of a "stinking cat" why the hell was you watching me!" she

said leaning forward.

"I don't have to tell you anything..cat!" he hissed.

"Fine she said, Her eyes wandering down his body. She noticed the dog tags, and through the

blood she can just make the name but not the rank. "why where you watching me Gaston

Schwenk?" she demanded.

Schwenk suddenly realized he hadn't ditched the tags. Now he panicked. With all his strength

he tried once more to remove the cat from on top of him...he couldn't be caught...not again.

His body writhed and he hoped she would loosen her grip.

"If you don't tell me, this stinking cat will just have to sit here all day on your precious body"

she added dryly. "I will you know" she said.

"I bet you would...that's fine..I'll just lay here then. Let's see how long you want to play your little

game pussycat. I'll just get my strength back in the meantime."

"The name is Myra, I don't what happened to you to make you hate me, frankly now I don't care.

Take all the time you want, I haven't broke a sweat yet Gaston Schwenk" she replied, sarcastically, making herself comfortable.

"Really? You look quite roughed up to me, pussy. Don't try to go all psycho-analytical on me

though..I don't want to seek the path of redemption...I' happy with the way things are!"

"Little girl out here all on her own, you need to be careful. You never know when you'll meet the big bad wolf" he leered at her.

Myra just simply said nothing. Her arm was now burning and throbbing from when he shot her, but she couldn't give, otherwise she would be dead very soon. She just simply grinned at him.

Minutes ticked past and still she didn't move. Most parts of Schwenk's body were now raging in agony...but he couldn't give in. "Hmmm, you know what. Maybe you're sitting on me because you enjoy it...right little minx you are huh? You enjoying having apiece of me, mmm, I bet you are. Lucky really, it looks like you could do with a good seeing to as well." he winked at her.

Myra casually leered a bit closer. He must be desperate to get lose. Her grip loosened a bit.

"Be careful Gaston. I don't think you COULD give me a seeing too" she challenged.

"You fucking bitch!" he sneered. With all the effort he could muster he lifted his wrists off the floor, just enough for some leverage. He then rolled to his left and Myra fell to the side. Schwenk made good his opportunity and leaned up against the tree, his efforts leaving little in his tank. He was also without his pistol. "OK Moira or whatever the hell your name is...I'm going to walk away now, we've both had fun and I've enjoyed our workout, but you've got things to do and so have I." he spun slowly away and staggered further into the woods.

Myra got to her feet. He might of tried to kill her, but for some strange reason she enjoyed it.

"Sorry you have to leave, pity you cant complete to the challenge," she said thinking, that will make him feel sick. "Hope you have the bollocks next time" she called.

Schwenk stopped and turned around again. He had realized that if she went back then more would come. "What? you think this is some sort of a game? OK, why not come and finish the job then, hmm? If you don't I'll come back and finish you off, and any one else that gets in the way" he laughed" you see, that's what I do, I finish things off...especially cats" he laughed even more this time. Myra walked towards him slowly. "I wasn't playing a game. I was hoping this would be between me and you not everyone who has hurt you in the past" she said standing her ground.

"Oh this IS between me and you...let's face it you've hurt me plenty now already. Now it's time I finished the job... " "I'm sorry are we still talking about fighting?" She quizzed.

"All I did was in self defense" she said flatly.

Schwenk didn't wait for her gloating to finish, he rushed her and forced himself on top of her, he placed one hand on her throat and one hand over her mouth. "Now listen, cat! Let's do this the proper way, huh? Fancy a broken neck maybe, throttling takes too long. One twist should do it. Any last requests? Oh, hang on, you can't talk..hahaha"

Myra was taken a back by the humans attack as she fell hard on the floor. while he was doing his gloating she managed to sneak her hand down on his groin and grabbed. Not hard enough to cause too much pain much as a threat really. she raised her eyebrows at him as if to say " do you really want me to..?"

Now Schwenk was in a dilemma. He held the cards, but Myra held a lot more important things. "Again, I don't think you will...you're too nice for permanent scarring" Schwenk tightened his hand over her mouth.

Myra raised an Eyebrow. "Silly human. Always assume I am the same as the others. I have put up with just as much crap as you" she said to herself, tightening her grip. This was his last chance. Tears formed in Schwenk eyes. She wasn't letting go, she was now drawing blood, and he could feel it. "OK missy" he said releasing her neck but not her mouth, "what now?"

Myra in return loosened her grip but not entirely. She then pushed him off her month and sat up "That's up to you." she said.

Before Schwenk could go any further, Bengali had heard the gunshots and had come running to see what the trouble was. He saw Schwenk on top of Myra, and assumed the worst.

"STAND BACK AND DON'T MOVE!" he growled, His hammer at the ready.

Schwenk turned his head to see a very large male thunderian standing behind him. He then looked at Myra again. "Looks as if the negotiations have ended" he smiled ruefully.

Myra said nothing back at him.

Schwenk reluctantly stood up and backed slowly towards the nearest tree...

Bengali, unaware grabbed Schwenk and tied him up. "What has he done to you Myra. Slime ball,

forcing yourself on a female!" he roared at the human, angry as hell.

"Hey he didn't..."

"Now is not the time Myra!" he cut in, not listening.

"I am sending this guy in to prison. I think Mandora will have something to say!" He shouted.

"Ermmm. don't I get to defend myself, hmmm?

"Shut it human, I have seen enough. Look at her! she is blooded and shot!"

You must be bloodied because she tried to fight for her life!" he roared.

"Bengali stop!" She demanded. "He didn't take.."

"Be quiet Myra!" Bengali snarled.

"Oh...you're special you are" Schwenk groaned..."thinking not your specialty I assume" he said

sarcastically. Taking on the tigress was one thing, but this young thunderian could snap him like

a dry twig. "Just untie and we can resolve this peacefully."

Myra run on ahead. She stood firm in front of them.

"Look you hothead calm down!" She said to Bengali.

"He did not try to rape me. He wouldn't have the guts" she shot glancing over to Schwenk.

"We caught each other off guard, and things got out of control, he thought I was going to kill him

and I thought he was going to kill me. That's why things got so intense and mad" she said.

"Please I do not know him I would not lie for him" she pleaded.

Bengali looked to the human. "Is that how it went?" he demanded.

"You're asking me" he laughed incredulously "you really are as stupid as you look!"

Schwenk then realized he'd messed up.

"Of course I didn't rape her..geez!"

"For that comment you can still go into custody for the night, I would be grateful to her. if weren't for her you would be much worse off" he snarled. Myra pleadingly looked at Schwenk not to say anything else that would get his head ripped off.

"Hmmm, I guess so. Thanks Moira!"

"Its Myra for the third time." she sighed as she followed them back to the lair.

"Hey big guy, there's no need to shove me about...what's the hurry!"

Later on that night, Myra was cleaned and patched up by Pumyra. She got a bit of a telling off for wondering in the woods on her own, but they where ok about it, eventually. Everyone was asleep in the dead of night. Myra couldn't sleep as she couldn't get the encounter of him out of her head. Its like everything has changed. Frustrated, She got up and got something to eat. Assuming Bengali wouldn't of fed him she took some food from the kitchen and started to head to the cells.

Schwenk sat awake in his bare cell.

"hmmm am I 'festering' in this cell, or 'languishing', hmmm? I think languishing is so much more dramatic" he afforded a small laugh. He nursed his bumps, bruises, cuts and sore groin.

"She certainly did go to town on me" he thought.

Myra reached to the cells. the way the cells was constructed is that they has a force field for doors, that can be programmed to hurt their detainees if they tried to pass through. All the cells where programmed to let certain thunderians through.

she stood in front of Schwenk's cell.  
"Thought you might be hungry Gaston Schwenk" she asked, holding a plate of food.

"Well, it's the lady herself." Schwenk picked up a bit, "dressed specially for me? How considerate.

I will have the food thanks, although I'm not sure if I can chew it. I was just debating whether it was your stick or your foot that caused the most damage...I'm going with foot." he smiled.

"By the way, please stop calling me Gaston Schwenk...Schwenk will do...erm, have you never heard of me?"

Myra rolled her eyes and entered the cell. She gave him the food and sat on the opposite bench.

"No, I haven't heard of you before Schwenk. I have lived in space all my life trying to get home.

This is the first time I have lived on a planet again since I was a child" she said. "So tell me about the great Schwenk then. what are you a serial Thunderian killer or something?" she asked.

"erm, best we don't talk about it really. You'll find out in good time. Anyway, I want to pay you a

compliment. You're a very tough opponent...Myra." he smirked "I would have killed you, but, it was taking too long and you have inflicted some nasty injuries on me. I couldn't help but notice though...you're not a natural warrior are you...you care too much about your opponent. That big fella would be picking bits of me out of his teeth by now, but oh no, not you. You were going to let me walk away! Amazing!"

Myra folded her arms and leant back. "Not a natural warrior huh? let me tell you something.

I let you go because of honor and respect I had for my opponent I had the time. No it wasn't a game at all. I fought to win at any cost. if you died, then you died. but the fight was stalemate. it ended, so I let you go like you let me go" she said quietly.

Schwenk raised his eyebrows "Oh really? You would have killed me, huh? Try to keep this conversation honest Myra. Besides...you have effectively killed me anyway, by capturing me. So, there's another notch in your stick...oh, and don't let ol' whitey claim the kill either...the blood is entirely on your hands!" he said emphatically.

"You don't know me Schwenk at all. I am not like other Thunderians. I am not a Thundercat, I just work here. I have had to put up my fair share of crap from other people including thunderians like yourself. Believe me I am being honest. I have nothing to hide. I didn't capture you. Bengali did. If you didn't shoot your gun, you would have been a free man. I have no blood my hands." she said. "Anyway you're getting realeased in the morning"

"Released? Released where and to whom?"

"here on Third earth, you are being cautioned. the warrior maidens have been made aware of you so it not like you can go and start fights with other people. I have taken my share of responsibility for this, don't worry your little self."

Schwenk was dumbstruck. Were the Thundercats really so naive, didn't they bother to check the records and see how many warrants were out for him. "Oh, well there's a turn up for the books!" Schwenk replied. "I assume that Bengali knows of this. Anyway, why wait till morning, I'm good to go now and I can see no reason in keeping me captive here, so...release me"

"nope"

"What! You just said...let me out...nOW"

"They wont do until Mandora has checked to see if this anything we should be wary off.

if everything checks out you should be free to go, in the morning with a slapped hand"

That was the crunch..."Look Myra, you've just said that everyone will be checking on me...

what's the harm in letting me go now. Look, I'll even return in the morning...c'mon Myra...please"

Schwenk started to sweat. Mandora knew everything.

"I don't how to re-programme the cells. for security reasons. why should I let you go anyhow?

what you have done nice to me?"

"Didn't know we were keeping scores! Please Myra...you've said that I'm free to go, so surely

I can have a comfortable evening elsewhere than this cell...I'm within my rights you know.

I've been unfairly captured, no medical treatment administered, food was ages,

thanks by the way and I didn't get my one phone call. You owe me this, surely!"

"I don't know seriously how to re-programme the cells. Only Bengali knows."

"Don't re-programme them...turn the bloody thing off! There's got to be a switch somewhere..."

"Will you listen to me! I can't re-programme, therefore I can't switch them off, and I can't do anything."

"So, I'm being held against my will. Great! How democratic. Tell you what, get Bengali to get down here and do it then!"

Myra laughed out loud. "Do you honestly think he would listen to me after today? he is steaming with me as well as you. I'm lucky I didn't end up in here either!". She got up.

"Maybe it was a bad idea coming down here. All I have got is whingeing and complaining in return for food," she thought.

"You can't leave me here!" he moaned

Myra rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to do then?" she said.

"I can't be in here... I need to be elsewhere...please" Schwenk begged.

"Schwenk listen to me please!" she begged walking up to him. "I really can't"

"You have to...I...I don't want to die!" a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"I am sorry I really do not know how to" she said truthfully.

"Why do you think you are going to die?" she said.

"I don't think..you stupid girl...I know! Mandora will come and take me back to Bengalia. When I'm there I will be executed. You know how I will die? I'm going to be eaten alive! Nice, huh?"

Schwenk was slowly getting hysterical.

"If I could then we would have been walking outside by now. Anyway the legislation of Bengalia doesn't stretch out here.

Only when you are out of this system."

"So that's it then, huh? Well thanks, and be sure that you leave flowers on my remains...if there are any!" he laid down and turned his back on Myra, facing the wall, slowly sobbing.

"I'm sure you'll get a nice big reward for my capture. Blood money!"

Myra walked up behind him, not sure what he was on about.

I'm a war criminal, the rules are different"

"What?"

"You don't get it do you...they'll get me with or without permission, they'll know where I am, they'll send an army if they have to"

"You really don't know who I am do you!"

I don't know what I can do. There is no way at all I can set you free" she said getting up.

"I don't know who you are, and I think I will ask when I am ready to know." she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Schwenk was forlorn...his last hope was walking out of the door and Schwenk was a dead man walking. Myra turned and looked at him, and folded her arms.

"Is there anything else?"

"Myra...I don't blame you for what's happened. I'm just paying the price for what's gone before...you were doing what you thought was right, then Bengali showed up and took the decision from you...that's not your fault and I cannot blame you for anything. At least you made my last stand interesting"

Myra looked at him, some what smiled. Without thinking, she touched his face. "I am sorry" she said. she realized that she was touching his face and hastily withdrew her hand.

"Goodnight Myra" he said and lay down.

Myra looked at him. "_I can't believe I am going to do this_" she thought. "_Although now is the time_" "Don't say a thing about this." Myra said quietly.

She walked through the force field and deactivated the force field.

"If you get caught, you set yourself free by nearly killing me. " she slowly started to walk away,

unsure on what she had done.

"how can you do that...you said..."

"I know what I said. But I have just risked everything for you, don't question me please. I am having enough trouble wondering why I did this.."

"OK, I'm outta here...I'll be seeing you again Myra...you've just saved my life and I'm not sure why...but they will come looking now. This is just the start of my troubles...but at least it's not the end." he kissed her on the cheek, and started to run away. Then he stopped in his tracks and turned and looked at the Tigress. He walked back to her.

"Here, have this..with this I can always let you know where I am...but please, don't get caught

with me...you'll be dead too! I'm glad I didn't kill you...you're too special for words. If they ask

how I escaped, give them this" he handed a long cylinder of metal over "let them work out how

I did it, buggered if I know! Oh and one more thing. You MUST read up on me...you must! It's

important for me to know that you know! If I never hear from you again, then I'll understand

Myra the 'ordinary' thunderian!" and then he fled into the night.

Myra held the cylinder tightly. "I already knew who you was in the first place Schwenk." she said

She had often wondered how long it would be since they meet again, but it was his own stupid fault if he couldn't remember her.


	2. Chapter 2

Schwenk lay down in the small cave that had become his home...his fingers ran across his face, it was very sore and lumpy. Myra has given him one hell of a beating and he felt like shit.

He had initially thought she wouldn't have killed him, but now he wasn't so sure. The leg on the throat was one attempt. Schwenk made a mental note that in future not to provoke her too much...if he ever saw her again.

He has sent the beacon signal over a day ago so she knew where he was, and still no sign.

Myra in the meantime received the beacon but didn't know if she should go or not. She lost a lot of their trust over the last couple of days. She hurt her wound on her head, to make it look like he attacked her and forced her to let him go. Mandora went off it.

Mandora assumed Schwenk would be well gone by now. The Thundercats where disappointed. She got the ear bashing of the life from her family.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she told Bengali She was going for a long walk to clear her head over what's happened. Thinking she was consumed by guilt, he let her go, let her have her space. But Myra had other things on her mind, as she followed the signal deep in the woods.

Schwenk froze as he heard rustling outside. "It could be Myra", he thought. "Then again, it

Could be about 100 other less welcome callers." he held the pistol closer to him. He couldn't

Get up and run and her certainly couldn't fight anymore. He gritted his teeth as a shadow

Filled the small entrance to the cave.

Myra entered the cave, with some previsions, as she planned to be on her "walk" for a while.

She heard the click of his pistol, and smiled a little. "I told you needed to upgrade your

Weapons" she said softly coming in to the light, in view.

Schwenk breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his pistol. "That's lucky, I would have missed

Anyway, then you would have beaten me up some more". He stepped into the daylight so

Myra could see the beaten half-pound of steak that was now his face.

"I have a med pack, I know its late, but hey late then never." she got a med pack out and took

Out some antiseptic and cloth and started to dab some on his face, as gently as possible.

"Ow! You do enjoy inflicting pain don't you...sorry, I'm just a little tender at the moment. I'm a

Little surprised you came back actually. You obviously never got time to read up on my past.

By the way, how's life in the lair...I bet they all think I shot off, huh?"

"I know about your past Schwenk." she continued, as she cleaned his face. "And yes they hit

The roof. Big style. I was nearly arrested. But I just. Had to come back. They think I am going

On a walk to clear my thoughts"

"You weren't followed were you?" Schwenk looked alarmed.

"Don't worry I was not followed"

"OK, so if you know about me then...why? Why ruin all you've got, your friends, family, and life... for me? Plus the fact, how can you guarantee your safety? If Bengali had looked at my tags, or, if you had told him, he would have ripped my throat out in front of you...why are you different?"

"I'm not any different. I know I could be in danger, I think the

Only reason they haven't done anything to me yet, I am the grand daughter of a retired

Thundercat noble - and they want to preserve his memory, not have me tarnish it. I don't know why I came. My family has their own life to lead, on new Thundera. That's why I came to Third earth, to find my own path. And so far it's led me here"

"You certainly have found an 'interesting' path then Myra. Well, you are safe, look

What happened last time, hmmm "?

"I'm not doubting that. But you only walk down a path once, which I am doing."

She finished his face, and stood back. "Do you need this anywhere else on your body, she said looking him up and down, trying to look for further injury.

"Erm, there is somewhere else, if you remember I was going to break your neck and then you took matters in hand as it were." he rubbed the inside of his thigh gingerly.

Myra looked down on his inner thigh. She looked back at him.

"Do you want to do it, or I can if you want" She said sarcastically.

"I think I can manage thanks...my tackle hasn't quite forgiven or forgotten your claws yet" he smiled weakly. "Tell you what...I'll do it later...it'll give me something to look forward too in the long, lonely night"

"Ok" Myra said, sitting down. "What are you going to do now?"

"Don't know really...I would throw the party but I've got no beer and you took care of the nuts...

Myra" he said seriously, "You do know that I can't change who I am, I cannot change what I've done... I don't want to drag you down with me...people will come looking...you'll get hurt"

Myra looked at him seriously back. "I am perfectly aware Schwenk. I am not asking you to change, or what you did, but I am my own person. At the moment I just don't know what I want" she said a little a frustrated. Ever since the last few days she has felt more and more unwelcome at the lair.

"As long as you understand that then. The last thing I need is some one moralizing when I'm

About to do something bad... OK, how's this for an example. What if Bengali comes here to

Capture me, hmmm? I'd have to try and kill him, would you be OK with that? Would you try to stop me, would you try to help me?"

"That was a good question. "That's too early for you to ask me that, I don't know where I

Stand with you. Maybe then I can answer, when I know the answer myself. So many

Questions I have to ask you, like why did you kiss me, why did you want me to find you again, knowing the risk?" Schwenk turned away briefly, then answered "Myra...you saved my life...you spared my life...you risked everything to help the lost. You are the only person in my life to do that, let alone a Thunderian...I...I feel something for you, I just don't know how to say it...I'm all

Confused. You fight fire with kindness; I don't know how to react. The only thing I do know

Is that I should be dead or condemned by now and I'm not...because of Myra...the...

'Ordinary' Thunderian."

Myra looked down and then up at him.

"Welcome to the dark side Myra...welcome to my world... that of a fleeing fugitive!"

Schwenk paused.

"I'm just sorry that I am a bad guy...things could get messy and the last thing I would ever want to do is bring all this onto you...you don't deserve that! If you want to walk away and forget about me... then...I understand!"

"I will only leave if that's what you want. All I want to do right now, is live for today, not thinking about the future, even if it's only for a little while" Myra replied.

"Why would I want you to go?" he put his arms around Myra and cuddled her "After all, I need a woman around the place to do the cooking!"

He waited for the inevitable reaction.

"Only if you can handle DIY," she joked back.

"Hmmm, I was kinda hoping you would do that as well. And the washing...and ironing...and cleaning...oh, did I mention I like a nice massage too"

Myra couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Anyways I thought you didn't trust me with your body or was it your tackle?"

"Depends if you have got retractable claws or not...I've seen those things

Hit skin then bone in the same motion..."

Myra raised an eyebrow. "Course I have" she laughed showing him with her

Left hand, extending them, and then retracted them.

"Oooh, swish!" said Schwenk a little impressed.

"See I wont hurt you. Now do you trust me?"

"Tell that to my tackle...unless you forgot to retract them then of course"

"Of course I did, like you forgot not to try to break my neck!" she replied.

"I can apologize to it if you want"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me!"

She grinned, and bent down to his groin. "I am sorry Mr. Tackle"

"Hmmm, nice touch pussycat!"

"Now its your turn" she said with a smirk

"My turn... my turn for what?" he replied innocently.

"I want you to apologize to every part of me you hurt" she said, "starting here"

Pointing to her arm complete with a bruise.

"Erm...I don't think I did hurt you did I, didn't get a chance what with all the nasty

Things you were doing to me"

"Yes you did! Its not fair that you get an apology and I don't"

"Then I will apologize to anywhere else I hurt"

"Ha, you fell for it!" he nudged her in the ribs..."made you say 'sorry'!"

Myra rolled her eyes, rubbing her side.

Schwenk then on impulse, stroked the Tigress's face. Schwenk leaned towards her.

Myra panicked. She new she had to keep this up, but by Thundera she wasn't prepared

To go this far yet, not even for love.

All of a sudden Myra broke off his embrace before he got the chance to kiss her.

"By Thundera what I am doing I just met you!" She exclaimed.

"Well I just have that effect on women…" Schwenk grinned, leaning on the sidewall.

Myra grinned sarcastically back.

"Seriously we don't much else about each other besides our names!"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well yes!"

"Geez, here is me thinking I was lucky!"

Myra put her hands on her hips.

"Well I guess I should leave…" Myra said, starting to walk out.

"I'm going to miss you...do you know what I'm going to miss most?" Schwenk said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"The fact that you're going to be that nice, warm cats lair and I'm stuck out here in the cold and damp with no food!"

"I don't want to rouse loads of suspicion bringing food out here everyday, then bang your on the next cruiser out of here back to Bengalia" she paused.

"I don't want that to happen, you?"

"S'pose" he replied like a spoilt child being told off.

"I should really be going," she said.

"God I wish you didn't have to. Those bastards don't deserve you, they treat you like a child!"

"I will be back. This way we can continue our little adventure" she winked.

"I really don't want you to leave me...you are SO special to me. You're right of course!" he conceded "too much too soon and I wouldn't make it Bengalia anyway, I have this feeling that Bengali would take direct action...tell me about him. Should I fear him so?"

"I would, well I do, he has a short temper, as you have seen, He is just protective of us lot at the lair, if you get on his good side he is very loyal."

"How likely is it that Gaston Schwenk will be getting on his 'good side'?"

"At the moment I don't think at all, if ever" Myra replied.

"And as an enemy he's...?" Schwenk asked, dreading the answer somewhat.

"I don't think I need to answer that, I think you already know the answer," she said.

"Tell me...please...I need to hear it" he gulped.

"He is very ruthless. His temper seems to make him. Unstoppable. And he won't stop

Either until he as done what he has set out to do"

Schwenk slumped in the corner and looked drained, he looked up at Myra despairingly

"What am I going to do?" he asked softly.

Myra crouched down in front of him and looked at him. "We will have to cross that bridge

When we cross it. Don't worry we will figure something out.

"OK... help me kill Bengali" he said straight.

"What…why?" Myra replied, taken aback.

"He hunts me down...he captures me, he kills me, then its the end of me and quite possibly you too. I didn't really think you understand"

"Look don't get me wrong, I am not the one to moralize you on what's and right and wrong,

But that's not fair on me. Its like asking you to kill a member of your own family to prove yourself, so I shouldn't have to do that..."

"I'm sorry. I should never have asked you; it's the wrong thing to do. But please, try to

Understand" he implored, "It's WHO I am, and it's a kill or be killed world out there. Do you

Think it's right for Bengali to kill me? Maybe I have to stop him before he stops

Me...permanently"

"OK, I'll do a deal with you... if the need arises I'll kill him, but not until then..." He offered.

"Ok, she replied "but ONLY if here is really no other way, just don't do it for the easy way out, please"

"I doubt with Bengali facing off to me there'll be anything easy about it! OK, are you going?

To convince him that I should be given another chance?"

"If they find out, yes I will try.

"...I just want to take you away from all this. Take you to a planet far away and sit on a hot, sunny beach sipping cocktails, then going away to have mad, passionate sex with you...hottie!"

Myra laughed at the prospect. "Why don't we do it then?" she put forward. "For real, nothing to disturb us for miles, but the sea welcoming us for when we need to cool down from all the ahem." She said in an uneasy tone.

"When do we leave?"

Myra weakly smiled. Judgment rang alarm bells in her, She could leave this, but she would regret it for the rest of her life, She had to do this so there weren't any regrets. She owed it to herself.

"When I find the planet" she smiled.

"Then you must go and find it Myra. Come back in two days, I'll be here" he ushered her gently

Out of the cave. Myra smiled.

"You have no idea what you are getting in to, " Schwenk said seriously.

"Nor do you" Myra replied sternly.

1 month later

Myra sneaked out of the lair again, heading to Schwenk's new makeshift home. She told Dion she was going for a day of meditation for training. Well she seemed to believe it. As she approached the entrance, she wondered how he was, they hadn't seen each other in a few weeks. She hoped that he was still alive.

"Schwenk? Are you here?"

"Can you actually think of anywhere else I'd be?" he replied dryly.

"Someone got out of bed on the wrong side" she replied walking in.

"Oh I'm sorry...I never realized I had a bed here... now... where the hell did I put that bed!"

"Oh Schwenk come on... don't be like that with me! Look lets go for some fresh air. You have me for the whole day!" she offered.

"Mmmm, sounds too good to be true...where you taking me?"

"Anywhere you like" she smiled.

"Thing is...you know where we can go around these parts... I'm in your hands, m'lady!"

"Come on lets get some fresh air" she beckoned leaving the cave.

"Lead on Stripes!" he said enthusiastically, he longed to get some decent air inside his lungs.

Myra led Schwenk through the forest of silence until they came up to a creek. She sat down and watched the water race by.

Schwenk sat down next to her. Penny for your thoughts" he said softly.

"Wondering what you are going do... It has been a month… what is going to happen?"

"Is that a practical question like, 'what's for lunch' or is it more profound like 'what's the meaning of life?"

Myra laughed. "How about for now we just live for the here and now?"

"I intend to... sometimes even that seems like planning for the future to me," he laughed.

Myra laughed lightly back. "So... tell me about you... what about your likes dislikes, you Gaston not Schwenk" Myra suggested.

"I never saw myself as being two people...I've always been Gaston Schwenk, the one, the only etc, etc. Likes... hmmm? A quiet life I think...sure seems appealing right now. Been spoilt too much with life in the cave at the moment. I think it is because I am away from everything. Dislikes...dunno... ever wished you could turn back time and change things?"

"Yes" Myra nodded. "What would you change?"

"A lot! I've made mistakes...I mean...everyone makes mistakes, but mine aren't like the 'damn, I really hate that wallpaper now it's up' or 'did I really sleep with her?' no...my mistakes are bigger and hairier and will lead me to my early grave I reckon"

"You never know. Life has a thing called Irony that could change everything"

"I'd need a ton of irony I reckon" Schwenk stood up and walk to the edge of the creek. He pointed into the river "Look at this...Myra...come look!"

Myra stood up and looked behind him. "Yeah... I see it!" she shouted, pushing him in.

Schwenk stood up thoroughly soaked. "You bitchbag...I was going to...erm..."

"What? Show me how wet it is?" she smirked, folding her arms.

"Maybe...but in a nice sort of way... here give me a hand out!"

Myra eventually held out her hand.

Schwenk pulled himself up onto the riverbank and patted himself. "See...you thought that I was going to pull you in didn't you...bad kitty!"

"You needed a bath anyway" She replied casually.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." he walked past Myra and gave her a sharp titty twister.

"I feel better now...I think we're even!"

Myra growled at him, rubbing her chest. "Come on, lets go and dry off" she muttered, and went back to the bank and sat down.

Schwenk sniggered to himself and followed her and sat down next to her, thinking about Myra's question.

"So...what can I tell you...what do you really want to know about me?" Schwenk sighed.

"Are you ready to share your self with me in that manner?" Myra replied.

"Of course. Ask...anything because I will do the same to you"

"Ok..." she said her eyes wild thinking of something to ask. "I don't know start from the beginning. When did the Schwenk the war criminal start?"

Schwenk thought long and hard. "What, the military career, or my...other business?"

"Other business" she replied.

"Hmmm. OK, I was married and I had a young daughter. They were stationed with me in a garrison town on Calvise...a backwater nowhere really. I was due to be posted elsewhere and my family were to go back home. One night, when I was leading a patrol, the garrison town was attacked by rebel insurgents. This was supposed to be a 'safe' area, but even safe areas are attacked...all the humans were killed, slaughtered in fact. My wife and child amongst them. That was the beginning of the end for me really" he sighed.

Myra looked at him, sad. "I am so sorry. Where the rebels...Thunderians?"

"Yes! Angry, embittered people whom we had routinely subjugated. They had their revenge."

"I am surprised you would want to have company, " she said. "Especially with a thunderian," she said a little uneasy.

Schwenk faced her. "I try to see a person before their race. Not often, but I try. You are not thunderian, you are Myra"

She smiled a little.

"I just thought it might be a little more difficult for you because of what you went through"

"There are times...like when you prevented me from escaping back in the woods. Then you were a thunderian, deliberately cursing my life...how wrong I was"

"I Hope its not a curse anymore" she smiled. " I don't mean to be out of line here...but I am curious. Wouldn't you want to join your family? Or was it when the blinded revenge fury thing started? I know if I loved someone that much I would to want to be them in spirit and body" she said her eyes quickly averting away from Schwenk's, thinking of her own pain.

"No. I'm just an old-fashioned 'eye for an eye' kinda guy. Their memory lives on in the death of others...I'm not proud of that, but it is... me!"

"Well that was how you dealt with it at the time it seemed" she said.

"I am a bad person Myra. I took the attack out of context, it became personal, even my superiors couldn't control me" he laughed.

"A million death warrants can't be wrong! You're wonderful Myra, you try to see the good in everyone...even me. Sometimes, you'll have to accept that a bad person can act good, not be good"

Myra nodded slowly and thoughtfully. Schwenk put his hands on hers.

"Oh Myra...stop analyzing everything. I don't hate all thunderians and bengalians...I don't hate Bengali. It's business, he would kill or capture me, I would have to kill him...this might sounds strange, but Bengali, Lion-O...even Shula...I respect them. When you consider what

They could do to me, they command sincere respect. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Myra took her hand away. "Ok… I understand. That explains you to me a bit more." she paused.

"Anything you want to ask me?" Myra asked.

"Hmm, let me see" he rubbed his bloodied chin. "Tell me about Lion-O and the 'Do Goody Gang', for example, if I was to throw myself at Lion-O's mercy...not Bengali's, what would happen? Don't say 'I don't know' either"

"I have never met him. So No I don't know."

"I need to know about your comrades...anything at all. It could save my life...and our future"

Myra sighed. "Well I came to third earth three months ago. This is the first time I met any of the Thundercats, Bengali I know the most. Cheetara I met fleetly when I was chosen to come here. Pumyra has always been at the tower of omens. I will be meeting the rest of the Thundercats today"

"OK...get me info...please?"

"Ok, I will get you the info!" she said.

Now, for you Myra...hmmm, have you ever killed a person?"

"No I have never killed anyone closest I came was you a couple of days ago"

"Any other questions? …Hmmm?"

"Why come here? To Third Earth?"

"Well, I wanted to create my own path as much as possible. It has been laid out for me by family because of our…well power. I wanted to be my own person. So I jumped at the chance to be posted here, by away from my family for the first time, being me."

"Power...what kind of power?"

She looked uneasy. "I am different from other Thunderians...I am one of the last...I doubt you would know us unless you know your Thunderian history," she said holding her staff tightly then normal.

"Oh…some skeletons in the closet...do go on"

"See this staff?" she said. This is not a stick, but my Summoning staff" She said putting it down back on the ground.

"What's that then?"

"I can summon the Guardians of Thundera. Each Thunderian clan has a guardian spirit, for my clan, the tiger, and so on. It is a very strong power, but it's my biggest weakness. If I am not careful it could drain me considerably"

"Its a bit of a family secret purely because of the power we could posses. We used to do the Thundercats job in ancient times.

I don't think even the Thundercats know of us now"

"Oooh, exciting stuff! So, what's this summoning all about then?"

It stems from ancient Thunderian times. We can call on the guardians before there was Thundercats in times of great need. It stems deep in our family history, not a lot of people know if it now, it has been long forgotten by others since the Thundercats have been around. I have summoned once. Only our family call on the Guardians, so I am one of the last, unless I have children."

"Hmmm, so what do the Guardians do?"

"Fight, They have a lot of magical powers. For example, the Cheetah has the power of speed and wind. The panther, which has the power of strength, and honor, the Jaguar, has the power to make force fields to protect us from danger, plus it has a powerful holy-light attack. I have the puma Guardian, and the Wildcat Guardian. The puma has the power of earth and Justice, and the Wildcat guardian has the power of truth, and surprise-which are non-elemental attacks. The lion-O is fire and emotion, and the tiger is water and stealth. And there is one more guardian."

"Lucky you didn't call them on me!"

"I know you was close!"

"That would have been bad, right?"

"Err yes!"

"Like...how bad?"

"There wouldn't be anything left put it that way"

Schwenk stood motionless "You...were going to kill me!" he said starkly.

"That's where it gets dangerous. I haven't learnt to control it properly so it doesn't kill" She shrugged. "I don't know what would have happened"

"That's comforting to know" Schwenk replied with no sincerity

"Well I can't help it, I was fighting for my life as some one was trying to break my neck!"

"I wouldn't have killed you, I'm sure."

He rubbed his chin, which now had a fair amount of stubble. "What dya think of my new look?"

"Very rugged. Very nice" she grinned.

"I want to ask you a question"

"Ok" Myra replied.

"Am I the first?"

"...Erm war criminal...yes" she replied. "Why?"

"Wow, what an honor! You obviously don't run into many war criminals in your travels"

"Not many no" she laughed.

"...so come on, tell me. There has got to have been special thunderians in your life, that one fella. Not for sex of course, but you know,...that might have led somewhere"

"Well, I met someone, I was going to be joined with him, and I think in human terms it is called marriage"

"Really? Do go on."

"His name was Jaxx, a Thunderian from the jaguar clan. I loved him very much. And he loved me."

"So what happened?"

"He died" She replied with no emotion, throwing a pebble in to the creek.

"Oh Myra...I'm sorry" he said holding her hand. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories...forgive my intrusion"

"Its ok. I haven't talked about him in a while. He passed…let me see...About 2 years ago now" she smiled. "Don't worry about it"

"Did he die in battle?"

"Yes" she replied. We where on a baron planet at the time, picking up supplies. We got attacked by a band of people who hated Thunderians. They killed him while I was on the ship, I didn't see anything. My family was in the local town, he died on his own." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry"

"Its ok"

"I think we both have our fair share of pain in our lives"

"Hmmm, some more self-inflicted than others"

"What do you mean?" Myra replied with a hard look.

"A lot of my pain is because of what I've done to others"

"Its how you processed it. Its not an excuse, but it was how you dealt with it" Myra shrugged.

"Fancy words for bad things I'm afraid"

"I know" Myra agreed.

Myra looked up at the sun peering down at them through the trees.

What she doing?

She should be doing a whole lot more then just sitting there next to him.

But she found herself understanding him.

She was doing exactly the same thing he did, even though his path was tainted with a lot

More blood then hers. Was it wise to follow the same path for same reason? Or should

She listens to him and takes heed of his words?

Do not get consumed and become bitter?

Myra gazed back at Schwenk and smiled a little.

"Lets head on back" she said eventually.

"I think we have had enough paths down memory lane for one day"

"I heard that" Schwenk agreed, standing up.

"God I am hungry!"

"Let's get something to eat" Myra said, leading the way back to the cave.

Schwenk ran off after her.

Myra reached the cave entrance. She reached for her bag.

"Come, I will show you around the forest" She said, walking past the cave heading

Back in the forest.

"What? I am hungry! Stripes I don't want a bloody tour!"

"Oh woman stop whining" Myra snapped.

"There is more to this place then the cave and your stomach"

"Myra…" Schwenk wailed.

"Look I have got some steak, I need to start a fire to cook dinner!"

"Well at least you know place woman!" Schwenk conceded, and started to follow her.

"Well I could shove it where the sun don't shine!"

"Well I could be quiet for 5 minutes" Schwenk sulked. He didn't want lose his only one decent meal. Myra headed away from the cave and walked deeper in to the forest of silence.

The afternoon sun had set in, gliding through the trees, the silence never unwelcoming.

It was Peaceful.

"Myra… I had only promised 5 minutes…. Like an hour ago!"

"Look we are here!" Myra exclaimed, settling down in a clearing.

"Gee this looks more interesting then the trees a few minutes ago!"

"Oh stop it!" Myra snorted. She slumped her bag and staff on the ground.

"You come here regularly?"

"Yes… my little place away from the lair"

"Hmmm…. So what's so special here then the rest of the forest?"

"Look up"

"Yes…erm there is a sky up there?"

"Well its late afternoon now" Myra said in thought. "If you notice, there isn't any other clearing in the trees above. It's the only window to life beyond the silence of this forest"

"And?"

"You will find out in a hour or so, now go and collect some firewood, while I will set dinner all up"

Myra said, unpacking her bag.

"Now say please." Schwenk scoffed.

All his response was a cold stare.

"Ok…" Schwenk muttered, walking off.

An hour later, the fire was roaring with life, and the evening sun was settling in the east, letting the night sky glide across from the west.

"Stripes, you should listen to me more, your place is in the kitchen," He said patting his belly with content.

"Hey!" Myra replied slapping his leg.

Schwenk laughed, sitting back.

"I like your company…your fun!" He mused.

"Thanks, I feed you then you give me compliments" Myra laughed, settling down next to him.

"Count yourself lucky"

A distinct buzzing sound suddenly traveled through the forest where they where, sounding a like the singing voice of a Siren's song as it was so high pitched.

"What the hell is that?" Schwenk asked, sitting forward, and got his pistol out.

"Don't worry" Myra replied, looking unfazed by the foreign noise.

"What? Erm yeah sure, my eardrums are going to burst, it's getting louder! Turn your hearing aid up for god sakes!"

"Lay back"

"Erm no! God are you wrong in the head or something?"

"Lay back!" Myra persisted, pushing him backwards.

"Ok now what? We get down and jiggy?"

"You are not even that lucky" Myra snarled, leaning back herself.

"Look up"

Schwenk sighed and looked up.

"Nothing"

"God you are impatient! I am seeing more and more similarities between you Bengali every day"

"Say that again and I will shoot you…Seriously"

"Look! There they are" Myra pointed upwards.

Schwenk looked upwards to where she was pointing.

Little balls of light zoomed above them and flew away as quickly as they came.

Soon a whole mesh of them flew past, singing their song.

"What are those?"

"Pretty aren't they? They are called the Yousei"

"Ok next question…what are they and do I need something to squish them with?"

"Oh by Thundera no! They are not bugs! Little people"

"…Little people"

"Yes not much is known about them," Myra said not taking her eyes off them fly by.

Schwenk looked at her.

"You brought me all the way out here to show me this? God at least you can cook"

"Look again Schwenk"

Schwenk glanced up.

"They light up everything, especially at this time of night, with that clearing up through the forest revealing the sky. It's like looking at different world. It's a form of escape. Anything bad, anything bitter, nothing matters, here you are safe. You can forget your life for five minutes and be happy, no matter how helpless it seems. It has been invaluable to me…I thought you may like it…how wrong was I" Myra sniggered, glancing over at the human. Schwenk was completely engrossed in the Yousei.

"Schwenk?"

"They remind me of home"

"They do?"

"Yep. On my home planet, when I used to have a life, a family. I used to lay back like this with my daughter and watch the clouds go by in the summer, imagining all types of animals with the clouds. Or at night, the fireflies used to fly by, we used to watch them pretending we where in space traveling in our own space ship, and the fireflies where the stars flying by. Or Shooting stars…we used to make wishes together"

"Like what"

"Doesn't matter…they didn't come true" Schwenk said quietly. He sat up and quickly rubbed his face. "Thanks"

"For what"

"Thanks for taking me back. Pity it was only for five minutes" He said watching the last of the Yousei fly away.

"Lets get back. They will be worried where I am soon " Myra said eventually.

Schwenk nodded and helped her clear up and put the fire out.

"I need to sleep" Schwenk said solemnly, walking on ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

5 months later

Myra made her way back to the lair, after another day of sneaking to Schwenk. She knew they where suspicious of her, especially where there hasn't been any sign of Schwenk since his escape now six months ago. This was so mad. This was so impulsive and out of control. But now her living a double life had become routine. She relied on Schwenk to escape from life in the lair as much as he needed her to escape from his past.

"Boy my mother would have a fit," she thought, making her steps up to the lair entrance.

Bengali made his way to the lair's entrance. He had seen Myra's approach from the control centre. She had been gone a very long time yet again and he was ready for an argument.

Myra looked up at Bengali, and her shoulders sank.

"Where the hell have you been again Myra? This is getting monotonous!" he demanded to know. His arms were crossed and he was Mightily pissed off. Myra was acting out of character and it coincided with 'him' showing up.

Myra folded her arms in suit. "Sorry Bengali I lost track of time in the forest of silence."

"Oh really?" he replied, unconvinced. "Are you sure that's where you've been? What were you?

Doing there?" "Well if you remember Bengali, I went for a walk to clear my head about what happened. It feels like everyone still hates me around here at the moment. I needed to get away and clear my head for Thundera's sake it happened six months ago! And as there one big forest just in front the lair, called the forest of silence, I assume that's where I lost track of time. All I know there was lots of trees, and no one could hear me."

"There's no need to take that tone of voice!" he snarled. "If you remember, the reason why everybody is so angry is...hold on...we need to hold this conversation behind closed doors. Follow me!" Bengali then went inside the Cat's Lair, to his room, Myra followed, giving a deep sigh reading her self for another argument over it all. "Now, as I was saying. The reason everybody is so upset is...actually, you tell me!"

Myra stood in the doorway of his room, and looked to the floor. "Honestly Bengali, how much more must we go through this? Everyone is "Upset" with me because I fed him, I didn't know he was going to hurt me and knock me out for him to escape!" She half shouted.

"Fair enough, I hold my hands up, I shouldn't have fed him. I shouldn't put myself and everyone else at risk. But I thought I was doing the right thing, but I make mistakes, and I am more likely going to make more in my life. I have taken responsibility for my mistakes. I am just a bit overwhelmed by all negativity I have been getting from everyone. It has been Six months for Jaga's sake he could be anywhere now! Let it go. Today I just needed a break and lost track of time. Probably because I didn't want to come back and go through this routine with you every day!" she spat.

"It's all very well wanting to help, and normally I would agree with you. However, this isn't just a petty criminal, this is Gaston Schwenk...what do you know about him?"

"Nothing" she shrugged. "I have lived in space since I was a cub, I don't hardly know anything like that. I know only the most famous, Like Mumm-ra or Nyrii, but that's it"

"Schwenk isn't just a criminal... he's a war criminal! He is wanted by many differing governments, clans and regimes for crimes against us cats. He's a butcher, evil and without any redeeming features. If I had known who he was when we captured him before..."

Myra hung her head. She already knew what he was thinking. By Jaga he was like a record.

"Let's just say...there would be just a damp patch where he's remains would lay!" he seethed.

"When you took him food he could have killed you, in fact he probably left you for dead. You

Have been so, so... naive! What were you thinking you stupid girl?"

"I didn't know! I am sorry, but do you think I would still do so if I knew! Honestly? Or do I

Come across that dumb to you?" she said, getting upset.

"I do wonder Myra... how do I know you weren't looking for him?"

"By Thundera, How dare you?" she shouted, hands now on hips.

"I made an honest mistake. Yes it's pissed everyone off, but it does Not give YOU the right to personally judge my intelligence, Thundercat or not. And as For your second remark, I am even going to entertain that. If you think I would go and do some thing like that, then fine! Send me back on the Thunder star, and I will piss of and live a life on my own! I never thought re-joining with Thunderians again would be so bloody hard!"

Myra cupped her face in her hands briefly, and she walked across the room and looked out his bedroom window.

Bengali considered this speech for a moment. "Maybe I have been too hard on her"

He thought. He stood and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Myra, That was insensitive!"

Myra looked at him. "I was just angry. But I was not Looking for him," she sighed.

"With battling with Nyrii, and then straight afterwards this. Its must be getting to me, I couldn't do the Thundercat thing, I sometimes admire how you guys do it," she said,

Looking back out the window.

"Do you think he's still out there?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't think so. Like Mandora said, he has more then likely

Left the system by now. It has been six months now"

"I know, that's what she said. It makes sense I guess. But... I don't know,

Something tells me otherwise"

"Well if you was one of the most wanted war criminals in thunderian history

Would you stay on the same planet as a Thundercat for half a year? and he was scared

Of you, he told me that in the cell. Even more of a reason to get out of the

System" Myra said.

"Mmmm I know. Could be a bluff though. I think I'm going to get re-enforcements

From Thundera here. Do a proper search!"

"I don't know if they will spare them at the moment, not Nyrii and now Mumm-ra

Again to contain with"

"Yes." he faced Myra with a hand on each shoulder and smiled kindly. "Don't you

Worry, if Gaston Schwenk is hiding out on this planet still his days are numbered... he

Won't even need a trial, he'll die on this planet. The last thing he sees? A thunderian

Claw ready to strike his death blow"

Myra smiled back at him. "He will get what he deserves" she assured.

"In that case Myra, to show no hard feelings, do you want to get on the blower to?

Lion-O and tell him the plan?"

"Sure thing. It will be embarrassing to face him after what I did, but sure no

Problem!", she said.

Bengali and Myra went down to the control room. "After you Myra" he pointed

To the comms panel.

Myra sighed and looked blankly at the view screen. She then patched through to Thundera.

"Lion-O are you receiving me over?"

"Reading you loud and clear Myra. How can I help, not more bad news is it?"

"Oh no don't worry I haven't done anything else yet" she said.

" We discussed this and we thought we could do a search, in case Schwenk is still hiding out on the planet. Is it possible to have reinforcements sent here?"

"How many will you want, and more to the point who would you like?" Lion-O smiled.

"Stand by" She looked to Bengali. "How many and whom?"

"You choose" he still wanted to play the loyalty game with Myra.

"Bengali I don't honestly know. I haven't haunted a war criminal before!" she exclaimed.

"Think of this as a learning experience" he replied.

Myra looked a bit panicked. "I wish father was here," she muttered to herself.

"Lion-O? Is any of the other Thundercats available?"

"Of course, don't worry, I wasn't trying to trick you" he laughed loudly.

"You can have me, and Panthro if you like"

Myra half laughed in return. "In that case you lot should do" she said in jest.

"Fine, you might need to give us a few days to make sure everything is fine here"

"That's ok. We look forward to hearing from you when you are on your way?"

"Lion-O out!" the comms screen went back to it's normal black screen with

The Thundercats emblem in the middle.

Myra looked coldly at Bengali. "Do I pass your test now?"

"Test? What are you talking about?"

"This little loyalty test you just made me take. Have I passed?"

"You are smarter than you look Myra... or, maybe more cynical than you look"

Myra looked at him, unimpressed. "I assure you its the first, my only fault is I

Am too trusting. As I found out " She said directly at Bengali, arching a eyebrow.

"It's my job to ensure that things run smoothly here. It's not that I don't trust

you...I do, but I have to make sure. Please understand" he felt the chilliness

in her look.

Myra softened. "I do Bengali. maybe you could understand me a bit more"

she suggested with a smile.

"I'd like the chance to" he smiled warmly.

Myra looked back at the view screen then at the Bengal Tiger.

"So why don't we do something about it?" she offered.

"Like what...go for a picnic?"

"Whatever you prefer," she said sarcastically.

"What about dinner?" She said with a sarcastic smile.

"OK, when?"

"How about tonight?"

"Erm...OK. Sounds nice...all a bit sudden isn't it... not that I mind" he added.

"Well I just thought it was a chance for us to know each other, so we don't disagree like this again. Myra assured. She had to re-build his trust in him.

"I certainly didn't enjoy it, I don't know about you?" she asked.

"You're right about that!"

"I would hate to think that butchering bastard would break up our alliance...it's unthinkable!"

Bengali growled.

"He won't. If he is here, his days are numbered, if he is caught in space, I am sure thanks to Mandora he would have the same fate."

"I doubt that, for all of her justice, she hangs too much on giving trials and stuff. That's not for my

Man Schwenk" he grinned.

Myra smiled a little, unsure how to respond to that.

"What would you do if you had him cornered somewhere? Knowing what he's done"

Myra looked at him, now a little concerned. She knew he was a hothead but this bad?

"…Erm… I don't know. I haven't killed anyone. I would follow the code of Thundera. I thought you are not supposed kill people. I didn't know the rules change when you are a war criminal, like you are allowed to kill them and no one says anything"

"That depends I suppose. Question is would I, or you, be able to control yourself. I mean, after all,

What guarantees are there that he won't get off? He escaped prison enough times, hasn't he?"

"I don't know. Like yourself I am sure you have some idea, until it happens l guess I will cross that

Bridge when I come to it. I do know if I have no other option, and if I didn't do anything would result in worse for the Thundercats, and I mean fatal, then yes I would just let rip as it where." she said in thought, becoming uncomfortable at this conversation, thinking why has had this getting to him for so long. Talk about a grudge.

"Wouldn't you?" she asked.

"It's probably different for me...it's a man thing" he laughed.

"Fair enough" she laughed lightly back.

"Puny thing wouldn't stand a chance...if only I knew back in the woods back then! I feel terrible about it!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover. He is a war criminal for a reason. He knows how to fight"

"I found out"

"I know, but no disrespect to you, can you honestly see that scrawny thing beating me...or Lion-O, or Panthro...oh boy, that's be a short fight!"

Myra had to laugh.

"Even you could beat him I bet!"

"Well I wouldn't know it was a close call!" She smiled.

INCOMING TRANSMISSON

Thundercat's Lair... please respond

Thundercats Lair...receiving you over

"To whom am I speaking?"

"Bengali over"

"Well Bengali, is this a secure communications line?"

"Yes, I have made sure"

"Very well. My name is Shula. I am of the Bengalian Imperial Guard" The view screen was filled by a young, noble looking lion. Dressed in shiny black amour. "I understand you want my help? What interest could I have possibly Have in Third Earth and you?"

"Two words…Gaston Schwenk. I have reason to believe he is still on the planet"

" So you want me to hunt the notorious criminal Gaston Schwenk you "had" in your custody…thanks to your fellow Thundercats Woeful neglect of duty "

"He assaulted one of my colleagues and he used her to escape.

It is possible he is on the planet"

That is unacceptable. This woman...she should be held accountable for her idiotic actions"

"I have already taken care of that. There is no need to concern yourself with that.

We need to track him down"

"No concern? How can you trivialize such matters? You clearly are not worthy to

Have custody of anything other than pickpockets or confidence tricksters" he roared.

"Now listen to me. I HAVE TAKEN CARE OF THE FEMALE. Now I want to track

Schwenk down and get rid of him, how about you?"

"You thunderians are always SO to advocate justice, shame you cannot deliver such

High expectations...still you are a thunderian boy. Maybe my expectations of you are

Too high, you've probably never even seen Schwenk"

"Well that's up to you to determine. Don't lick your wounds too much when I take the

Credit killing him!"

"Pah! That much I doubt! Schwenk is my prey, capture him all you like, but he's mine, you hear!"

"You're giving up your prey by refusing to come to Third Earth to claim it!"

"If he is there still to begin with cub…but Oh, I'll be there. In 3 days I shall arrive, make sure you provide me with suitable accommodation! You'll need me to capture him; I'm an expert on Schwenk. Be ready, 3 days!"

TRANSMISSION OVER


	4. Chapter 4

Schwenk stirred inside his dank home that was the cave. It was now two days since Myra had

Last visited. The food had run out the day before and water was low. He stretched his stiff muscles and stepped outside the cave. The day was warm and fair, sunbeams shafting through the trees.

Myra hurried through the woods back to the cave. Now there was trouble. Things where fine, they both could forget stuff like this. As she reached the cave she was thinking about Bengali said about Schwenk.

Schwenk heard a crack of twigs and rustle of leaves. He hid behind a tree and saw it was Myra.

He heart jumped with joy. As she walked past his tree he jumped on her back.

"Bring back any memories?"

Myra fell at the force of him jumping on him she laughed, and rolled on her back.

"Depends which memory…of the one either me kicking your ass or pushing you in to the creek" she replied.

"Mmm, good point." he said, getting up.

"Got any food? What's the news from ol' whitey "? He laughed.

Myra sat up. She gave him some food she brought with her.

"Thank God for that!" he eagerly waited for the food.

"So...what's new?"

"Well" she sighed. "The Thundercats are coming to Third Earth today. Plus someone called Shula

Is coming from Bengalia"

The color drained from Schwenk already pale face. "No. I was happy for once…." He thought, the past catching up with him. "What? How many Thundercats... Sh. Sh..Shula?" he stuttered, visibly shaken by the news.

Myra sighed. "Lion-O, Tygra, Panthro, Cheetara are coming to Third Earth. That's every single Thundercat. Bengali gets in touch with this Shula. A Schwenk Expert?"

"Oh, I know who Shula is!" he started shaking nervously.

"Who is he?" Myra asked.

"OK... you know what happened on Selestene, right?"

Myra nodded slowly.

"You will probably remember that an adolescent came to me ready to give me information to allow the 150 innocent people to go. The same adolescent that then, had to watch the ensuing carnage. He was allowed to live to spread the 'Lesson of Schwenk'... the adolescent, that's Shula!"

"Oh geez this is bad...we got to think of something..." she said. Her eyes shot open. She looked at him intently.

"I have a idea. But I can't do it if I don't know where I stand, or even if I could be in danger. From you."

Schwenk's jaw dropped open "You still don't trust me? But..." his head swung away again "Maybe I understand how you feel. You know, with Shula on his way, maybe I should go to the Lair, throw myself at the mercy of Bengali...he might lock me up again, eh?"

"Don't do that me! She exclaimed. "What I am saying is I need to where I stand in your heart Schwenk. This is moving very fast. What I was going to suggest would change everything, if we do it now. Also you are known of hating cats, and killing them...not I am questioning your past but more why me of all people?"

"Oh Myra...I don't honestly know, I wish I did. You are different and special, I could no more harm you now than...cut my own legs off, I don't know, bad analogy at short notice...but I mean it Myra. I could never harm you! If you are worried though, especially with the consequences, how about taking me back to Bengali, hmmm?"

"I never meant that and you know it " she exclaimed.

"But I'm serious Myra, with Shula on the scene everything changes... suddenly a cell in the lair doesn't seem too bad. After all, a noble Thundercat won't kill me or anything... please, it could work!"

"I have another idea. I have my own ship. You knew that from spying on the lair. You kidnap me, and you took me to my ship and then bang, we are away. The only request I have is that you tell the Thundercats that you kidnapped me after we get away show me all roughed up so it looks genuine. Its just easier on my family that's all "

Schwenk thought about this for a moment. "You'd do that for me?" he asked. "Problem is, the Thundercats and Shula will follow us... I don't know if we can outrun them even for a short while?" he put his head in his hands. "I don't know Myra, maybe I should just let you go back to them, you'd be safer there...I'll take my chances"

"Well Shula wont be here for another day. How did you get here do you have anything on your ship to get away from the Thundercats? "

A small tear ran down Schwenk's cheek. He embraced her and squeezed. "Oh Myra! I don't deserve you, truly I don't...I'm so scared!"

Do you have anything handy to deter them from our ion trial or cloaking device we could use?"

He shook his head "There's nothing left, it was all destroyed in the crash that brought me here...besides, Shula has followed me this far even with what I had"

"Right, how about we find the nearest trading post, ditch this ship buy a new one and off we go. Father left some gems and minerals which are very high in value as the where native to the old Thundera"

Schwenk looked at her in something approaching amazement. He smiled weakly "You don't give up do you? Here's a plan. They're going to have a search party right, and you'll be part of that...well, volunteer to do this sector, then say nothing here...that will buy us a lot of time!"

"True. But the Thundercats leave Thundera tomorrow. Shula will arrive the next day. We should leave now while we have the time."

"If that happens we'll all be in space at the same time...that would be fatal. No, we need something better... Myra, you could... kill me!"

"I could slap you know when you say crap like that! We have one day to get away and change our ship and then that's it. We wont get away any either way. Lion-O could use the eye of Thundera to locate wherever you are on third earth. So it's no good staying here"

"No, no, no! I might like you Myra, but not that much. I mean that they won't bother looking for me if I'm dead...or at least look dead. You have my clothes, DNA and to them, a motive. It's foolproof! We just need to work out the details. If we leave by your ship, Bengali will work it out smartish and we'll be found so very fast. But it was a smart plan missy! Shall we agree a plan to 'Save the Schwenk'?"

Myra got in front of him, holding on his jacket. She looked at him intently.

"Erm...the plan to save me is...having sex? If you're thinking about saving me through having my child, it might be of no consolation to me"

"What? Are you kidding? Do humans have a one track mind or something?"

"What? I'm a guy! Ask any man! …. Oh, I have just had an idea...OK; bear with me on this one! If my death is faked right, You could, in theory shred my clothes and get them bloody...sure it'll hurt, but it will be realistic...then, you could say that most of my remains fell in a river and disappeared... pretty smart, huh?"

"Ok, like I just didn't think of that idea…"

"Do you think you'll be up to it? After all, you are going to have to inflict some nasty damage on me...and you're going to have to help me get stitched up and I'll need medical care... have you got that nasty streak in you?"

Myra pointed her index finger, flexing her claw out. And it glided over his jacket, snapping his buttons off. "I think so."

Schwenk laughed nervously. "Even though this is my idea, I don't know where to begin...you'd better just make the moves...and Myra, you've got to be brutal, no matter how much I scream etc"

"Ok" she said looking at him nervously. She hoped she wouldn't go too far.

Myra suddenly though had a thought. "You have to hurt me as well you know. I have to look like you put a fight a bit"

"Hmm, OK. I'll punch you a couple of times and generally rough you up a bit... are you OK with that?"

"... I guess"

"Well" Schwenk said nervously "You'd better start before I change my mind" he squinted his eyes, awaiting the onslaught.

"Ok." Replied Myra just as nervous. She flexed claws out. She approached him. She slowly raised her left hand, and swiped his chest, ripping his Jacket and vest apart, reveling his chest, although it started to bleed from the scratch marks.

Schwenk winced slightly, more at the sound of ripping clothes than from pain. "You're going to have to do better than that...pussy!" Schwenk deliberately trying to provoke Myra, he thought she was being a little too cautious.

"I can't"

"You can…you have to Myra!"

Myra sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and thought of the one time she consumed by total hatred and anger. She had to keep going. She now raised both hands, claws fully flexed. She took random and furious swipes at him, ripping at what was left of his clothes. Myra's claws were taking more of a toll on Schwenk, but he still felt there was something missing, so he took an opportunity and hit her round the side of face with the back of his hand.

As he hit her, she head spun round at the force of hit, and she spat out the resulting blood. He kicked in some feral instincts in her, and they took over a little. She punched back, and then elbowed him in the stomach.

Schwenk grabbed her arms and held them behind her; her face was now an inch from his "What now?" she wrestled with him a bit, but he held his grip tightly, not letting go. She looked at him.

"What do you think?"

"Let your imagination run wild" he smiled and grimaced at the same time.

She wrestled even more with his grip, and then proceeded to scratch deeply at his hands to get free.

"Ahh, you bitch!" he winced. He brought his to hers in a head butt...he deliberately avoided her nose, and hit her cheek instead. "I'm surprised you haven't used your teeth yet...you are an animal after all!"

She smiled at him, wincing from the head butt. "I hadn't forgotten." she said, and went for his neck, biting, working her way across his chest, the taste of blood prominent in her mouth. She cocked her leg over his waist, hitting the base of his back hard with the heel of her boot.

The pain was unendurable. Schwenk's world was filled with a fiery, blood red pain. Schwenk collapsed to the floor, he attempted to grab her, as he had done in the woods, but she was ready this time and moved. He managed a couple of punches to her stomach. "You fight

Like...like...such...a...girl!" he spat out some blood.

Myra was unsure on what to say. This was weird for her; She never embarked on this side of her before. She pinned him down easily on the floor and elbowed him full in the stomach, and stood overhead, her feet either side. She kicked a sideswipe across his face, and staggered back, holding her stomach from the pain, slumping to the floor.

The last kick across the face was enough for Schwenk. The pain was too much and he burst into tears, the salty tears burning in his facial wounds. He couldn't even manage to speak; he hoped the bloody clothes were bloody enough.

Myra hobbled to him, and held him close, his blood smearing across her clothes. "Can we stop now?" she pleaded.

Schwenk nodded slowly, unable to utter a word.

Schwenk leaned closer to her, and whispered, "I'm proud of you! I hope you can do first aid" he smiled weakly.

"A little" she replied. She helped him out and sat him down inside the cave.

She went over to her bag and took out a small med pack. She walked back. She opened it she looked at him.

"Where have I hurt you the most?" she asked.

Schwenk wandered his hand over his body and pointed to an area near his right hip "That's the bit you didn't hurt" he winked. "Stitch the bleeders first"

Myra nodded and smiled. She then stitched up and bandaged wherever was needed. Once that was done, she started to dab antiseptic on his face. She looked at him. "Do you think I have been roughed up enough, or do I need more?"

"I...can't" he offered weakly "I'm a beaten man...fell free to feast on my flesh now, I am defeated!"

Myra put the antiseptic away, shaking her head, laughing. She wished a little she didn't go as far as she did.

"She sat down in front of him. "What now?"

"We need to get the story straight. OK, I'm assuming there is a vague notion of trust; they have no reason to disbelieve you, right? Think of somewhere near a large, deep river, preferably a bridge or something. I jumped you, we fought, you clawed off most of my top, and I then stumbled back and tumbled into the raging river and sank, never to resurface. Anything else you could add?"

"Nope…. oh…How about you tried to rape me? That's why I killed you in desperation"

"Hell why not? It can't get any worse for me, right?"

Myra laughed. "Well I have look a bit more beaten then this, so it looks like your overcome me"

"Can't help you there Myra, I'm not hitting you again" he grinned

"I can't do it myself!" she said helpless. "This will have to do then"

"I'd love to help Myra, but...I cannot hurt you again, you're so beautiful"

"God I should beat you up more often!"

Schwenk took the chance and slapped hard in the face. "I'm so sorry, Myra, I had to catch you off guard, it will bruise more naturally now" he looked horrified at what he had just done.

"Its ok" she said rubbing her face, coughing, getting her breath back.

" He stood up. "Want to take a walk with me...somewhere nice maybe...ask me any questions you have on your mind?"

Myra nodded. "Ok" she said helping him up.

"Any suggestions as to where to go?"

"How about in the woods…. The creek?" keeps us out of sound and sight" she said.

"OK, there's a fair bit of woods around here I've noticed" Schwenk walked into the woods with Myra. "Oh, you'd better take my bloodied clothes, wouldn't want to do that for no reason"

Myra nodded and gathered his shredded clothes, putting them in her satchel, and followed Schwenk deeper in the woods until they reached the creek. Schwenk slumped down on the

Ground, and Myra stood close by, watching the water race by.

"Oh, by the way...what do I taste like?"

"What?" she said. She then touched the dried blood on her lips and around her mouth. "Salty" she replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"It adds the effect anyway" she shrugged.

"Slightly disturbing though, isn't it? At this moment in time there is a small piece of Gaston Schwenk inside your stomach,

Slowly being digested...and from there, we all know where that leads" he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't say it like that. I did because you wanted me to. I really didn't enjoy it. I much rather would of been doing something else."

Schwenk laughed, "You ate me, hah! That's a weird thing to say! When I asked you about going to Bengali to plead for mercy, you never answered...why?"

Myra looked uncomfortable. "He has his heart on giving you something else rather then Mercy. I had tried my best to reason with him and not to arouse suspicion at the same time, but the hothead wont simply listen"

"You spoke with him about me...what did he say? About me?"

"He doesn't like you. He sees you as prey. Prey he must claim before Shula."

"That's disturbing...two alpha males fighting over me...if I was a girlie I'd be flattered I guess"

Myra chuckled. "That's why we have to get away as soon as"

"Hmmm. Do you think this fake death will work with the Thundercats?"

"I honestly don't know. I would rather take my chances with the ship, they do a search to look for you "body" anyway, knowing Shula or Bengali."

"Shula for sure...but no, we cannot run. To do that now would mean all this was in vain" he said pointing to the bloodied bandages.

"We'll sit tight and hope they fall for it...there is Shula of course..."

"I know, we need to think of something. Would he fall for this?"

Schwenk avoided eye contact with Myra, his shoulders slumped "I doubt it... if nothing else he is persistent. It's just...just that all my other colleagues and friends have been caught by Shula and..."

Myra's shoulders sank. "What do we do? Fight?"

"Fight? How, he's practically indestructible! Now he's going to have help from your buddies too."

"Well what can we do?"

"Not sure... just hope he never finds me I guess"

Myra stood still. "What do you do now?"

She said wanting to forget really about Shula for a little while.

"I need to find a new home...somewhere closer to the lair, I need to be able to see and hear what's happening. Any thoughts?"

"Hey! How about the ship? They wouldn't know you where there, and wouldn't think to look there either?"

"Cool! Can I monitor the transmissions from there?"

"Yes, I can give you the frequency to monitor. They wont find you in the woods, when Shula and the Thundercats leave, I ask to leave to visit my family, then off we go the planet of cocktails and Ahem."

Schwenk hugged Myra as hard as he could. "You're a genius!" he beamed "Why they've never made you a Thundercat I will never know...it's their loss and my gain!"

Myra hugged reluctantly back. "I have found my path"

"Take me there."

Myra started through the forest leading Schwenk to her ship.

"I bet there are. Beds are comfy there" he winked.

"They are to die for on my ship," she said. "I have lived there for a few years mind"

Hope you've cleaned up all the fur balls" he sniggered

Myra laughed back. She found herself liking his cheekiness about him. It made her laugh.

"Oh, and a hot bath!" he rolled his eyes.

"Hang on I will install a spa," she laughed.

"A spa...I'm assuming that doesn't mean you'll be farting in the tub"

"No, ladies don't fart in the bath!

"Nah, they do it everywhere else!"

She slapped him across his arm.

"How close is it to the lair?"

I set it down just around the back. Its in a blank spot for their scanners I found, as they never knew I landed it there,"

She chuckled. I think it's because of the natural field of the lair or something."

"And they never visit there, right?"

Myra shrugged, "No"

"OH, I may need some new threads. Mine got damaged by a mad woman!"

"I think father may of left some clothes on the ship. Help yourself."

"Something in black would be nice"

"No time to be fussy"

"Ah hem. If I do meet my nemesis, I want to look good, not all tweed an leather patches!"

"Thunderain fashion is not that bad, I assure you."

"I did have a really nice jacket and that..." he looked glum.

"There will be everything you need on there. "

"Everything?"

"Well food, water, clothes. The lairs frequency, anything else?"

"A sexy kitten that wants some Gaston fun!"

"Failing that, you would do"

She slapped him "cheeky sod."

"Well, better wiggle your cute butt to your ship then" he said slapping her backside, narrowly missing her claws and growl in response to his slap.

"Have you got any food and drink on board?"

"I should think so," she said, walking ahead. "I hadn't emptied the docking bay yet, so I should do"

"How long has it been sitting there then?"

"The ship? About nine months. The food on there is tinned or frozen, so don't worry"

"Oh...yum, yum" he pulled a face. "A nice hot bubble bath, glass of champagne and a cigar...hell yeah!"

"Gee you don't want much huh?"

"You're the lady that can I reckon...I bet they eat like kings in that lair of theirs"

"Its not as lavish as you make it out to be, honestly"

"Oh, really. Take Bengali, he's a big bloke, what does he eat to stay in his prime?"

"Well the normal things a Human eats really. Meat - a lot of meat. And veg all well all sorts of things."

"Can't you steal some of that fresh food then?"

"I don't know, I don't really want to risk it, plus Snarf has this annoying habit of stocktaking everything. I will see what I can do"

"Don't worry about Snarf's...just put a dab of poison on one of their special meals and whammo, no more stocktaking" he laughed.

"Hmmm, Snarf's...covered in red fur, irritating high voice and clumsy...are you a Snarf my dear?" he looked innocently.

"No. Are you a stupid monkain relative?"

"Touché! Well thought out...you probably need a nap now after all that brain work" he giggled

Myra hissed at him but smirked, and carried on walk until they approached the ship. It was right at the back of the lair, so they had to be quick and quiet.

"Not a bad looking vessel really...never broken any records I bet" Schwenk whispered.

Haven't tried to in all honestly. She can pack a punch. She was originally a trade ship years ago, but traveling through space, she changed and upgraded to defend herself. And this is the end result!" she said entering the array of the ships bridge, after managing to get on the ship.

"Well, if you want some upgrades doing...I'm your man...maybe I'll have a look for you" Schwenk said looking around.

"Great, it will keep you busy while Shula and the Thundercats are here"

"Yes, maybe we can upgrade the weapons to blow the cat's lair into small pieces...how about it?"

"There is no need, and its a waste of resources." she replied, folding her arms.

"It'd solve our problems...or do I detect a moral dilemma in your eyes?"

"No it wouldn't, plus it will be illogical. If we destroy that lair, we will be caught within a day, every known thunderian hunting us down. I would prefer just to slip away. I want to do this for us, and that's the only reason. Not revenge."

Schwenk rolled his eyes a little "Not quite over to the dark side yet." he said softly. "OK, if I can't get what I want here, how about you show me the bed arrangements so I can get what I want there" he licked his lips.

Myra rolled her eyes a little. "You have to start to think of more then one thing in that little head of yours, then that Schwenk"

"I need a drink, are you offering?"

"Looks like I am" she said, and walked off to the docking bay. She gathered some water for her, and something Alcoholic for him. " I bring an offering of alcohol," she declared, walking back in the bridge.

"Thatta girl. Something lovely I hope" he smiled.

"Humans call it vodka. We call it tulla" she smiled.

"Be careful, it's strong," she warned giving him a glass.

"Here's to tulla!" he took a swing and felt it burn all the way down. "Lovely!"

"Cheers" she said taking a sip of water.

"Only drinking water?"

"Don't want Bengali to smell Tulla on me, he won't believe our little story then" she pointed out.

"Ahh, good point. Let's have another one" he took another swig and now his eyes started to swirl.

"I think you should lie down. One cup of that stuff, is near enough a bottle of Human Vodka"

"Whassamater, Moora. Think I can't hold my drink" Schwenk stumbled sideways into the wall.

"Sit down on the chair please Schwenk," she pleaded, hoping it will knock him out soon.

"Hee Hee hee! This is lubbly. You know what..hmm, you know what right...erm...oh yeah. Shula could bite my head clean orf and I probably wouldn't feel a thing! Hee hee hee hee" he slumped in the chair and started giggling.

Myra tried her best to stifle laughs. Two swigs and Gaston Schwenk is drunk. She put a cover over him. " Try and get some rest. I am going to put the first part of the plan in to action," she said.

"Nitey nite moo-moo"

"Nity nite" she replied.

"Their loss may be your gain, although you are mistaken. It is my gain therefore it is YOUR loss Gaston" she smiled to herself.

Myra made sure he was comfortable. She left him some anti acids and a note how to keep him undiscovered and that she would be back as soon as it has passed, she didn't want to raise suspicions sneaking in there. She caught herself in a nearby mirror.

Her clothes were torn and matted with his blood. His blood was dried around her mouth. Burses covered her face. "Time to finish this off" she thought. She left the left the ship, and secured it.


	5. Chapter 5

Myra made sure he was comfortable. she left him some anti acids and a note how to keep him undiscovered and that she would be back as soon as it has passed, she didn;t want to raise suspicions sneaking in there. She She got dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. her clothes were torn and matted with his blood. His blood was dried around her mouth. brusies covered her face. "Time to finish this off" she thought. she left the left the ship, and locked it. the had put a small dampening field around the ship so his life sign can not be picked up. she ran back in to the forest. With Schwenks clothes in her hand, she ran around the forset, around to the cats lair front, so it looks geniune. As she sped through the forest she let the branches catch her and scratch her, 

myrakat: adding to the injury. She then stood in the forest oppisite the liar entrance. She could see Bengali waiting for her on the entrance steps. Now time for her big performace. She struggled out of the forest, now letting the punches and slaps from Scwenk hurt. She staggered over to the steps, and slumped on her kness. "Help me bengali" she pleaded tears streaming down her face.

ashrhinos : "Myra!" Bengali saw his stricken friend and he ran down the steps. He put his arms around her "Myra...what the hell happened to you?"

myrakat: "You was right, he was still here" she exclaimed. "I couldnt let him get away not after what he just did. So here," she chucked Schwenks clothes all shredded and matted with his blood. "I Know It wasn't following the code, but I couldn't let him live, not after he took away from me" she creid, holding on her stomach.

ashrhinos : "Wha...? What are you saying Myra? We need to get you to the infirmary"

myrakat: "Bengali please listen" she pleaded and took off her waistcoat top, with her bikini left on. She showed him her back covered with human claw marks. thanks to their afternoon activities. "Schwenk was still on the planet. He jumped me and attacked me. then he did something I never thought he would do. for that I couldnt let him live. we fought for such a long time. thats his clothing, his blood. this is his blood around my mouth. I pushed him in the river, and he drowned, I watched him float away face down. I am sorry bengali, I know it breaks every rule, but I had never mated with anyone before, and that blasted terran took it away from me! I could be pregant by that monster for all I know" she cried, her face buried in her hands.

ashrhinos : Bengali was speechless. He had never thought that this terran could be so deliberately cruel. "Erm..look, come to the infirmary...we'll have you looked over" he said softly. Bengali then led the distraught Myra to the infirmary.

myrakat: Pumyra was busy tidying the infirmary when Bengali helpt Myra. "Oh by Thundera, what has happened to her!" she asked Bengali.

ashrhinos : Bengali took Pumyra to one side after he had lifted Myra onto a bed. "She's been raped...by Schwenk. It looks like theres other injuries too" he looked gravely.

myrakat: Pumyra let out a gasp, covering her mouth in her hand in disgust. "I need to tend to her, please wait outside" she asked. "Where is this Schwenk?" she asked while showing Bengali out.

ashrhinos : "It seems like rape was his last ever crime...Myra says she killed him, and looking at his clothing, if he hadn't drowned he would have bled to death. I think I should contact Lion-O"

myrakat: Pumyra nodded. "I think alot of the Thunderains that lost their lives will be queing up to thank her. I need to see to her quickly, Humans can make Thunderians pregant, so I need to be fast" she said gravely, heading back to Myra, shutting the infirmary door behind her.

ashrhinos : Bengali hurried to the comms panel. "Lion-O, this is Bengali, can you hear me?"

myrakat: ooc:Am i liono?

ashrhinos : lol, please

myrakat: k, lol

myrakat: ic:

myrakat: Lion-O receving you Bengali. Is everthing ok? He asked noticing the tone of Bengali's voice.

ashrhinos : "No, I'm afraid not...Schwenk was still on third earth...he attacked Myra..Lion-O...he raped her!"

myrakat: "...by thundera!" Lion-O exclaimed, banging his fists on his control panel. "I want that human caught and brought to Justice! where is he!" he demanded.

ashrhinos : "Dead! At least that is what Myra is saying...she apparently drowned him, we do have some of his clothes, covered in blood"

ooc I was thinking of Myra summoning the guardins of thundera to cloud the swords vision. mix up the images play them backso they support Myra story?

ashrhinos (11:30:25 PM): or, more inconclusively the eye shows nothing at all

myrakat (11:30:40 PM): but that will arouse suspision?

ashrhinos (11:31:05 PM): i think there will have to be some suspicion, otherwise everyone will go home happy

myrakat (11:31:11 PM): cool

myrakat (11:31:17 PM): go with that then.

myrakat: "for a Thunderian to attempt to take a life he must be dying if not dead already. Do you still request our prescence?"

ashrhinos : Bengali paused for a moment "I think you should still come...Myra needs comforting and...well, I think we should attempt to recover the body...what do you think, Lion-O?"

myrakat: "We havent left yet, So how about Myself Cheetara and Tygra come, and leave Lynx-O and Panthro to handle matters here on new Thundera. I will have Tygra analyse the clothes, and if we cant find the body, that means she must be telling the turth. plus we can use the sword to verify it."

ashrhinos : "OK, I look forward to you guys being here...I...I.." Bengali paused a moment "I have a weird feeling about this Lion-O"

myrakat: "What do you mean?" he asked.

ashrhinos : Bengali checked to see that he was alone. "I don't disbelieve Myra. It's just that, I don't know, she over comes and kills the notorious war criminal on her own...last time I saw him with Myra, he was comfortably on top of her...I don't know...it's probably just me...I apologise Lion-O"

myrakat: "Well you know what females are like are like are really mad. I can do amazing things. Belive me I seen it with Cheetara" he wispered, so she wouldn't hear. "Plus Bengali we can use the sword of omens to find out excatly what hapenned"

ashrhinos : "Yes, then we'll make sure!"

myrakat: We should arrive in two hours, Lion-O out"

ashrhinos : Bengali leaned heavily on the comms panel, racked with guilt over disbelieving his violated comrade. He slowly walked back to the infirmary. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

myrakat: Pumyra came out "I was about to send for you" she said. letting him in. She over to Myra, how had rolled over to her side, facing the wall sobbing queitly. Pumyra beckoned Bengali to the other end of the infirmary.

ashrhinos : "Well?" he asked pumyra gently

myrakat: "Well, she was raped. I found human semen when I examined her. plus there is marks on her wrists like she was held down, as he did what he did, and he wasnt gentle about it either. there was scratches all over her, he even punched in the face" she sighed. "She put up a fight though, I found human blood all over her body, including inside her mouth. The wounds should heal, even though it was a bad rape. I hope she did kill him, but I think its going to take a while a heal inside, she lost her virgininty to him" she said, glancing over to her. "She needs us more then ever"

ashrhinos : Bengali felt physically sickened, his guts twisting inside him. "I could have prevented this! I had him held in my grasp like a small puppet, and I could have ended it right there anf then...I was so stupid!"

myrakat: "Bengali don't blame yourself. You didnt know. plus we cant change the past. whats done is done I am afriad." she said softly. "Support her. she needs you. She needs us all."

ashrhinos : "and we've got that Shula coming here as well...I can think of so many reasons why he's going to be pissed off...I'd better contact him too." Again he went to the comms panel and punched in the number that came from Shula's ship...

ashrhinos : ooc: can you be Bengali for this?

myrakat: yeah shure

myrakat: "This is Bengali, come in Shula"

ashrhinos : "This is Shula here..what is it Bengali...have you captured him yet?"

myrakat: "No...the prey has been claimed...he raped one of the women, and she killed him in response...

ashrhinos : Shula was quiet for a moment, pondering this news. "My sincere thoughts go to your woman" he bowed his head briefly. You have his carcass there?"

myrakat: "She said he drowned, she watched his bosy float downstream in the river, face down. She came back with his clothing shredded and covered in his blood. She was covered in his blood, although Lion-O will be here in a few hours to verify this with the sword of omens"

ashrhinos : "He's not dead!"

myrakat: "the amount of blood we found, if wasnt then, but he should be by know, according to our healer. We can't look for him untill re-enforcements come, then we will look for the body. Shula I have no reason to doubt Myra. His blood was even in her mouth"

ashrhinos : "Hmmm, I do not douby her either, but...Schwenk is a survivor, he has escaped me enough times for me to know that. No disrespect to your brave woman who was attacked, but he isn't easily overcome, even when apparently mortally wounded he has the horrible knack of surviving. Have you had no doubts about this? After all, there is no body to verify is there, surely you must have a small doubt?"

myrakat: "A little, purely because of the reason you pointed out. but I havent seen so much blood on ssomeone before. I simply dont know, thats where the sword of omens come in. if he cant locate the body, we can safley assume he washed out ot the ocean. If by the slim chance he survived, he would be far"

myrakat: wouldnt be far even

ashrhinos : Shula shook his head slowly. "Oh my friend...if only you knew Gaston Schwenk. I shall arrive in three hours...I shall increase velocity. You can search with the assumption he is dead, I shall search with the assumption he's alive and see who is right. My advice is this my friend. Until we're certain, keep security to maximum"

myrakat: "Understood Shula. Bengali out"


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own the rights of the song _Insatiable_, but I wish I did, do a google search if you are courious and listen to it, its peformed by Darren Hayes, it's very nice **

Lion-O landed the ship just outside the lair. It was weird being back on third earth. He missed it thought it was his home for a long time. The other Thundercats had decided to stay at Thundera, as it seems the worry is over, but at what cost. Poor Myra. I will see how she is doing. Cheetara jumped out of the ship with Lion-O and entered the lair, and met Bengali.

"Ho, Lion-O, Cheetara" Bengali called.

"Ho Bengali. How is the everything at this time?" Lion-O questioned.

"As well as can be expected. Myra is sleeping now. I hope she sleeps better than the rest of us. Come in"

Lion-O nodded and followed him. Leon and Dion were in the control room at the time.

"We have a new guest expected anytime soon too"

"Oh?" Cheetara asked.

"Hmm, his name's Shula...he a Bengalian and quite the expert on Schwenk apparently, you'll have to excuse his condescending manner though...he's quite a jerk!"

"I will keep that in mind" Lion-O replied, entering the control room. His eyes fell on the twins. "Good to meet you again" Lion-O nodded. The pair nodded in response.

"Good day " said Lion. "Lord Lion-O and Lady Cheetara" finished Dion. "We have adjusted to life well here. Bengali and Pumyra have done a fantastic job keeping us safe from Nyrii," continued Leon. "Good" Lion-O smiled.

Shula's sleek ship landed in front of the cat's lair. He got out and made his way to the front entrance.

"Seems like our other guest has arrived!" Bengali told Lion-O. "Dion, can you please show our guest in please?" Dion then left.

"I still think he's wasting his time...Schwenk is dead" added Bengali.

"We have to double check." Cheetara pointed out.

"And I don't another thunderain attacked like Myra was" Lion-O continued, thoughtfully.

Dion walked to the entrance, and bowed to Shula as he approached the lair entrance.

"Greetings Shula of Bengalia. Please follow me" she said and started back to the control room.

Shula followed the girl into the control room where he was greeted by three thunderians. "Greetings. I am Shula. Possibly your savior in waiting" he gave a wry grin.

"Ho Shula. I am Lord lion-O, this is Cheetara, and I believe you know Bengali. This is Leon and Dion, elemental mages from the Osario system"

"Where's the girl?"

Dion stepped forward. "She is resting in her chambers"

"Well, can't she be brought to see me?"

"She still very weak, she had a turn before you arrived. If you wish for validation, you can visit her in her chamber"

Shula thought on this a moment.

"No.no, maybe it is better she rests...she has a big day tomorrow"

"Can you explain to me your plan for her" Lion-O questioned.

"Of course...she's going to show me where the attack took place and describe exactly what happened"

"Fine. I hope you don't mind but we will be present" Lion-O replied.

"You can suit yourself...just don't interfere with my search"

Lion-O raised an eyebrow. "We will not," he said sternly.

Dion broke the uneasy silence. "I have prepared sleeping quarters and food for you all."

"Good." Shula said flatly, not even noticing Lion-O's annoyance. "Anything you'd like to know about your escaped prisoner?"

"Tell me as much as you can about him." Lion-O replied.

"Well, he's victish terran. He spent a lengthy time in the military, reached the rank of captain and he thought nothing of butchering hundreds of innocent thunderians and bengalians. I've been following him for nearly five years now and I won't stop till there's his blood on my hands and his flesh in my stomach! Anything else?"

Cheetara sighed and folded her arms. "How does he fight, any weaknesses, anything se should do in we indeed run in to this murderer?

"He fights like the scorpion in the cave, the serpent in the grass. He won't come out and confront you or attack you. He prefers to kill like a coward. He would physically be no match for any feline. In essence lion-O we have to hunt like felines to find him."

Lion-O nodded. That's where the sword of omens comes in. If he is alive, the sword will tell me where he is. So what is this Schwenk's story, why did he start killing? If we knew a bit more about his persona it may give us and advantage"

"Why he started is a mystery, perhaps there are those that allow power to dictate their actions. Schwenk is just plain evil, no reason needed for that. So Lion-O, you have Schwenk cornered, no place to run and unarmed. He is begging for your mercy...what do you do?" Shula raised an eyebrow.

Cheetara's eyes narrowed. How blunt can you get?

"I am lord of the Thundercats, I have to uphold the code of Thundera and I trust you would of known that. All I can do is hand him over to the authorities. And if he is a war criminal, so it would of the Bengalian authorities as per space regulations. You know that. So more then likely it would be yourself."

"And you would hand him over, knowing his fate...hold does that hold with the code of Thundera? You capture him and he'll escape, he always does. That's the problem with you thunderians, too worried about the criminal. He has butchered hundreds of your loyal subjects; he has nearly raped the girl. I guess you'd have him doing some community service" he sneered.

Lion-O frowned.

Cheetara stepped forward. "The needs of the many out way the needs of the one. That holds with the code of Thundera – Justice, Loyalty, honor and truth. We wouldn't just let him run around free, it seems that this Schwenk made his own fate years ago. The code is not blind. If it would saves thousands of innocent thunderian lives so it will be, that holds with the code"

"So what's the difference then, you may as well be his executioner as you are handing him over. One slice of your sword would save so much time and the chance of escape!"

Lion-O had to laugh. "You know the sword will not take the life of another evil or good. Now I wonder, how I get around that then? Oh I know! Follow the code. He is evil. Evil has to be stopped. What else would you have me in my position?"

"Pah! What is the good of an impotent sword!"

Lion-O stepped forward as if to challenge him. He was physically bigger, and he had to refrain himself. "I am not here to for you sneer at the Sword of Omens, because you seem to have your own issues. Why you persistently insult us with your personal bitterness! You know what the sword is for; so don't try to challenge it. It saddens me that you are starting to remind me of a reptilian." Lion-O pondered. "Now if you have what ever out of your system, I would like to work something out? Or is that hard as well capturing Schwenk?" He retorted.

Dion nervously coughed, not liking the atmosphere.

"You're right Lion-O, I do have issues, and little wonder...you live in your little sugary, syrupy, self-righteous world and look where it gets you...look at that girl who is asleep now...where did it get her? You underestimate Schwenk...he feeds off of people like you. Tell me Bengali, would you hold back given another chance?"

Lion-O gave Shula a hard cold stare.

"You amuse me Shula. For someone who has not met me, or known about the Thundercats, or Thundera and all the trails we have had to go through, well done Shula, You seem to have it all figured out" he snorted. "And you think I am self righteous? You have no Idea. Do not dictate to me how to be lord of the Thundercats. I am only one person. I cannot be everywhere to save everything at the same time. That's why we have the code. We stick together and help each other. Granted what has happened shouldn't of happened. But if you manage to catch him in the past then who knows." Lion-O shrugged sarcastically. "I don't think anyone in particular is the blame for it."

Bengali looked Lion-O then at Shula.

"I will not deny my wish to redeem myself for earlier, and for what Schwenk has done in the past. But I am a Thundercat; I have to uphold the code. I cannot kill with intention. Only in self-defense as a last resort " He gritted.

"Hmmm, how very noble. OK, let's hear your ideas then... this should be good!"

Choosing to ignore that last remark, Bengali stepped forward. "Lion-O will locate Schwenk with the Sword of Omens. If he is still alive, we will hunt him down capture him. If you hunt him down, I am sure you have own rules to uphold which we respect. I just hope we can work together on this one. I am sure this has been the best chance to get him. We need to get it right. " Bengali stated.

"I look forward to seeing the Eye in action" changing his tone somewhat

Lion-O raised an eyebrow. He folded his arms and said nothing. "Do we start at first light?"

"Why wait...or does the Eye need a full eight hours beauty sleep?"

"That's a bit flawed considering you haven't spoken to the girl which wont be until tomorrow. Where would you start? It's a big planet out there you know. You go straight ahead while the impotent sword gets its essential sleep" Lion-O retorted now getting angry. He was the alpha male and was starting to see this as a personal challenge to him.

"Won't the Eye work now then? Let's not waste more time" Shula saw Lion-O getting steamed and he himself was getting tired of the delay with the high and mighty Sword of Omens.

"I take it that "please" is not in your dialect then" Lion-O muttered, taking his sword, and held it in front of his face. "Sword of Omens. Give me sight beyond sight!" He beckoned.

Lion-O stammered. "The sword can not find Schwenk..." Lion-O said. "It's all blurred, like it is trying to show me something but it is blurred like it is blind..." he thought. He looked away from the sword. "The sword cannot locate Schwenk. Either he is dead or left the planet"

Shula chuckled quietly. "How many times has the Eye been 'blind' before...does this happen often?"

"This is the first time." Cheetara defended. "If it could find Schwenk on third earth it would show him...I think he may of left the planet, the sword couldn't show Lion-O a image of him."

"No.he hasn't left. It's not like him...and don't I seem to recall somebody saying 'he's dead'?"

"Yes...Myra thought she had killed him...but what your right and he survived and escaped off the planet?" Bengali pointed out.

"If he isn't dead, then he must be mortally injured... that's what you told me" he pointed his finger at Bengali "So, does that sound like somebody who's going to swan off at their leisure... all these excuses. Admit it. You don't know where he is do you... you've mislaid a war criminal, falsely report his death, then 'oh, no.actually he might be off world somewhere' you're a joke!"

Bengali snarled. Lion-O held him back.

"Shula you are the joke. You have been here less then an hour, instead of working with us to catch this criminal, you are insistent on challenging the code of Thundera, the Sword of omens, taking it upon yourself to personally insult others? Is that the real reason you haven't caught him yet? Too busy blaming and insulting others for your own problems!" He roared at him.

"Ok everyone that's enough!" Cheetara exclaimed. "Please!" She said walking between the men.

Shula laughed long and loud "You are good Lion-O. This is the poison that is Schwenk, he drives you mad doesn't he...I don't mean to insult you or your code, or especially your sword." Shula offered his large hand in friendship.

Lion-O looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow. He reluctantly took his hand and shook it in return. Cheetara sighed with relief. "Now do start the search now or wait for Myra when she wakes?" she asked.

"Lion-O, what do you suggest?"

"Schwenk would stay on the planet, yes?"

"Yes...probably somewhere close to here, to keep an eye"

"Well as the sword of omens cannot locate him, we then need to wait for Myra to awake and then ask to be taken to where it happened. Then we start our search there"

Leon stepped forward. "Lion-O, I can search for terran life forms from here in the control room." Lion-O nodded. Thank you. I suggest we use this chance to sleep, while we wait for Myra. How does that sound Shula?"

"I am tired...and a little hungry too, may I have some food...please?"

"Come with me Shula" Dion bowed. "I have already prepared a room, with some food" se said, walking out of the control room.

Lion-O watched Shula follow Dion out of the control room.

"I am going to need some sleep now after that "Political" debate" He said scratching his head.

"I sense more is going on then what we are being told" Cheetara replied.

"What do you mean"?

"With Shula and Schwenk"

"Ah. I agree Cheetara. He and Schwenk must go way back. This is personal gratification, revenge not justice. It's not right. It could put more lives in danger"

"Well that's why we live by the code Lion-O, so we don't travel down that route. It's a shame not everyone does. That's why we are here. To make sure that doesn't happen to more innocent people."

It was the dead of night, and Schwenk found himself on the floor, having fallen off the chair in his sleep. Schwenk rose from the floor and looked for some water to drink. He hadn't had alcohol in some time and this hangover was a peach! He found a tumbler full of water and he sat in the captain's chair. It was lovely and soft and beautifully crafted in leather. Schwenk sniffed the air, it smelt of Myra. He swigged his water and decided to crawl on fours and explore the inner workings of the ship. He glanced at all the circuitry and the gentle blue glow of the plasma conduits. He lifted his head at the sound of the door opening and promptly smacked the back of his head on the metal casing.

"Holy Crap!" he yelled as the ringing kept shooting through his already tender head. He rubbed it furiously, convinced his hand would be covered with blood, but his hand remained clean.

Myra was already standing in the door watching him rub his head. Trying not to laugh, she walked up to him.

"Hey. Are you ok?" she asked smiling.

"What time is it?"

"Its the middle of the night, about 3am. Shula and Lion-O is here. Everyone is asleep at the moment. We could take our chances and slip away while they sleep" she said, uneasy about being in the same Liar as Shula and Lion-O.

"Well...I don't think that is going to be possible" he said, looking serious.

"What do you mean, not possible?"

"I've just been looking over your ship...there's not enough power. You've been running cloaking on this baby and a dampening field to stop them detecting me...there's not enough juice to get away, I checked it out before I tried skull surgery"

Myra muttered some Thunderain curse words under her breath. She looked up at Schwenk. "The power should last for a few more days. When everyone has gone, I will ask to take leave to visit my family, "In light" of what's happened. I will borrow some power cells. That's all I have if you got anything better"

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault...I can hide out until they go. At least I hope they go...no body and who knows what they'll do...mind you...there are two more ships here now. We could always borrow one"

Myra sighed. "I would prefer if we left in this ship if allowed. It will look genuine, they wouldn't think to follow us" Myra shrugged. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it" she weakly smiled.

"I don't think they'll have left their motors running anyway...we'll hold out here. Your idea is a good idea!"

Myra offered a weak smile.

Schwenk grasped his head in pain, as his self-inflicted headache got worse.

"Aaah, my head, I think it's going to drop off! You gave me too much booze you cow!"

Myra laughed. "So much for handling your drink!" she smirked. "Best thing for this sort of hangover is drinking plenty of water. You would feel better," she said.

"I tried that, but it doesn't taste nice" he whined.

Myra pouted. "Here me thinking you like a bit of a drink"

"Oh I do! Especially with you, but I can't... you...smell!" he waved his hand in front of his nose

Myra sniggered. "Looks you're the one that needs a bath. A mud pile is cleaner then you!"

"At least my feet don't smell of cheese...and...that's not the smelliest area too" he nodded his head decisively

Myra rolled her eyes and groaned. "Are you sure you wasn't a woman in your last life?" she retorted at his bitchiness.

"If I was, then I was obviously being punished!" he smirked and pushed Myra again.

Myra raised an eyebrow, and pushed him back.

"Are you going to introduce me to your parents?"

"No. My father will recognize you straight away. And when they find out I was "attacked" they wont be very welcoming"

"That will be very hard on you Myra... I feel terrible, like I'm punishing you...I don't want to split your family and friends up" Schwenk was getting emotional.

"Don't feel bad for me. Its ok." Myra sighed. "They would come around one day."

"Not to me though... I'm ruining your life bit by bit... I'm so selfish" he started to sob.

Myra looked at him curious. Is he still drunk? I bet Shula wouldn't know what to do if he witness this side of him. "I made this choice. Just support me like I support you. Then we can get through is. "

"But it's so unfair on you! What happens if you want a normal life? They could kill or capture you, you'll be forever shunned by your people... what can I offer in return?"

"Well this is what I want" she paused, guessing he would not like it. "We just go, No more fighting, no more pain. No more revenge, no more killing. So what if that's who you are, I am not saying that you are not. But if you want the same things I do, why does it have to continue? For the future?" Schwenk was silent; it was the one thing he hoped he would never have to tell Myra.

"I can't stop!"

"Why?"

"There will always be death near me, no place in the universe in completely empty... if it is, it's with good reason"

"That's not good enough. It doesn't justify it. Give me one good reason why you should continue killing"

"I can't give you any reason"

"I'm a hunted man Myra...as soon as I stop I'll be killed. Each new day of my life has been bought with the blood of others."

"Your avoiding the answer with excuses.

"It's not that easy" he implored "When we spoke in the cave, you promised that you wouldn't try to change me, you promised not to interfere...so why try? Maybe I enjoy what I do!"

"No I tell you how it is. You changed yourself. You fell in love with me, or so you say. You profess that you want do this and that with me, but when push comes to shove you get cold feet! Ok then here is one for you. You ran into my father. Would you kill and enjoy it, knowing I love him!"

"Don't even ask such a thing!" he replied

"I should! You enjoy killing, or sorry its just business isn't it! So what would it be?"

"I will not answer," he roared

"Answer me!" she shouted. "I have given most of my life for you, and you all can do just refuse to answer a question!"

"No!" he tried to push past her

Myra grabbed Schwenk, by his arm, refusing to let go.

"Would you kill me if I was to try?"

"Why would you try in the first place?"

Schwenk was getting increasingly frustrated by Myra's questioning "he would recognize me in the first place, I wouldn't recognize him...would he try to kill me, or hand me over?"

"Don't answer the question with more questions. I am not the one with the issue here," she said.

"I shall not answer! It is pointless questioning that will get you nowhere...now just drop it!"

"No I will not drop it! You haven't given me anything to hold on to! I have given you my life!" she paused. "This is what I think. You haven't gotten over your family's death. Not by a long shot. You figured that killing for revenge would make it better. Then you found it didn't and the pain of the loss came back. That's why you haven't stopped, why it seems you cant. I could be your chance to stop and move on. Looks like you want to stay with your pain and not anyone else," she said, letting him go, and walking over to the opposite side of the room with her back to him.

"Stop it!" Schwenk roared, "Please stop it, I can't take the pain anymore!" he broke down crying on to the floor.

Myra didn't turn around to comfort him, she couldn't. It angered her.

"If you don't want to take the pain anymore... stop." she said quietly. "Then I would be here"

"How can I? How can I do the impossible? You promised me...you took me in and promised me you wouldn't interfere. Why do you torture me so? Is this some part of a bigger plan? What happens next? Hand me over to Shula a broken man? You couldn't hurt me more if you tried!" again he broke down.

"Looks like your not ready" Myra sighed. She turned around.

"You are not ready to move on. You're not ready for the next phase of your life with me, who could relive the pain, and release you from your darkness. I never expected for this go this far, but I haven't buckled. What about you? Is this just an encounter or something worth fighting for?"

"I can't promise you I'll stop...what if I did kill again! Then I've broken a promise to you! I love you Myra...oh god I love you, but please stop hurting me! I am who I am...if I could change for anyone I would change for you...but look at the peril we are in right now! This is no time to lay down the sword"

"I am not talking about now, about our future. I am not hurting you. You are hurting yourself. You're hurting me. Make a decision."

"Without you may as well bring Lion-O in here now"

"Well decide Gaston. With me you don't have to kill anymore, you would not have to run. Or you can stay as you are."

"I will always have to run! Can't you see that?"

"No you don't! Why can't you see that!

"Or do you actually want to?

"So what? You forgive me, which will make all the bad stuff go away? Hey Lion-O, hey Shula...guess what? Myra has forgiven me...wahayy, you can all go now, my life is all good, thanks for coming!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh geez, for Thundera's sake!" she shouted, slamming her hands on the control panel. "When I did I say we would not forget. I know you cant. I most certainly can't. I never said I forgave you for anything…but how about STOPPING! Am I asking for too much!"

Schwenk slumped in the corner and held his head. "No, you're not asking too much!" he said softly.

"So what's the problem? Why cant you do this, why are you fighting Me." she asked.

"I'm not fighting you...I. I'm fighting myself and I'm fighting my past"

"You are. Let me help you win so we can move on after all these dark years. Aren't you tired of this?"

"Maybe I'm tired of life...maybe I don't deserve anything good happening"

"If you think like that, then nothing good can come of It.," she said.

"Help me!"

Myra knelt down in front of him. "Well let me. Can we go, and you stop?"

"I'll try"

"That's not enough. You would do more then try. I have. What about you?"

"I want to!"

"Then do so, why is it so hard to say yes?"

"Yes" he barely whispered, not looking at Myra.

"What? Look at me" she said grasping his face gently.

"Yes...I will" he whispered through tear filled eyes.

Myra smiled. "Was it that hard to say?"

"Yes!"

Myra slumped down. She looked up at him.

"Yes...a nice little farm somewhere... a billion miles from anywhere...just you and me"

"Sounds good" She smiled.

"And you can walk around naked the whole time"

Myra rolled her eyes and laughed at him trying to lighten the mood. Fir the first time she saw the human in him, which caught her off guard, she found herself staring in to his blue - grey eyes for a long while.

What's that for?"

"You" she smiled. "Always making me laugh"

"That's because I'm a natural comedian!"

Myra shook her head laughing. "I am trying to be serious here" she smiled.

"You do 'serious' very well, might I say!"

"So do you, when you are not fighting it!"

"My life is too serious anyway...my mouth get's me into trouble...did you know that?"

"Yes"

"I want to be a new person...leave the old one behind!"

"Then I will be there with you all the way"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

"What's in store for tomorrow?"

"Well I guess they are starting the search. I have summoned the guardian of Thundera who has blinded the eye if Thundera, so we have just got to wait them out"

"It's going to be a tough few days for you. Shula will be grilling you about everything"

"I don't care"

"Even so, please be realistic, my love will be scant armor when you're with him...I don't think I can actually be there in person to hold your hand...he might spot me" he winked

Myra smiled. "I can handle him. I should be fine" she assured.

"I hope so... am I still allowed to kill him?"

"Only if we really need to. No more for revenge, that part doesn't need to consume you anymore"

"But... it's Shula... you know what he'd do to me!"

"If we get caught...which we wont. And he won't know where we are. I think that would be more torture for him then anything else" she winked.

"I admire your, slightly misplaced optimism" he smiled "he won't just give up, you know"

"Nor will I"

"Blimey... you two might be well suited...don't you dump me for him!"

"Don't worry, by the sound of him I would killed him myself in that situation!" she laughed.

"Well, I would imagine he has got a very large dick!" he smiled again

"I don't do size. I do quality"

"Hmmm...you've could have sex with me then!"

Myra laughed out loud in shock in his boldness.

"You think highly yourself in that department?" she winked

"True quality shows through... you've got a great taste in men... and I don't mean you drinking my blood either"

Myra rolled her eyes, and stood up. "I think we needed to have this talk before we can go any further. I am glad it turned out well"

"Me too, it would have been hell of a fight for you to drag me to the lair!"

"You know I wouldn't do such a thing"

"Really? Not even if had I gone ape shit?"

"No." she said quietly.

"Hmmm" he pursed his lips

"Hmmm?"

"You would NEVER hand me over...not even if I had done something really bad. What if I told you I was going to kill your father and enjoy it?"

"You would never do such a thing"

"I know...but, what if?"

Then why consider it? Why test me again!"

"You did to me... fairs fair"

"No. I opened your eyes and made you see. I didn't test you"

"I know. I'm sorry, I was just curious about the 'what if...' please indulge me"

Myra sighed. "I would most probably kill you myself." she flatly, not liking his indulgence, getting too close hers.

"OK, OK. I'm not out to upset you. Plus the fact, you answered in a way that I figured anyway."

Myra looked at him and raised and eyebrow.

"What?"

Myra smiled. And shook her head. "Nothing. Did you want something to drink?"

"Erm...something soft...like your butt!"

"And what about your headache?" She said sarcastically.

"OK, just a soft drink please" he replied sheepishly

She left for the docking bay. Myra came back a few minutes later. She handed him the drink.

"That's so damned nice...who's a clever little pussy cat?"

"Gee thanks" she replied, taking a swig of her own drink.

Myra glanced around the bridge taking her mind of the situation, and then she saw it.

"Oh I thought I took that to my room in the lair" She said in thought.

"What?"

Myra walked over the other side of the room She picked up a picture frame with writing on it.

"It's a poem," She said sitting back down in her chair.

"Want to read?"

"I'll have a look"

Myra handed it over, sat aside, and let Schwenk read it:

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves I let it go_

_We build our church above this street_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathes my skin I'm stained by you_

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing in my heart_

_I am barely touching you_

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words_

_There's only truth_

_Breathe in Breathe out_

_There is no sound_

_We move together up and down_

_We levitate our bodies' soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_And nobody knows you like I do_

_The world doesn't understand_

_But I grow stronger in your hands_

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

"It's beautiful," Schwenk gasped.

Myra smiled. "I love it." she said. "Jaxx gave to me as a present"

"…I understand"

Myra smiled, and sat back in her chair.

"Who wrote it?"

Myra scratched her head. "Jaxx wrote it. He knew how much I loved poetry and gave to me a pre-wedding present," She said quietly.

"You like the arts?"

"I was going to be teacher in creative writing if Thundera was not destroyed."

"That's a real pity...you would be great with children... a real enthusiasm"

"Well I hope to have that chance one day. With my own children...if I had any of course" she said.

"I'm sure you will get the chance to achieve all of your dreams one day"

She smiled.

"I have no plans to go anywhere... well, the chance to be Shula's meal I'm going to have to cancel I think"

Myra laughed. "So you have a busy schedule huh?"

"Yeah most of it involves me making sure I am not the next meal" he smiled

"You should get back, they might check up on you"

Myra nodded thoughtfully. "Your right." she said standing up.

"I'll go to bed too, but I will fall asleep with you in my mind...hopefully to dream of you too"

Myra smiled. "I will come back once this is all blown over," she said.

"I'll listen in over the wire too"

Myra nodded. Myra walked over to the doorway, ready to leave.

"I'm sorry about earlier!"

Myra turned around. "Its ok. I am sorry if I hurt you" she smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow I hope!"

"Me too" she smiled.

She left the ship and wondered back to the lair. She felt happy that she was breaking him down like a virus, which consumes you from the inside out. It would be easier to kill him. She then couldn't help but feel guiltily. But why should she feel like this? He made her way she is, but on the flip side she found who he is under his skin, why he is the way he is, his human side. On some levels she wasn't any better. Bitter, vengeful, waiting a quick acting painkiller. Would she end up killing scores of Humans like he has with Thunderians?

Myra rubbed her eyes as she entered the cat's lair. She crept quietly to her room and settled in bed, and let the darkness and solitude of sleep take over.


	7. Chapter 7

Lion-O made his way down the council room, surprisingly after a good night sleep, he walked in to find Dion, Leon, and Bengali already seated talking among them selves. "Morning all"

"Morning Lord Lion-O" they replied in unison.

Cheetara joined in afterwards. "Morning everyone. I hope everyone slept well," She said taking her seat.

Lion-o smiled sheepishly. "Bengali where is Myra and Shula?"

"They haven't arrived down here yet. Probably be here soon I guess"

Lion-O nodded, and plonked himself down. Myra then slowly entered the control room, smiled weakly at everyone and sat down slowly.

Shula strode into the control room, fashionably late. He had dispensed with his armor plating and now wore a tight black body suit, very similar to Lion-O's. "Another day, another dollar" he smiled.

Lion-O nodded, and looked at the group. "What would be the most logical plan to follow Shula?" he asked. "Considering the eye is unable to help, you are our last hope"

Shula put his hands together and looked at the group. "Are we assuming he's still alive?"

Lion-O nodded. "With what Myra brought back, if we don't find him we can safely assume he is dead?"

"I don't think so. With Schwenk no body, no evidence I'm afraid. Bloodied clothes prove nothing...are we even sure it's his blood?"

"Pumyra tested it, it was human blood, it was found all over Myra even inside her mouth" Cheetara confirmed.

"Schwenk's blood?" Shula pressed

"I ran a search of the database with the DNA, found in the blood," Pumyra added. "It belongs to Gaston Schwenk," she said softly. Myra leaned back emotionless.

"Leon did you find anything on the scanners?"

"Myra... please describe what happened...before we go to the site"

Myra sighed heavily. "I don't where to start," she said shakily. "I was walking through the woods, and he came out of no where, I think I was in the wrong place in the wrong time. He pounced me, recognizing me from when he was at the lair, calling me Moira. He pinned me down, after a fight, ripped at my clothes. And then." Myra shifted, uncomfortable. "I fought as much as I could…but he wouldn't stop punching, taking what strength I had left. He was bragging how he was "Gonna tell his buddies how he banged a cat" I got angry; I wasn't about let that happen. His clothes was ripped with both of our blood, I pushed him hard, he fell backwards in the river, he didn't come up for a while, then I saw his body face down floating away…" she finished to a silent room. Lion-O coughed awkwardly. Leon shook his head in disgust. Cheetara sighed inwardly, Dion smiled at Myra.

"Why do you think he drowned? After all, his injuries weren't so serious that he was unconscious?"

"Well the fact he didn't come up for a quite a while, then his body came up face first, and floated downstream. He wasn't moving"

"Take me to where this happened!" Shula said flatly

"Ok" Myra replied unfazed. Lion-O stood up. "We will all go. Then Shula can advise who can search where. Sounds good Shula?"

"Fine...let's not waste any time" Shula stood up.

Lion-O stood and led the group outside. They reached the woods. "You lead now Myra," he said softly. Myra nodded, and leads them to the clearing where she and Schwenk had their "fight" complete with the river nearby. Blood, and signs of a struggle where still visible. "We are here." Myra stated.

Shula knelt down and examined the blood. He prodded some of the blood with his finger and sniffed the sticky black residue. Then he sucked his finger and explored the taste. "Show me where he fell in the river"

Cheetara screwed her face up at the sight of him tasting the blood. She gave a worried glance to Lion-O. The Lion shook his head in response.

Myra led him where they fought just be the riverbank. "I am pretty sure it was here"

Shula looked around for a while "are you sure? There's no blood here"

"I think so, it happened so fast" she exclaimed, looking desperately for blood. She spotted some a few feet away. "There seem to be blood there, that could be it"

"I thought you said he was practically bleeding to death" Shula simply placed his boot on the few spots there were.

"That's what it looked like" she shrugged. "I don't know about human biology, from what I saw and have seen I thought it was enough, I could be wrong. Although I wasn't wrong about him floating motionless, down the river"

Shula turned to Lion-O "Where does that river lead?"

"To the ocean" Lion-O replied.

"Well obviously!" Shula snorted, "how far away is that?"

Lion-O snorted in return. "Well are near the bridge of light, which leads straight out to Berserker territory in the ocean"

"There's not enough evidence to prove he's dead!" Shula said emphatically

"Well what should we do then" Lion-O asked. "What would be the best course of action?"

"What would you do?"

"Search the nearby area, that's the hunting plains, and there the Berbil village, all the forests around here, I was only asking as you know him best out of all of us, I thought you may have a good idea where he may go"

"If he's alive then he will be as close as is safe to you and the Cat's Lair. He will be watching you all, and as for Myra, she would be in great danger. He would attack again and make up for last time. In time could you not try the Eye again?"

"Ok" Lion-O agreed. He took the sword of omens out. "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight!" he commanded. After few minutes, he looked away from the swords eye in frustration. "Its still doing the same thing" he exclaimed.

"Hmm. Something is not right...can you not feel it Lion-O?" Shula scowled.

"It is a bit of coincidence I must admit" Lion-O Agreed. " Lion-O sighed. "We cant do much else then search for him"

Shula took Lion-O to one side and spoke in a mere whisper. "I know that we've had our differences so far, an I'm sorry for that...but, it's the girl...Myra...she's not telling the truth about something. Please forgive my impertinence, but try to believe my sincerity in this."

Lion-O looked at him surprised. "What would Myra have to gain from lying?" he pointed out.

"At this moment in time I have no idea" Shula shook his head. "That's why it doesn't make sense. How DID he escape from your cells...I imagine they must be very, very secure"

"From the information that I was given, she went to feed him unaware of who he was, he took his chance and attacked her, forcing her to release him,"

"That's three times she's been attacked by him. So far, everything he has done here, everything revolves around Myra. How could he force her to release him, surely there must be alarms and all that technology?"

"Of course the alarms where set off, we found Myra dazed, she had been struck in the face, and it had to be stitched and there where hand marks around her neck apparently, That would tell me otherwise then she set him free purposely"

"OK Lion-O, how much do you want this man captured?"

"You know how much I want him captured, what are you getting at?"

"Do you trust me implicitly?"

"So far I suppose. You haven't given me a reason not to…yet"

"Right. This is between just us two. We're going to come to the conclusion that he's dead. I will hang around for a while piecing it together...but, we shall secretly monitor Myra very closely, because either willingly or unwillingly, she is the key to getting him"

Lion-O nodded, and looked over to Myra who standing with a comforting Cheetara. He wondered if Shula was right. He glanced back. "Ok Shula. Give it 48 hours. If nothing comes from it, we can move on form this " he asked.

"Agreed...for what it's worth, I hope I'm wrong...oh, and one more thing. When we do capture him, you will hand him over to my custody won't you?" he smiled a toothy grin.

"You know I have to as per space regulations, hopefully that will solve any issues for me and you…so you are welcome to him" he replied.

"I'll save you a mouthful of the spoils then?"

"Oh Jaga no ... that's fine, I just want him out of way of other thunderians, that's enough for me"

"Don't knock it until you try it...nothing like prey squirming under your body as you take the first bite" he licked his lips.

"Not my cup of thunderain tea…a bit old school Shula don't you think?" Lion-O replied.

"That's a shame...still, I'll have him all to myself...don't like sharing anyway" he laughed. "I can probably keep him alive for a few hours before he loses too much body to stay alive. I guess that's where we're different...ah, well"

Lion-O had to laugh at his remark. "You and him seem to go way back. Just don't give me a reason not to trust you Shula."

Myra sighed as she got back into the lair. She went into the control room to find Bengali as he returned first. "I am just doing a system check on my ship Bengali," she said.

"OK, do you want me to come and help you?"

"Ah no, wont take me long, just a system diagnostic" she shrugged.

"OK, well, maybe I'll pop over later and see if it's going OK" he smiled.

"Ok I will be only a hour or so. Just let me know when you are on your way" she smiled back.

"No problem" he replied

Myra smiled and walked out. She left the lair and entered her ship, locking the entrance door behind her. She walked into the bridge. "Schwenk?"

Schwenk span around in the captain's chair looking serious "I'm going to take over the whole world...mwhahahaha!" he grinned. "What a lovely chair... so full of, power!"

Myra folded her arms, laughing. "In your dreams"

"And what dreams I have" Schwenk stood up and threw his hands to the sky "I'm living my dream... I've got Myra and I love her!"

Myra smiled sweetly. "Then I have my dreams," she said back in a cold manner.

"What are they?"

"I have you," she said walking up to him. "And that's enough for me to get what I need…" she said,

"And..."

"That makes me the most content woman in the system" she said, emotionlessly.

"And.?"

"What?" She said a little uneasy.

"OK, I'll help you out Myra... OK, just fill in the gaps... I love Myra and Myra bleep me?"

Myra faked a smile."…Of course I love you" she managed, gritting through her teeth.

"You see, that wasn't difficult was it" he kissed her

Myra broke off the sudden kiss "No I guess not. Just haven't said in a while" she replied.

"Didn't expect to say it again"

"Oh...sorry. I didn't mean to drag up the past!" he said sincerely

"No, don't worry its good. Means we both can move on" she said, rubbing her mouth.

"So, what's new in tin cat alley? How my friend Shula and pals?"

"Well I can understand why you think if Shula what you do. He nearly made Lion-O flip apparently.

"Oh, he's quite a character!" he replied grimly

"I took him to the place where the incident occurred. I think he bought it, just continuing investigation"

"Really... that's not like him"

"Is it?"

"Uh huh, he is very persistent normally... he is fairly keen on meeting me, you see"

"Well he is staying for a further 48 hours wrapping things up, He says he assumes your dead"

"OK... that's bad! That is not how he operates"

"So he has figured it out!"

"Maybe... what else did he say about me and him?"

"Nothing."

"OK...did he say what he was going to do to me?"

"I think he shared with Lion-O I heard your name mentioned and him laughing and Lion-O looking uneasy"

"OK... I know what that is then... do you know?"

Myra shook her head.

"Have you got a strong stomach? I want to tell you exactly what will happen to me"

"Go for it, gives me an idea who I am dealing with"

"Right...this is what has happened to those who have helped me...and got caught. He will take me to his ship and tie me up. His first bite will be on my shoulder...lots of meat...not too many blood vessels. Then my hands, maybe one finger at a time... maybe more. He loves the crunch. He will eat the major muscle parts first. He will take his time, he will be slow and will always eat in front of my face."

"Can you imagine the pain? Imagine that lasting for many hours"

Myra gulped. "Well what do we do? We can't let this happen"

"We don't get caught! To be captured is to die like that...simple."

"How? He is here now on third earth"

"If he does capture me...then shoot me...don't worry about him, just kill me!"

Myra nodded. She understood why. "Although I will have a go first at him. I am not having him mucking everything up"

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that! I don't understand why he's giving up though...in his position, would you?"

"Maybe I was that convincing?"

"Maybe" he replied, rubbing his chin "Or..." Schwenk suddenly looked panicked "Were you followed?"

"No," she said, sure.

"I hope not... oh god, what if you were!" he started panicking

"Stay calm" Myra soothed.

"I'm trying," he said, trembling

Myra held on to his shoulders and looked into his eyes deeply. "Where is he? Where is Gaston I know? Stop it. Focus, otherwise he has won already and we might as well kill each other now"

"Yeah, yeah...you're right. Let's get some food, maybe that'll help"

Myra nodded in relief. "Lets go to the dining quarters," she said leading the way.

"Lead on"

Myra smiled back at him as she walked on ahead. She reached the dining quarters and fixed something to eat for them both, she gave Schwenk a plate of food. "Here, this will make you feel better" she smiled.

"I'm sorry about my nerves... I'm guessing you might have been expecting someone else in the 'war criminal' department... someone stronger, maybe"

"I must admit, you are completely different to what I read and was told about you. But there is two sides to every coin" she replied.

"You are right... I just wish you'd met me years ago. Before...well, ...you know" he stared at his plate. "Both sides were shiny and immaculate then!"

"I don't mind spending the next few years buffing the coin up to its original shine" she winked.

"I know... the past will always haunt me though... haunt us!"

Myra shrugged. "Don't tell me your starting to feel guilty on what happened?" she asked a little surprised. Maybe he was change more then she thought.

"Part of me...I've killed so many...no names, no faces...just numbers."

Myra smiled weakly. "I of course don't know what that feels like. I wish I can make it go away, but I can't. To stay alive we have to look ahead, not back."

"Can't forget the dead though... I drag them through time like an anchor!"

"I know. Just deal with it how it works for you. I will be there for you when it gets hard" she smiled, taking a bite of bread.

Schwenk looked a little confused "Why though?"

Myra look at him back just a puzzled at his question "Why will I support you mean?"

"Uh huh. Not being funny Myra, but I really should be like the bug you crush under your boot! "Why help me?"

"Because I can. I can't explain it, so …that's it" she said, pushing her plate away. "I told I love you just now didn't I?"

"I know... I don't mean to be cynical...but you can see my point, right?"

"What is that not enough?"

"OH please Myra, please let's not argue...you know what I mean...to even love in the first place...you see my point, right?"

"No I don't. Why love me? I am everything your supposed to hate. We don't choose who we fall in love with" She said.

Schwenk shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Myra...I shouldn't have said anything...please forgive me!"

Hang on, don't cop out on me. Explain what you felt. What did you mean?"

"OK...I'm a thunderian mass murderer, you fall in love with me, let alone not killing me. Please I don't want to have another fight...I never implied your love wasn't enough...it is! It just seems strange that every big cat wants my blood... you want me in a funky way. I love you!" Schwenk hugged her

Myra hugged him tightly back, sighing deeply in relief. She was glad her cover wasn't blown.

"Love is strange," she said quietly after a while.

"It sure beats a catfight any day of the week!"

Schwenk finished the food on his plate and pondered. "I don't think we can stay he for much longer. We're pushing our luck! We need a way to get enough power to get away"

"I know." Replied Myra taking his plate and clearing it away. "They have power cells in their generator room, we can use them, but I would suggest we do it when we are going to leave, its going to set off every alarm in the lair"

"In that case it's the last thing we do before we depart this miserable rock. We need to hobble Shula's ship and Lion-O's too, then steal the cells...this is one hell of a tall order."

"I suggest we plan this well. We only have one chance" Myra sat down.

"I'm all ears!"

"Right," Myra sighed. "I could take out Shula's and Lion-O's ship, I will create a power surge on their power grid, that will keep them busy for a while"

"No.I'll take care of Shula's ship...it'll be fun. More personal"

"Fine, I will sort out the power cells. You take out lion-O's ship as well. I will create a scuffle in my sleeping quarters, so it throws off my back, simply because if you have a hostage, they wont do anything rash will they?" Myra winked.

"I can't take out Lion-O's ship as well, it'll double the chances of getting caught. Just do your power surge thing"

"Fine. I will take care of lion-O's ship with this," she said, going through a nearby storage cabinet. "This device will drain its power then overload it in the ships system creating the power surge" she said. "You can have one for Shula if you want it"

"It's OK, I'll leave my mark" he smiled.

Myra shook her head smiling. "So I take it I stealing the power cell for the ship on my own?"

"No.you will wait for me...we do that together!"

"Ok, so Shula ship and Lion-O's ship, then lair power cells, then off we go?"

"Oh yes, simple as that!" Schwenk stopped and cocked his head to one side. "Can you hear someone?" he said quietly.

"Myra's widened. "Bengali! He must be checking up on me! Hide" she whispered.

"Not being funny, but where's your wardrobe...it might mask my smell!"

"In the docking bay, loads of leathers in there that would mask your scent, just next door to here"

Schwenk ran quickly to the docking bay and hid himself amongst the leather. Myra had some of her dirty clothes amongst the pile. Schwenk did find the combination of smells both arousing and nauseating.

"Myra, you there" Bengali called.

Myra flushed, "in the kitchen Bengali, just fixing something to eat, want something?" she called casually.

"Sure, why not. I'm starving!"

Myra smiled, and fixed them both something to eat. She set out a place setting for Bengali, and sat the opposite side on the dinning table.

"Enjoy"

Bengali started eating the food. "Mmmm, delicious as usual. Wow, I could eat a horse"

"Thanks!" Myra chirped. "I can fix seconds if you need it." She watched on Bengali heartily enjoying his meal. I can see to the way to your heart is through your stomach" she smiled.

"My stomach has been growling for ages... I must admit, that was one reason I popped over."

Myra smiled sweetly. "I only just finished the diagnostic. I just need some power cells replacing, apart from that she is fine. Was that the other reason you came" she smiled. She let off a few pheromones in the air, to cover the scent of Schwenk was still lightly evident in the room, and she would just have to go with how Bengali would interpret her smell.

"Have you bathed recently... sorry, I know it's an odd question"

Myra blinked. "Erm, I bathed this morning. Why do I smell?"

"No, it's not that..." Bengali stood up "There's just an odd smell here...can't seem to recognize it though, it's very faint."

"Maybe some of the food is going off in here. I haven't been in here for a while. Don't worry your food is fine!" she laughed, letting off more pheromones.

"It's not food...no, it's something... oh I don't know, just a strangely familiar smell that I cannot place"

"Maybe I need a bath after all," Myra suggested. "Or it could be you!" she joked.

Bengali laughed. "No, my food doesn't digest that fast! Oh, I don't know, it'll probably come to me later"

"Yeah, it will more then likely will, she said standing up and walked over to him. "Would you like seconds?" she winked.

"Go on then, you've tempted me... while you're doing that I'm going to stretch my legs"

"Ok." Myra smiled and went back to fixing some more food for him.

Bengali got up and headed into the next compartment, it was the docking bay. "Geez Myra, this place is a tip! I'll give you a hand clearing up if you like" Bengali called out. Schwenk froze and hoped the white tiger didn't get any closer.

Myra finished fixing his food, and run after him into the docking bay. "Oh no you don't to do that. Any way these is only "lady things" I prefer you didn't see, we are not that well acquainted Bengali," she laughed. "Come on, I finished fixing your meal" she said, beckoning him to follow be holding on to his arm. Bengali blushed a little under his fur at Myra's re-mark. He coughed.

"OK...hmmm, there's that smell again...it's weird... what the hell is it?"

"I have a lot of dirty clothes in here, plus it's been here for three months, must have festered a bit. Come on, your food is getting cold"

Reluctantly Bengali went for seconds "That's going to bug me now" he scowled.

"Oh come on, don't let a silly smell get to you, otherwise you will be in a mood for the rest of the week" she joked; handing him is plate after following him back to kitchen.

"I know...I'm sorry. You were saying about power cells?"

"Oh, I need two power cells, so the ship can recharge its power"

"OK, we'll see if we can grab some in a few days, when everything has calmed down again."

Myra nodded.

"I don't know how long that Shula will be hanging around for...he's a pain in the butt to be honest! Him and Schwenk deserve each other!"

"They are a pair, I agree with you on that one" she said, pulling herself up top of the table. "I thought he said he believes Schwenk is dead"

"Don't know on that score... he seems to be unsure himself"

Myra sighed. "I will just glad it when it will be over with so we can move on" she said.

"Hmmm. One thing I will say about Schwenk... he's a survivor. Shame he's so bad really... someone that tough doesn't deserve digestion" he smiled wryly.

Myra smiled weakly back.

"How did it feel for you? Being the thunderian that did kill him?"

"Weird. I never killed anyone before, like I told you at dinner the other day" she said. "But I did it without thinking twice. Hopefully for other thunderians sake that I was successful she sighed.

"I'm not sure how Lion-O feels about the possibility of his survival."

"Nor do I. considering the eye wont find him, it must mean something"

"If he's alive and if Lion-O found him, what would he do?"

"I don't know. I don't think Lion-O is the character to kill now. I think he would hand him over to Shula."

"And hand him over to his death? Is that any better than doing it himself?"

"I don't know. It might be different as Schwenk is a war criminal. He knows what's going to happen, but as the lord of the Thundercats he can't take the life of another, but he also knows the thunderians that died because of Schwenk. He is between a rock and a hard place. I don't envy him at the moment"

"I'm sure he has taken another's life before"

"Well I don't know that. I have only met him this one time" Myra shrugged. "It was just an idea"

"I know...not sure I couldn't do it myself...what with what he did to you...it makes it more personal"

I know that..." she sighed rubbing her arms, looking like she was reliving some unwanted memories. "I don't anyone to go through that as much as Lion-O"

"Maybe we should change the subject?"

Myra smiled as if to say thank you. "Is the food ok?"

"Wonderful!"

"Good, Have I managed to feel your hole of a stomach?" she asked.

"For the time being, but it won't stay full for long I guess. I'd better be getting back...try to come over soon, I don't want you over here on your own too much" he said kindly.

"Ok. I should be back in about a couple of hours, once I have tided my tip of a docking bay" she smiled.

With that Bengali left the ship and headed back to the lair. Making sure he had gone Myra rushed to the docking bay.

"Schwenk you can come out now" she called.

Schwenk uncovered himself from the garments. "Bloody hell...I stink" he screwed his nose up. "Isn't it time you did some washing...I'm guessing all your underwear and socks are here!"

Myra folded her arms. "You could of gone in the clean washing hamper. Not my fault in your wisdom you decided to opt for the dirty washing one" she replied.

Schwenk stood there and looked dumbstruck "You never said there was a clean one! Anyway, what's the big idea letting him down here...I thought I was a goner"

"I didn't get the chance as you was off and atom!" she snorted. "I had to be casual with him, so he didn't get suspicious."

"OK...it's fine. Now, we wait until dark. You will all have dinner together I'm assuming?"

"Yeah, Dion is cooking tonight"

"OK, when you're all sat down for your banquet, give me signal, I don't know, anything I guess. I'll work on Shula's ship. Then have a 'natural break' and fry Lion-O's ship, I'll meet you where the power cells are... then we'll get the hell out of dodge! Sound like a plan?"

"A huh. I will trash my room before dinner" she said.

"OK...if we get caught it's the old hostage routine...you'll need to get Lion-O's attention because Shula's not good in hostage situations I'm afraid" he looked edgy.

Myra nodded thoughtfully. "How could I do that? Any suggestions?"

"Suggest what?"

"Get lion-O's attention so Shula don't do anything stupid"

"You just make sure that Lion-O prevents me from harming you, and that he keeps Shula away as well. The last time I tried this routine it had rather unfortunate consequences for my poor old hostage...Shula has never really got the hang of the 'innocent bystander' routine I'm afraid, it's all fair game to him"

Myra nodded. "Its a date!" she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Myra sat down to the rest of the group of Thundercats. She looked at them all. She felt sad, as her heart sank. This was more then likely the last meal she would have with any of them. She ate quietly, while everyone chatted. She brought the cylinder Schwenk gave her at the beginning of this. Now it had a use. She installed a transmitter to the ship, giving Schwenk the signal to go for it. It was attached to her belt, looked one of her accessories on her belt. Nerves filled her from the bottom of her stomach, as she looked on to her Thunderians, her friends. Was she doing the right thing? Now was her last chance to back out. She hadn't sent the transmission yet, and she had to make a decision. Myra sighed to herself. She had to do this. She spent year's preparing for this day, and no Thundercat or anyone was going to come in between this. She wanted it too much. It has spent the last few years consuming her to this stage where she couldn't think straight. " Imp so sorry" she thought to herself to the Thundercats, looking at the table, pressing the transmitter under the table.

Schwenk received the signal and ran towards Shula's ship. Schwenk himself was dressed in black and he kept to the darker areas of the undergrowth...just to be sure. As he approached Shula's ship his stomach started twisting and he felt a little overcome. He had never before entertained the idea of willingly walking on his ship. The main door was unlocked and Schwenk slipped in. He glanced around, not knowing exactly where to start. He decided on the power control relays. He severed them and started to leave the ship, he then looked to his right and saw Shula's small quarters, in a moment of malevolence he took down a picture on the wall, presumably some loved ones and smashed the frame on the floor. He then ripped the photo into small shreds. With a smile on his face he left the ship and headed for the lair. The lair was open; Myra had done a good job of not securing the doors. He headed for the main power generation area; it was right where Myra said it was going to be. He his himself in the shadows and pressed the communicators button.

Myra looked down at the transmitter. It was signaling her to do the last part of the plan. That means Shula's ship is disabled as well as Lion-O's, Thanks to her earlier today. Her head blanking out all remaining reason as she stood up. "I'm not feeling well, I think I am going to have a lay down in my room" she smiled. Once she was excused she left the dinning room, not looking back, feeling eyes looking at her. Cheetara took a bit of food following her with her eyes. She signaled a worried look to Lion-O. Something was amiss. Lion-O nodded back. Myra walked in the direction of the sleeping chambers but diverted to the generator room at the last corridor. She ran there until she entered, and weakly smiled to Schwenk.

"OK, last lap Myra! Let's get this cell and let's get the hell off this rock!"

Myra nodded, and helped Schwenk remove the power cells needed on the ship. "Now remember if we get caught, I am your hostage, it will spare my family some upset if you see where I am coming from. That's all I ask of you in that respect. I have messed up my room, so it all falls in to place. Just makes convincing" she said standing up.

"Myra, you would be the best hostage ever!" he smiled warmly." Where's the quick way out?"

"Through the Meeting chambers, we have to be quick and quiet." She said. She then left with Schwenk, making her way to the entrance of the lair, her heart pounding the whole time.

Schwenk followed Myra, who was quick all the way. They paused briefly just outside, the Lair "What's that noise?" Schwenk asked, slightly nervously.

"I don't know, grab my arm in case we are caught," she hissed.

The pair ran as quick as they could, then, a huge roar came from behind.

"I said stop..." Lion-O said firmly, his sword extended ready for any battle. Bengali was standing ready with lion-O, his weapon ready. "What are you doing with Myra?" Bengali hissed.

"Keep back! Don't try anything stupid or she'll be dead before she hits the ground!" Schwenk hissed back.

"He's bluffing!" Shula said, standing nonchalantly next to Lion-O "he's a coward, let me deal with him!" his eyes narrowed as he stared at Schwenk.

"Do something to make it convincing" Myra whispered.

Lion-O stood forward. "Let her go, I don't think you want to harm her"

Schwenk moved his pistol from her side to in her mouth. "Really? You a gambling man Lion-O? Don't listen to Shula, he'll sacrifice anybody's life to get to me...he has no value on life except his own!"

"That's not true Schwenk...I place an enormous value on your life" he smiled

Bengali seethed, as Myra looked terrified. He tried to lounge at him, but was stopped by Cheetara. "We can not let him hurt her again," Lion-O stated. "Think carefully Schwenk you're a bit outnumbered. Just let her go"

"OK, Spots." Schwenk spat sarcastically. Answer me this Lion-O, is capturing me worth her life?"

Lion-O sighed. He wanted to save Myra more then anything. But he couldn't let any more people get hurt by him. Myra understood that. But he was not Shula. He was Lion-O.

"No it isn't. But I am a sure Shula feels differently. Tell me Schwenk is capture by me seem more favorable then getting caught by him"

Schwenk pondered this for a moment, it was an intriguing question, and unexpected too. "What...so you can hand me over to him?" Schwenk sneered "When I can have total freedom with a beautiful lady? Thing is Lion-O, I know exactly Shula would do if you weren't here, but you are and you wouldn't risk Myra's life. Now, we're going to walk nice and slow over to her ship. DO NOT follow! You try and you can have her back in pieces" Schwenk seethed.

Shula took a few paces forwards, his intent clear in Schwenk's eyes. Schwenk cocked his pistol "Oh Lion-O...you better get a grip...I'm not joking you... idiot!"

Myra let out a muffled cry of fear and pleads to the group in front of her.

Stood in front of Shula. "Stop"

"Yeah...Shula, you heard the mighty lord of the thundercraps...he said 'stop'" Schwenk sneered at Shula, deliberately mocking him. "Keep following those orders and you might get your thunderbadge too," he laughed.

Shula walked a few more paces forwards, pure hatred running through his veins.

"Shula please stop. We value Myra's life" Bengali stated.

"Uh oh!" Schwenk mocked, "Looks like you're being a bad kitty" he cocked his pistol "Last chance!"

Myra tried to struggle a bit, to make it look convincing, and make Schwenk appear he wasn't kidding. She started to weep, but not out of fear, but out of anticipation of what's going to happen, will she grow accustomed to her new life if they get way with this? At least she gets what she wanted for this time. That was enough. But was it enough for losing her life, as she knew it? Revenge? Seeing the tears, Cheetara stood firmly in front of Shula with Lion-O "Stop"

"Out of my way Cheetara" he roared "He's playing games with us all. I will not allow his escape once more!" he tried to pushing past Cheetara and then he tried to get through Lion-O.

Lion-O extended his hand across Shula's chest, his strength preventing to go any further. "This not your own battle Shula. This is everyone's battle."

"Bad luck loser!" Schwenk said. "OK" he whispered to Myra, as Lion-O was obscuring the view. "We'll walk backwards towards the ship...you're doing very well."

Myra nodded, and started backing up with Schwenk to the ship.

"He's getting away!" Shula roared again.

"He wont gets far. We can follow in our ships" Lion-O roared back.

"Aaargh. You're all weak-willed idiots... he's going to win again. Pathetic!" he spat. He struggled once more with Lion-O intent on ripping Schwenk limb from limb.

Lion-O roared at Shula again, echoing across the surrounding area. "Stop!"

Shula continued, almost fighting Lion-O to get past.

Lion-O got in front of Shula and pushed him back sending him flying to the ground. "If you thought of everyone else who is in battle with him and not just yourself, this could have been over years ago," he muttered. Cheetara stood behind him, ready to back him up.

Shula sat on the floor and listened to Lion-O's lecture "How…dare…you!" he hissed, "You have NO idea what you're dealing with! You have NO right to lecture me, I'm not one of your half-witted cronies!"

"NOR DO YOU!" Lion-O shouted back. "I am the lord of Thundercats I command all Thunderians! I have EVERY right to lecture you! I know what he has done. But your so hell bent on destroying him for your own pleasure rather then anything else, If you carry like that you will never catch him! Now get in your ship and get after him now!"

Schwenk stood and watched in amusement at the two large lions fought each other. Schwenk mused for a moment that he did have rather a fine talent for such chaos. "Hey Shula! " he called "If you had a tail you'd have it between your legs now... he OWNS you!" he roared with laughter.

Myra elbowed him in side "Just get in the blasted ship"

"What...this is too good!" he snickered back.

"We have to install the power cells yet!"

"That's fine, we'll go... oh, oh, just one more! Hey Lion-O, thanks for the hospitality your people have shown me...I hope your people earn their rightful place in the galaxy... in..Chains!" he spat. "Bengali...I'm going to have a GREAT time with your female... Cheetoes…. well I haven't got to know you, but hey I will simply imagine how many spots you have rather then counting them for real…cant have it all! And finally, my old friend Shula... I hope that picture in your quarters wasn't...erm, valuable!" he laughed as they backed into the ship and then Schwenk slammed the door. "OK, quick!"

"Myra grabbed the power cells and installed them in lighting speed. The ship engulfed to life all systems coming back online. "Lets just get out of here" She muttered, engaging thrusters.

Shula watched as the ship slowly rose into the night sky, he considered what Schwenk had said to him. "He has planned his escape well...we must go and repair our ships" he said gloomily

"What. You mean he has sabotaged our ships," growled Bengali.

"Lets just get to it" Lion-O said quietly, walking away from the Trio to start repairs on his ship.

Back in the ship Schwenk put his feet up on the control panel "In all my days I never thought we'd pull that off" he beamed "Did you see Shula's face?"

"Yeah I did" Myra replied.

"You sounds cross my dear, anything wrong?"

"No nothing you haven't done anything wrong" Myra sighed. "I didn't count for hard it would feel, leaving my life behind in a drop of a hat. She glanced over to Schwenk and weakly smiled. "I have no regrets though"

Schwenk smiled at her sympathetically "Your sacrifice hasn't gone unnoticed Myra...I will gladly down my life for you"

Myra smiled back. "So where to?"

"We won't get far with the low juice we have... what's the nearest outpost?"

"About 1 hour away" Myra sated, doing a scan. "We should hold until then, that will give us a chance to build up on supplies."

"OK...human or thunderian outpost?"

"Its Thunderian I'm afraid. I will have to go and get the supplies"

Schwenk considered this for a moment "Hardly ideal, but what the heck, we aren't got choices. I think it's time for a change of identity. How about this?" Schwenk fiddled with his shirt collar, then produced a white piece of material, producing a clerics shirt "Not bad, huh? Thought of it earlier today"

"Well done. What about your face though?"

"It's OK, my beard is coming on nicely" he smiled, rubbing the growth on his chin.

"Better be" Myra said quietly. "I have some full length cloaks in the docking bay. Father and me used them to hide from the mutants when we had to risk going to unfavorable outposts. We can use them if you like. Don't worry they are in black"

"Oooh, my favorite color!" Schwenk exclaimed "It's OK...everybody trusts a priest" he winked

"Fine" Myra replied. "What do we do to pass this hour?"

Shula stood there and continued to watch Myra's ship disappear into the night. "Come, let's follow. It'll be quicker to use my ship, I can use a hand to repair it too I'm guessing. Is everybody OK with that?"

Lion-O stopped heading to his own ship and turned to look to Shula. "Sounds like a plan. Lets get to it Bengali…Cheetara" Bengali and Cheetara nodded and followed with Shula to his ship.

Shula left the others running behind him as he sprinted to his ship. Instead of checking for damage he went straight to his quarters. He saw the destroyed photograph strewn across the floor. He knelt down and picked up the pieces, one by one. Tears started falling down his cheek.

Lion-O sent Bengali and Cheetara to the bridge to assess the damage, and he followed Shula to his quarters. He saw him knelt over a torn photo, and it seemed Shula was weeping. He stood in the doorway, sensing his upset. This guy was ruthless, he thought, remembering what Schwenk said about "hoping that photo was not valuable". "Shula?" he said after a few moments.

Shula sniffed and attempted to hide the tears. "I'm sorry, I'll clear up later...I'll help you in the bridge now" he spluttered.

"Shula what did he do" he asked softly. "Its ok, you may think I am bit of blundering idiot, but I am also a pair of ears that will listen"

Shula slumped on his bed and handed Lion-O the torn shreds of photos. "It's the last photo of my family I had...Schwenk killed them...now he's destroyed the memory too. He knows how to hurt me!" tears welling up again.

Lion-O sat on the bed sighing looking at the torn photos. He looked at Shula. "He can't destroy what's in here Shula," he said pointing to his head. "I lost the whole of my family on Thundera, the Thundercat nobles had become my family. Then I lost Jaga, he was a second father to me. I was a cub then, but it still hurts now. But I wont let it get inside, where my memories of my family are strong and rife. Try it for yourself." He suggested.

"I know" Shula sniffed "but it's just the act...it's like desecration"

"I agree. That's the thing about evil. It holds no bounds. I wonder how got that way, and what it his fascination with Myra" he pondered.

"Is she really his captive?" Shula asked Lion-O.

Lion-O looked at Shula, a little taken aback by what he suggesting. "Somehow I think Myra of all people had more sense then hang around with Schwenk for fun" Lion-O replied. "We can look into it though by looking into her past by speaking to her father. It may give us some insight on what she is up to...if that is the case"

"Why would Schwenk risk his life by going into the heart of the Cats Lair just to get Myra... he didn't need a hostage...he could have run and taken off without detection. Then there's the sudden illness that befell Myra, meaning she was there to take the hostage...it just doesn't add up. Everything with him is connected to her!"

"Hmmm..I don't believe Myra is the type to defect to evil. it has put her through too much just like me and you" Lion-O stood up and carefully put what was left of the photos on the side. "Lets go and contact Tigris, her father. and ask some questions. are you coming or do you want to stay here for a moment?"

"No, I can come back later"

Lion-O nodded and went to the bridge. Bengali was busy on repairs on the ship, Cheetara was busy doing system diagnostics looking for other repairs needing attention. So Lion-O pulled up a couple of chairs, one for him and one for Shula. He sat at a control screen and patched a communication through to new Thundera to Tigris.

Tigris was at home along when his communication desk demanded his attention. Sighing he sat in front of desk, thinking Tigriane had forgotten her purse again. He turned the view screen on. "Tigris here, hello?"

"Tigris hello there." Lion-O smiled.

"By Thundera! Lion-O lord of the Thundercats! by Thundera haven't you grown since father gave the noble title to Tygra!"

Lion-O laughed. "I wish it was on more favorable terms Tigris.."

"Ok, what has she done now?" Tigris sighed.

"Cut to the point" Shula whispered.

"Erm this is Shula. Shula this is Myra's father, Tigris." Tigris nodded in response to Shula.

"What's happened to my daughter Lion-O?"

"She was kidnapped, Tigris" Lion-O replied.

"What! who by? I demand to know!" Tigris replied.

"He's gonna tell you old man, that's why he contacted you!" Shula griped

"Forgive my abruptness, but you would be the same in my position" Tigris replied. "What are you to do with this?" he asked.

"I am known as Shula...your daughter is with Gaston Schwenk, I'm assuming you've heard of him?"

"Oh no...not Gaston...by Thundera..." he said lowering his head. He knew that name well.

"Trust me sir, as soon as I see him, he'll hurt no more...it is my crusade!"

"No you don't understand, Myra and Gaston has crossed paths before..."

"What! When...how?"

"About two years ago" Tigris sighed, visibly shaken. "She is not a traitor Lion-O, she just stubborn!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Its ok, take your time..." Lion-O assured, shooting a concerned look to Shula.

"This could be vital information Lion-O"

Lion-O nodded. "Please continue Tigris"

Tigris paused before continuing. "Myra wouldn't be easy to kidnap, she grew up on a trade ship meeting all walks of life, while we where trying to get to new Thundera. She knows how to look after herself. She would even give a male a run for their thundrillium"

"So why him?" Shula pressed

"This all started two years ago. We had come across a male Jaguar thunderain called Jaxx, and he lived with us. It was only a matter of time before he and Myra fell in love and they wanted to be joined, or common term - married. We docked on an outpost that was less then safe, but we had to because we needed supplies. We left Myra and Jaxx on the ship while we went for Supplies."

"We came back to a blood bath some time later. I still couldn't believe it was from one person. You see, a group of Thunderian haters came by the ship and found Jaxx outside the ship, I persume doing some repairs while Myra was inside. They attacked and killed Jaxx for fun, pleasure purely because he was Thunderian. Myra watched the whole thing from inside the ship. I came back to my daughter screaming over Jaxx's body, covered in his blood..saying one thing over and over"

"What did she say?" Shula said in a hushed voice.

"Gaston Schwenk I will kill you! I will get you for what you took away from me!" He said in a wobbled tone. "She has never been the same since. She hasnt even told me fully whats happened. She has been obbsessed with one thing. Gaston Schwenk was in that group of Thunderian haters. He killed Jaxx on his own to entertain his friends…in front of Myra. Her anger and pain has consumed her, and she wont stop until this pain is released"

"She has her own agenda, and no one will come in the middle of it, Schwenk killed the man in front of the eyes and laughed at her knowing she was watching. She was 19 years old. now I don't even know her very well any more because of that monster!" he said lowering his head.

"Obviously Schwenk doesn't know who he's with! This is very complex" Shula said, rubbing his chin.

"So its revenge then" Lion-O sighed.

Tigris nodded. "He more then likely recognize her from his past as he killed so much that year, as I am sure you would remember"

"This is bizarre...she went to him willingly, she lied to you to be with him, but not for the reasons he thinks! I wonder why she waited for so long?"

"That's the thing. I don't know, what he did so bad to her that day that turned her like this...She will not speak of it, only of what I just told you, and that took 1 and a half years itself"

"Well that gives us some ideas on whats going on" Lion-O said looking at Shula.

"Maybe...more questions than answers though...why did she not kill him here, why deceive her friends? She must have some big plan for Schwenk...she could have handed him over to me...surely she can't plan a worse fate than that?

"Nothing more mysterious then a female." Tigris pondered. "I thought this would go away. she hadn't spoke about it in so long, even went back to her normal self. I can only assume this was a chance and she took it"

"Looks like this is not your only battle after all" Lion-O said to Shula.

"Hmmm. We need to find them!"

"Agreed, this is more difficult then expected, but I will get your daughter back before anything happen Tigris"

"Thank you Lion-O, Bring back my little girl"

Lion-O nodded and disconnected the communication link.

"How much longer with repairs Bengali?" Shula asked

"Just about done" Bengali replied, looking out from a control panel. "I will done in 10"

"Diagnostics complete, nothing else in need of repair. They just tried to hit critical systems" Cheetara reported.

"They cannot have gone too far, they had to use emergency power...that limits their range!"

"Yes, once we get in space I will scan for their Ion trial" Bengali replied.

"OK, let the chase commence then!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A bit of swearing, and more violent, note some graphic voilence.  
be warned PG17**

Myra settled the ship down at the out post. She had equipped herself with gems and minerals. And dressed in a long cloak. she looked to Schwenk. "We should be quick, they would of fixed the ships by now"

"OK, let's just mingle then" he replied, adjusting his cloak.

Myra smiled, and led Schwenk out the ship and in the outpost, Myra hid her face, so no regular traders recognized her. "What did we decide to get again" She muttered to Schwenk.

"Don't know...I thought you'd done the shopping list!"

Myra rolled her eyes and looked for it. "Can tell you was listening" she said

"Ahh! right we need some power cells, plus some other system processors as back ups"

"OK, how long will this all take?"

"About an hour, we need to find a trader with them in stock first."

"OK, stop the yapping then, lets go" he smiled.

Myra smirked at him and mingled among the traders.

After about an hour, Myra managed to haggle for some power cells. And heaps of back ups. Myra was now starting back to the ship. "These are replacement ship power cells, they should last for years" Myra exclaimed, happy with the bargains they picked up. Myra was busy looking at the stuff as they headed back to the ship. "Oh blast I forgot something...I going to head back and get it, I wont be a minute, here hold these" she said, handing him the goods they bought. "No getting yourself in trouble!" she warned, and disappeared back in to the crowd, back to the trading posts.

Schwenk puffed out his cheeks and stood for minutes like a lemon. He then happened to spy an inn over the road "Hmmm, maybe one drink, Myra won't mind" he walked over to the bar and was served by a female lynx. "What'll it be squire" she said warmly.

"Oh, just an ale please" he replied. He took his drink and sat down in the corner of the inn and looked around the scattering of locals drinking and there was a low buzz of conversation. Schwenk took out a newspaper from Myra's shopping, and flapping it open, started to read.

Myra headed back to where she left Schwenk; low and behold he has disappeared. She sighed heavily. She looked around scanning for his face, but couldn't see him...where has he gone?

Whilst Schwenk was reading his newspaper he heard a strangely familiar voice talking. He peeped over his paper top. He froze, then quickly ducked behind his paper again. It was Bengali! He tried to view his options, because Bengali would surely walk over this way. Bengali continued asking questions to the locals.

Bengali was talking to the local drinkers at the bar. No luck so far. He was desperate to find Myra, take her away from all this. He looked around a saw a paper and someone behind it, seemed too interested in it. he walked up to the table. "Excuse me, I request I ask you some questions," he asked politely.

"Schwenk pretended not to hear him at first. Then decided to urge him to talk to someone else. "I'm beezey, pleeze leeve mee to reeed my papeer" he put on a phony accent.

"I don't mean to intrude..h" his nose flared. he can smell Schwenk, and he omitted a low growl in response. he must be near. "Show yourself to me then I will leave"

"Leeeve meee alone!" Schwenk said, more forcefully

"No!" he knew he was a stranger here, the lynx told him that. "Show me or I will find out for myself"

Bengali looked at the bag at the side of the table. he bent down to pick it up.

Schwenk seized the opportunity. He pushed and kicked the table as Bengali bent down, Schwenk through the paper at him and he dashed through the back entrance out into an alleyway. "Left or right?" Schwenk only had split seconds to decide. "Right it is then and he ran down the alley, hurdling boxes and bins, the alley turned right again and into...a dead end. Schwenk was stunned momentarily, he then turned back to look for another exit.

"Blast! I knew it he growled. he scampered up and chased after him, agile as they come. he saw that Schwenk got himself in a dead end. Bengali chuckled as he walked slowly down the alley "End of the road" he said..."Where is Myra...you tell me now!".

Schwenk looked left and right...nothing. He considered forcing himself past Bengali...no, that would be impossible. He patted his pistol...but then cursed, he hadn't loaded it. "Myra...Myra who?" he smiled

"Don't toy with me Schwenk...you better tell me now...or maybe you will listen to someone else" he activated his COM link. "Shula I have got him, here is my coordinates...I think you should come have a little...talk with him" he said slowly.

"Shit! Why can't you do this on your own...stupid cat. You won't find Myra...hehe, she having a rest...after all, making love wears a girl out" Schwenk laughed loudly "There's nothing you can do Thundercat"

Bengali roared at Schwenk's comment thinking it was about the attempted rape. "You monster! You force yourself on a woman and you find so amusing? no Shula wants you in pieces so badly!"

"Yeah, well what can you do about it? With your wonderful Code of Thundera, hmm? You may as well let me go, you're powerless" he spat on the ground by Bengali's feet.

Bengalis claws flexed out in response. "You know what I could forget my wonderful code..." lied Bengali, although he looked fatally serious. he slowly walked to him, like he was stalking his prey ready to strike.

Schwenk had this nagging thought in the back of his head "What if he does strike...you have upset him...a lot!". Schwenk gulped. "If you did kill me...and you won't...you'll never find your precious Myra...would you thick shit!" he sneered.

"The eye of Thundera would find her. how you think we found her now? how is thick now dumbass!"

"That's good point, I guess" Schwenk thought to himself, he also considered he was running out of time, Shula would get here soon. "Think you're pretty smart huh? Well, who let his little kitty friend get fucked around by the nasty little human, hmm? Who stupidity has allowed her to get hurt again, again...oh, and again, and again" Schwenk followed each 'again' with lifting a finger, counting them out.

Bengali pounced on Schwenk, sending fly to the ground. "I will personally make sure that you hurt no more" he spat, raising his hand ready to strike, his anger clouding his judgment.

"No...no! You can't do this...the Code? Get off me!" Bengali had him pinned to the floor, Schwenk for all his squirming was going nowhere, the only thing he could see was the rage and hate in Bengali's eyes, and the large claws.

"Code! what code! you are evil! Evil must be destroyed...I need to atone..." he roared.

"Dear god, no!" Schwenk cried, tears forming in his eyes "I'm sorry Bengali, please, there must be another way" he said trembling.

"Too late for tears child" he laughed, his anger alight with life.

"No, no, no! I didn't touch her, I swear...I did not touch her! Please Bengali, spare my life, I'll do anything, but please...don't do this!" Schwenk was hysterical. This was impossible, Thundercats never kill, and he knew that!

"You didn't touch her? How come you was evident in the aftermath, explain that to me, then I might just slit you throat and not rip your face off"

"But, but...I didn't do anything...oh god, please Bengali...look, look. You're not a killer are you, hmm? Look, we can work this out, I know we can...please Bengali, name your price...anything...absolutely anything!" he screamed to Bengali.

"Your head. He spat, enjoying seeing the fear in his face. "Carry on begging, it just makes it worse" he growled.

"Y-y-you don't understand...Bengali...I didn't hurt her... we, we ...we are in love... Bengali, c'mon, let me get up, eh? Please...there's no need for you to do this...you're not Shula. No...you're a kind, noble, decent Thundercat...please Bengali...please" he squeaked.

"Love!" Bengali spluttered. "You are unbelievable...you lie until the very end..."

"No.No...NO!" Schwenk roared as Bengali lifted his hand high above Schwenk's face.

"Bengali!"

Bengali spun around.

"Myra?"

Smack!

Bengali fell to the ground like a lead balloon, out cold from Myra's strike across the face with the part she just brought. She sighed, looking at the noble. "Lets move"

Schwenk grabbed Myra and hugged tightly, sobbing loudly "he was going to...kill me Myra...he was going to kill me...he didn't care about the code...he was going to do it!"

"I know...that's what happens when someone hurts you...you of all people should know that..."

Schwenk let go of Myra and smiled weakly at her. He was as pale as a sheet. They started walking up the alleyway when Schwenk stopped and patted his pocket. "Keep going...I'll join you in a minute" he told Myra as he produced some bullets and started dropping them into each empty chamber.

"Ok.." she said, and turned around to walk on.

Schwenk clicked the barrel shut and walked back to the prone figure of Bengali. "Nearly, but not quite Benny...bad luck" he raised his gun.

Myra heard the click. her shoulders slumped. she ran back to him, pushing the gun away as he fired. "what are you doing!" she shouted.

Schwenk looked at her incredulously. "What does it look like Myra...we was going to kill me, he knows too much about us...he's got to go...now if that's too difficult then walk away and leave me to do it...at least it'll be quick and painless, unlike his plans for me" he raised the gun again.

"You promised me..." she said helplessly.

"Yes...I did...I also said if him or any of the others got in our way we'd have to remove them...now get going Myra, I'll join you there...it's for our future!"

"Don't take it out of context. We agreed no more killing…No more! Start a fresh...So what if he knows, I could not give a care, and I just want what we talked about. if you kill him, I may as well just go my own way..." she said.

"You're happy for him to pursue us into old age?" he sneered

"You want to lose what we have?"

"why do you always have to have it all your own way?"

"Its was our way last time I checked, I am just defending our future YOU just want to throw it away by doing what YOU want!"

"So what if I kill him? He was going to do the same to me...I have changed Myra but this is different, this is common sense!"

"No he wouldn't of. He is a hot head he was scaring you! What does it matter if he was...this is not common sense just you going back to your old ways...I am going back to ship...if I hear a gun shot don't expect to come with me"

"Don't be so fucking preachy Myra...he was going to, you even admitted it yourself. Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Myra shook her head a walked away..."Looks like my "love" was falling on dear ears"

Schwenk walked after her and physically spun her around. "How dare you!" he seethed.

"How dare I!" she screamed. "How dare you! You are just thinking about yourself, because you can't deal with him getting one up on you…you have to win. You cant just rise above it all, Leaving him laying there is pretty much signing our death warrant... can't you see that?"

"We signed it the day we left third earth! was does it matter! I don't believe you...what happens the next time this happens and your not around to whack him, hmmm? Is it 'oh well, Schwenk's dead, might as well return to my old life?'"

"Of course not!" she protested.

"Its like a constant battle I always lose you...you've never lost yet...I always have to give in to your demands to change!"

"You never had to...you chose to...if you didn't want to then go! Leave!" She shouted.

"That's right...leave me in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by Thunderians...how many hours do you think I'd last?"

Yeah that's right...you would be in your element kill as many as you care to count!"

"Wouldn't get the chance would I? While you swan off to wherever next Lion-O, Shula, Bengali and co would make short work of me...and you know that!"

"Well least you wouldn't have to change for anyone huh? I am sick of this, I am going" she said.

"No you're not!" Schwenk grabbed her again "Why do you care SO much about this Thundercat? I thought I was the only one for you!"

"You are..." she lied. "This is where you and me are different. You don't want open that fact"

"So...you're OK that we're going to pursued until we get caught? We will get caught Myra, they have the Eye of Thundera, that's how they found us here. What are you going to do the next time we get caught!"

"I don't know I am not going to kill everybody finding out!" she protested.

"and that's your plan?"

Myra kneeled down rubbing her face in frustration. "That's it I am gone" she said walking off, you could see her physically sob. This wasn't worth all this.

Again Schwenk pursued and physically held her in place "We NEED a plan Myra, this isn't going to be a one off!"

"Let me go. I don't know, I will have to think of some thing wont I, you resolution everything is kill kill kill!"

"No it isn't! We're in mortal danger all the time he lives!"

"yes it is! Don't understand then kill It." her eyes widened as she had an idea. "The cloaking device..."

"What?"

Myra Blinked. "I have the parts to make a cloaking device. The sword of omens can only show where we are, its up to Lion-O to interpret where. If he see us in a ship that's fine, but how they find a cloaked ship..."

"That could take for ever...and we haven't got long, Shula must be on his way by now"

"I think we should move then"

"Which way?"

there is a mixture of nebulas just near here. that can throw then off while I make a cloaking device"

"No, not that...if Shula's coming here, we should hide until he's walked past us"

Myra looked around and noticed a ladder half way up the wall. too far for a human, not for her. "Up there" she jumped high grabbed the ladder. "Grab me! we can jump over the top and get out of here"

"Erm...nice idea but I'm in no condition, even if you helped me...street level it's going to have to be!"

"No time I can see him!" she shouted, and grabbed him by the scuff of the neck, and raced up the ladder out of view, just as Shula entered the ally with Lion-O.

"Let's watch them then, now we're here" Schwenk said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever" she said, slumping him to the ground.

"Ow, be more careful" he moaned

Myra walked out of earshot with Schwenk so they could talk and observe and be detected.

She sat on the building top and brought her knees to her face, looking like she was in deep thought. Tears now beginning to fall free. She never contemplated it would be this hard.

"OK...I haven't killed anyone...why the hell you crying?"

"What does it matter" she said wiping them away. "Don't worry yourself"

"Don't be like that...now, why the tears?"

"It was just upsetting for me. That's all. I knew it was going to be hard...It was just you went back on your promise, and I had to go through hell and back to stop it...It make me think what you really want"

"I did not go back on anything! Besides, as per usual, I've done what you wanted!"

Myra shot a fatal look at him. "Fine I will drop you off somewhere, where ever you want... then you "doesn't have to do "what I wanted" anymore" she said sarcastically.

"Se...there you go again...you couldn't possibly admit any failing on your part... you wouldn't drop me off anywhere... you'd have nobody else to blame" he replied equally sarcastically.

"I have my faults! yes I dint know what I was getting in to.. Yes I didn't know how serious it was going to be, I never know...there's go ME, one big fucking fault"

"Well done, that wasn't SO difficult was it?"

"Happy now? Happy now with the fault you regularly "try" to shag for fun, and use to get away from your problems?"

"What! What the hells that meant to mean! OK, OK, if that's how you feel...go and tell Shula and Lion-O I'm here...go on...dare you!"

"I don't need to. I just going to go" she said.

"Coward!"

"No I am not. your the coward"

"Pah! I'm just having you around for fun apparently...go on, hand me over!"

"That's one of my faults you see...I actually didn't mind because I cared about you," she said walking.

"It clearly bothers you now! Maybe you're having second thoughts...maybe you're thinking of Bengali when I'm with you!"

"Of all the...Yeah sure Schwenk, Whatever…. why are you so intent on hurting me...you poison do you know that? I hear you calling and it's needles and pins!"

"How lyrical...write a poem about me then... in the meantime you'd better decide what you want from me Myra. I'm confused...you keep saying you love me...but I keep wondering how. You're clearly not stupid, and yet you're with me... it makes no sense...what's your intentions?"

Myra sighed. "DO you love me? I sometime wonder myself. Am I back up when this all goes wrong? what are your intentions! how the how can you love me after killing so much, and when you look at me I could remind you of everything you hate in your life! Thunderians! My intentions well, better tell before you get funny about me not answering questions eh? Well my intentions where to start a new life. Why is that so hard to achieve with me?"

"Because you are always so quick to judge my values and my past. You want me to change and to change overnight too. You overwhelm me with demands Myra...it's too much at times"

"I didn't. I didn't want you to change or overwhelm you...I just offered you something you want...you accepted...if you don't want it then walk away"

"I'm scared to defend myself now. What if I'm attacked and I kill someone in self-defense, will you walk away then...I don't know what to do. What if your life is in danger, do I kill the attacker then, or will you walk away from me then? It's all very well in principle saying 'no more killing' but at what point does it become unworkable? Let's face it, our lifestyle will lead to confrontation."

I understand that. But you want to kill Bengali because he scared you, he couldn't be one up on you. And don't feed me with the excuse that he would know and we are in danger crap. that started when we left third earth."

"It's merely an extension of self-defense...it's pro-active and no, he wasn't going to scare me, he was going to rip my face off, and he will do so given the opportunity again"

"But I was there to stop it...if I wasn't then I would still be upset, because I know him, I would understand your actions, and not be standing here now having this conservation with you. That was an attempted revenge kill, if he tries again and I am not there whatever I don't want to know. But he is nothing compared to Shula and you even seem to like that, the little chase, the little stupid thing you two have going on"

"How dare you! How insensitive can you get?"

"What?" Myra shouted. She was angry more then anything, and said a lot of things in anger.

"How dare you insinuate that Shula's pursuing me is anything more than me trying to survive! Do you really think that if I went up to him now he slaps me on the back and we'd have a good laugh? No...He's going to eat me alive... what part of that is there to like?" he seethed.

Myra sighed, her shoulders slumped. She couldn't even remember how this argument started. "You two are as bad as each other. You don't realise you two are very alike. You see each other as prey. I speak to Shula, he contemplates how to make you suffer in the mist horrible way possible, then I go to you and you do the same thing!" She replied. "Of course I don't know what it is really about. That's just a observation"

"What? I can't imagine me beating him...he's unstoppable...you've got me all wrong!"

"Yes I know that" she spat.

"Fine... you feel that way right? Go down there and speak to Lion-O, tell him I'll give myself in. Go on, if nothing else I'll be able to live honestly with no past to haunt me... you want me to change, then get Lion-O involved!"

"Don't you feel the same me right? I am such a demanding self centred person, why don't you go and do it yourself," she said, folding her arms.

"No...l... you do it! Shula's there!"

"Not my problem! Tried to help but I am just too demanding..."

"So...you just going to leave me here then?"

"If I am too self centred and want too much from you, its up to you" she said.

"Ha!" Schwenk laughed "It's your ship... how can I decide?"

"Come your Gaston Schwenk! This is a walk in the woods compared to other sticky situations you have been in. I'm sure there is another way if you're bored with me"

"Seems like you're the one that's bored..."Schwenk sneered. He was tired of Myra's bluffing all the time.

"When did I say I was, when I did I say I wasn't happy? Please tell me because its news to me!"

"Look at us now... is that what you call 'happy'? I need help Myra...help me. If that means you interceding to get Lion-O involved, then maybe you should do it...end this nightmare!"

"Its only turned into a nightmare because you broke your promise" she said. This was confusing now, it was easy at first, and now each time it got deeper and deeper it got harder.

"It's only got harder... what if I was to go back and kill Bengali... what then?"

I would leave. If you had no other option, fine. But you do. This is a revenge thing. Not a self-defence thing.

"Don't lecture me about revenge...have you never thought about revenge before...what about your partner that was killed?"

"What about it? Of course I thought about it! I would be abnormal if I didn't! But I grew past that. I had to move on. And it was one of the hardest things I had to do. So don't bring that up just to spite me," she said visibly upset by reliving unwanted memories.

"Yeah, well my vengeance NEVER goes away. You expect it'd be SO easy for me...well, what about your man, you clearly don't like me talking about it...therefore there must be something there" he raised an eyebrow; he knew he was getting to her.

"Of there is something there, you baka! It never goes away never!" she shouted. "But I am not the one standing here letting my myself get so consumed by it that loved ones and memories turn in to a twisted vain emotion!" She breathed sharply. Inside she was listening to what she was saying. Why I do care so much why haven't I killed him by now? I planned to ages ago. All of the sudden a warm feeling entered her heart as if to answer the question. She lowered her eyes, shaking from upset. She felt like a big fat hypocrite.

"You see Myra... there, right there" he pointed to her heart "There's that burning little ember of rage and hate. If I were you I'd hunt the person that killed him to the ends of the earth... then, kill him and enjoy it... even if you never kill again, enjoy that one time! Hunt him down Myra, let it be your life" he smiled maniacally.

Myra looked at Schwenk scare in the eyes...yesterday that would sound like a good idea. But now she couldn't. The idea instantly made her sick to the stomach. She fell to her knees; sobbing unable to look at him any longer... he is already my life, after years of hunting consumed by anger. But I can't kill. Only now... "Argh!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands on ground.

"There you go... let it out. Can I help you get in touch with this anger? I'm quite the expert, I don't think you are, bless"

"Oh don't worry, I have been in constant touch. I don't just show it to others" she said looking at the ground.

"Then act upon it...do it Myra...kill, kill, kill...the hurt will just evaporate" he said softly.

"That didn't work out for you didn't it?" She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I thought the same as you, but It didn't work out" she admitted.

"Why?"

She looked at him and quickly averted her eyes away. Because something else got in the way, now I don't want to.

"C'mon Myra...what happened...you mean you actually found your partners killer?"

"I did... but it all changed...I didn't comprehend what will happen" she said quietly.

"When, who was it?"

"...He just got to me first" she said and got up and turned away from him. Now what can I do?

"What...and that's it... Jaxx's life comes to nothing? You could have done something...but you choked? You should have killed him, you'd be stronger now...trust me!"

"...No... That's not it. Jaxx understands...he would have hated what I become...he would prefer that I chicken out and forgive and just live a normal life. But there is no way I could do that now...not now what has happened"

"Well, I pity you...I thought you were a strong person!"

"I am... just made one mistake"

"Really? What?"

"I broke my own promise," she said quietly, still looking away. She started to slowly walk away. I let you in.

"What promise... you never mentioned a promise!"

Myra stopped. "This is was before I met you. Then it just simply broke before I knew where I was. Lets just get back" she muttered she sighed looking out to the view of the outpost.

"You still want me to come with you? I'll stay if you'd prefer it?" he replied solemnly

"You know I do... I just want the same things that we promised before we left third earth how about you?"

"Well... yes. But, I want more autonomy...if I'd had bullets earlier Benny would already be dead."

Myra sighed. "Then he would have been dead." she accepted.

"Yes...and we'd be better off!"

Myra glanced around at Schwenk, her face red from all the crying. She offered a weak smile, and gathered what left of their shop and started to walk on ahead.

"What about the gear I left in the Inn? Should we replace it?"

"I will get it. Just get in the ship"

"But... maybe we should stick together...after all, you did wallop Benny. He may remember that bit when he comes around"

"Ok just try to keep up," she said, and standing to run to the end of the building top.

"Try to...cheeky cow!"

Myra let out a false laugh. "Lets see how good the legend and folklores about you are" she challenged, and vaulted over the next building top.

Schwenk gulped. He ran and just about made it to the other side. He sprawled on the floor, his face resting on Myra's boot.

"Take that as a big fat no" she said, helping him up.

"Hah, lead on...I'll be fine"

Myra then continued across the building tops until back on top of the tavern.

As Schwenk made his last leap he bodged the run up. He only managed to slip backwards on the edge of the tavern roof. With a scream he fell into the alley below, sending litterbins crashing.

Myra ran over to the edge and jumped down in the ally way. "I think your age is catching up with you," she lightly mocked. She helped him up, hoping he wasn't hurt. "We have to move quickly now"

"Aaargh! My ankle" Schwenk screeched. "I think I've sprained it at least... oh shit Myra, Shula and Lion-O could be anywhere around here... I can't move!" he looked devastated.

Myra crouched down, hiding from view. "Stay here...and keep quiet. The noisy streets can't keep us safe forever. I will run in there and get the gear and we have just have to get to the ship."

"How am I going to get there?"

"I will have to help, look I gonna carry you if I bleeding have to, but we are going to get there ok?"

"Don't be long!"

Myra ran in to the tavern and saw their gear still untouched on the floor. She grabbed it, and turned round to exit.

Myra ran out of the tavern into the alley. "Schwenk lets get moving," she said holding him up.

"Aaargh...God that hurts! More than you bitch-slapping me"

"That must hurt" she half joked. "Come on" she said starting to help him out the alley.

"Lets try to mingle"

Myra nodded and waved in between people making her way back to the ship.

"Stop!" there was a growl then a roar

Myra didn't listen. She started to run.

"Myra... I can't run, my ankle will explode!" Schwenk shrieked, falling to the ground.

"Cheetara...hurry, they're getting away... well, Myra is… Schwenk seems to be lame!" Shula's eyes narrowed.

"Myra stop now!" Cheetara growled.

Myra reluctantly stopped.

Shula walked over to Schwenk who was lying on the floor, comforting his ankle. Shula smiled and bent down and picked Schwenk up by his injured ankle and dangled him upside down.

"AAAARGH!" Schwenk screamed and writhed in agony, Shula seemed to take some delight in this. Shula chuckled "For a dead person you scream a lot!" he squeezed his ankle some more.

Myra took her staff out and it extended out in her hand. She growled. Lets see how scary this guy is. She went to her belt again and flicked a blade out..."He is mine, not yours she roared, and swung the staff and slapped square in his face.

Shula glared at Myra "Oh...so you want some as well? OK, let's put Schwenk down for a moment...hmm, let's make sure he can't run" Shula squeezed the ankle; there was a crunch as his ankle was crushed. Again Schwenk screamed and then passed out.

That was it about time you me seriously. She threw the blade at him, intending on causing serious harm.

"Shula watch out" Cheetara called out.

"Pah...puny kittens toys! Shula grabbed her staff and tossed it to the floor. He then leapt forwards and grabbed Myra...his huge hand grabbing her neck and he lifted her off the floor. "Ahhhh, now you're not so brave...you aided and abetted Schwenk I guess you'll share his fate!"

"Looks like you underestimated me" she managed. She punched in the side, but that wasn't it. It activated and old friend of hers. A long blade shot out of Myra's sleeve and stabbed Shula in the side. "Looks like we have a lot in common. He taught us both how to be consumed by pain...enjoy it, I know I will" she spat.

Shula roared in agony as the blade bit deeply through his armour and his ribs. "Now...you... die!" Shula roared. Shula started shaking Myra like a rag doll, he then licked his lips and prepared to bite into her flesh.

Cheetara went to try to stop Shula. This had gone too far. Lion-O was trying to help Bengali in the previous alleyway; she really needed him now to help control this crazy Lion.

"Shula Stop!" Cheetara shouted, and extended her staff and vaulted towards to the crazed Lion. Shula merely chuckled. "Go take a trip Thundercat" Shula sneered, Dropped Myra for a second, leaving her to cough and splutter. He caught Cheetara by the approaching foot coming his way and swung her around, slamming her in to the alley wall. She fell in to a motionless heap in the bins. "I will not be denied my Prey!" He bellowed. He grabbed Myra. "No one will claim my prey"

Schwenk, recovering from his feint saw Myra stab Shula... he then watched as Shula prepared to apply the killer bite. "NO!" Schwenk un-holstered his pistol and fired into Shula. The bullets, whilst being painful, didn't pierce his thicker armour. Shula dropped Myra on the ground and turned. He smiled and strode over to Schwenk who kept pulling the trigger...'click', 'click', 'click'. "Oh dear!" Shula chuckled. He saw Schwenk's broken and bloodied and broken ankle. He stepped on it with his foot and started twisting. "AAAARGH! Fuck you!" Schwenk howled. Shula then picked him up like a toy. Eye met eye for a moment, then Shula bit deeply into Schwenk's shoulder with a loud CRUNCH. Schwenk body convulsed as he tried desperately to pull away, all to no avail.

Myra drove to Shula, flicking her other wrist, another old friend revealing them self. "Don't let out on the fun" she growled, her mane flared up on the offensive, stabbing Shula with both blades one in the lower back, one in the calf of his leg. "Your not the only one in pain, so selfish of you" she hissed in his ear, and roared and sunk the blades in deeper.

Shula was in agony, but now he had his prey where he wanted him. He continued his bite; tearing away a large piece of Schwenk...he chewed a few times then swallowed. "Hmmmm, you taste SO good Schwenk" Shula turned and faced Myra "You're too late kitten, Schwenk is finished" with that he placed Schwenk right hand in his mouth and bit down slowly, but instead of severing his hand, he chewed it slowly, there was sickening crunches and Schwenk had slowly disappeared into Shula's gut. Shula's eyes never broke contact with Myra's. In a last, massive effort Schwenk called out" Cheetoes... Lion-O ahh, Aaargh... protect...Myra... Aaargh! Protect... her... from... him...please!"

Lion-O didn't need to be told twice, while helping Bengali he overheard and investigated, and saw the sickening sight before him. He grabbed Myra with ease and tossed her aside. "Stay there now" he commanded. Myra leered at the lord. She looked over to her staff. Shula is not going to beat me, the pompous oaf... Lion-O in the meanwhile tried to get in between Shula and Schwenk "Look at yourself! What your family make of this, look at what he has turned you in to, would they cheer you on, and queue up to join in on the carnage? If you carry on he has beaten you. You have still failed."

Shula tried to force Lion-O away, but this as no puny human or thunderian female; this was the Lord of the Thundercats, as he struggled with Lion-O he dropped Schwenk to the floor, his life flowing out of numerous wounds.

Bengali sat Cheetara up, whom regained conciseness. She looked at the sight before and Retched there and then.

Myra scrambled over to Schwenk trying to stop the bleeding.

Lion-O pushed Shula away. "Stop it. Let go," he shouted.

Schwenk looked up and Myra, he smiled weakly "I... tried! I'm sorry...I failed you Myra! I tried to be a better person...just... for... you!" he coughed up some blood and he started drifting away.

Myra felt the tears and familiar pain build up inside. "That's not good enough! I can't let you go. I wont let it!" she said defiantly, convinced it was Jaxx, out of pure emotion and part delusion.

Shula looked at the broken body of Schwenk on the ground and smiled. "He'll hurt no more!"

"You anyway" Myra spat. "You selfish disgusting excuse for a being!" Shouted in anger.

"What do you know? He's worthless...only good enough for food!"

"What the hell I know! I know plenty of things. He started the reason you did. You because he killed your family. He because thunderians killed his. Your no better then him, and your not even not good enough for food!"

Shula walked slowly away from the scene, back to his ship to let his meal digest.

"That's what you are Shula! A coward! Won't even answer me!"

Lion-O knelt down. "We have to get back. You're coming with us. I am sorry, but Schwenk wont make it"

"I don't have to do anything" Myra spat. "Schwenk is not going anywhere"

Lion-O sighed. "Myr.."

"No!" Myra shouted.

Myra grabbed on to her staff. She looked at Schwenk. "If you go anywhere your in trouble" she said, tears streaming.

Schwenk did not reply...he had just passed away.

Lion-O staggered back unsure what Myra was up to.

Myra held her staff up the air, and looked upwards.

"Hail to the guardians of Thundera! I call upon the

Guardian of the Jaguar! With the powers of Protection and

White light that lay within, I summon thee!" she shouted in the sky.

Lion-O looked up in the sky and then looked at his sword, as it responded to Myra's voice growling, flashing angrily. "Myra what on Thundera is this?" he demanded.

Myra looked at Lion-O. Her eyes where glowing a furious gold. She simply said nothing. She held her hands out and the staff floated upwards and the clouds above converged in to the circle. Rays of powerful light shot in beams from upwards throughout the outpost. Bengali looked on in awe. Everybody stopped and watched in wonder. And then a manifestation of energy came together and formed a large Jaguar, with a blue aura, its eyes glowing and it growled.

Shula looked up to the sky, not knowing what was happening...it had something to do with the accomplice, he went back to where Schwenk lay.

The Jaguar sniffed at Lion-O, and lowered its head out of respect to him, as if it knew who he was. He saw Shula, just looked away. Lion-O was dumfounded. He looked to Shula. "I thought this a legend! The guardians of Thundera?" he asked.

"What is happening?" Shula looked confused and annoyed.

"Myra summoned the Jaguar guardian!" Bengali said, helping Cheetara to her feet.

"She must be the only Summoner left, I thought it was a kids story" Cheetara stammered.

"What is she doing... why does she summon!"

"I don't know" Lion-O replied.

"She is letting her emotions make her decisions Lion-O" Cheetara warned.

"It involves Schwenk...this must be stopped Lord of the Thundercats!"

Myra held out her hand as if to hush them. She then floated upwards and her eyes flashed, and a force field surrounded her and Schwenk, which nothing is able to break. And lion-O and Cheetara found out. They tried to break it, but just got thrown back as a result. "I can't, the guardians of Thundera where the first the ancient Thundercats in essence. Nothing has more power.," he muttered scrabbling to his feet, Helping Cheetara up.

"She is too far gone, consumed by grief!" Cheetara shouted.

"But Schwenk... must stay dead...STOP THIS OUTRAGE!"

"I cant" Lion-O. "Don't you get it? This is the guardians of Thundera not anyone can defeat them.

He is right Shula... Myra is a powerful weapon right now Bengali replied.

"Why would they help him?" he snarled.

You know why I summon. You know whom it is about. You know my purpose. Protect me, protect the last Summoner" Myra commanded. The Jaguar growled in response, and turned round to Schwenk.

"Lion-O you don't think it is going to..." Bengali bear not utter the words.

"What are you saying?" Shula glared at the two of them

Lion-O and Bengali looked at Shula. They then watched on. Cheetara glanced downwards, unable to bear witness to the mistake Myra was about to make.

Myra pointed at Schwenk. The Jaguar placed a paw on Schwenk's chest and a white light surrounded his lifeless body, wrapping it seems in bandages.

"She is. I don't understand. Why would they help evil?" Bengali asked out loud.

"It's an abomination! She must be stopped...she's your servant Lion-O, stop her!"

"I cant. She is not my servant. She is the Summoner." Lion-O said helplessly. "I tried and looked where it got me! And also Cheetara!" he exclaimed. "We can't do anything no matter how much we try"

"Well maybe it's for the best... he gets a new life and I'll eat him again!" Shula grinned lustfully

"No..No put yourself and your family through that again. You have done it once and that's all that's needed"

Schwenk's body began to float in the air, and flash of light engulfed the whole outpost. Once the light had receded, it left Schwenk standing there completely healed. Myra then promptly fell to the ground like a dead weight. The Guardian left one message for Schwenk in his head as he regained his thoughts.

_Gaston, you have been given a gift by someone. It may be Ill fated on her part, although DO NOT waste it. You misunderstood the cosmos. You have been given a second chance, because you saved the Summoner. Her vision, her judgement has been clouded, consumed by grief and anger like yourself for a long time, and ironically the cause of this came to her aid. You. Please do not let it be in vain. Like us, protect the Summoner…._

"I will protect," he said in a whisper

Myra was out cold, the summon taking every last bit out her.

Lion-O stood there unsure what to do, just taking in what has happened. Bengali stood there looking just as confused as Cheetara was.

Schwenk, ignoring the others knelt down by Myra, he was crying. "Oh Myra...what have you done...come back to me please. You've shown me the way!" he sniffed.

Myra wearily opens her eyes. "I am not going anywhere I just need to rest..." she lost conciseness again.

"I'll protect you" he looked around at everybody's stunned faces. "Please...please help her! She needs rest, take her to your ship? Or help her get to hers?"

"You both are coming with us." Lion-O finally replied. "Will you be ok carrying her?" he asked.

"I..I..I'm not that strong!" he replied.

Schwenk walked up to Bengali "Please...try not to hate me for what happened earlier, I know the hate and rage you felt!"

"Fine" Lion-O replied. He walked up to her and scooped her up in his arms. He sort of understood what was going on. "I hope she didn't do that in vain…for her sake, not yours" he muttered as he walked past Schwenk.

Bengali just glared at Schwenk and followed Lion-O. Cheetara didn't even register he was there as she walked past. She couldn't.

Schwenk raced in front of them. "Please... I know this is hard to accept, I'm having problems myself. Look...I place my life in your hands, I surrender myself to your custody...if it makes you feel better, then physically take me in Bengali, I won't object" he held his arms out.

"Just walk to the ship" Bengali replied. "If she has given you new life, be more of a man and just walk!" he muttered unable to completely understand whats going on. Lion-O looked on ahead carrying the limp tigress

"If that's what you want...I'm assuming I'm free to go then am I?"

Lion-O shook his head. "Walk to our ship now Schwenk. Don't waste your gift, I personally think Myra has wasted her time. I am giving you a chance to keep some of your pride and dignity and this last. If you want to protect Myra, you will do as I say!" he bellowed at the human.

Schwenk stood corrected. He wasn't quite sure his status now...it seemed he was neither under arrest or liberty to leave. "Erm...sorry, I don't like to bug you, but...am I under arrest or not?"

"Yes you are just walk to the ship now! its bad enough you couldn't even carry her and I had to do that for you, do I have to carry you as well?"

"No need to be like that...noble Thundercat" Schwenk tried to remain calm

"Be a noble yourself for the first time. walk. last chance otherwise Shula will accompany you"

Shula was skulking behind them, not knowing what to do for the best. Schwenk had been killed, now there was another Schwenk. He decided to wait and see what happened.

What is you choice Schwenk?

"I'll keep walking, just stop with the dissing me...it's not helping, you know!"

"Walk"

Lion-O resumed to the ship with Myra in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Schwenk walked into Lion-O's ship "Where now?"

"To the brig with you. Once Myra has regained her health she will join you"

"The brig...but..."

"Brig now!"

"OK, OK...you'll have to carry me there though, I've never been here before!"

"Bengali show him" Bengali nodded and lead Schwenk to the brig.

"Thanks Benny"

"Whatever" he said securing him inside and walking off.

Shula paced up and down, he approached Lion-O. "I want to interrogate him!" he said bluntly.

"You mean eat him!" Lion-O replied flatly, laying Myra down.

"So what if I did... can't say you are particularly happy with Schwenk version 1.1 are you?"

"I don't care about him...I am concerned about you in all honestly, and your welcome"

"Concerned about me...why?"

"I know what is like to lose people you love. I don't to see another thunderian lost to anger and hate like Myra was"

"If that's all Lion-O I appear to have some Schwenk to digest...at least I think I still do!" he said, looking puzzled.

Lion-O couldn't help but laugh a little. "Just get some rest. Enjoy your memories. Don't let him destroy them any longer…then you have beaten him. Please don't disappoint me any longer."

"He'll probably give me indigestion too!" he scowled as he headed to his bed.

Lion-O shook his head. He looked to Myra, whom was still out cold. "Myra…what have you done?"

Schwenk padded up and down his cell. Originally the idea that he was going to turn himself in seemed noble...now it seemed plain stupid. "Oi! Benny, you can at least get me some food and drink...my pint got spilled in the Inn!"

"Looks like that guardian couldn't do anything about your manner huh?"

"I'm sorry Bengali!" Schwenk offered. "Whilst you're at it, come in a pull up a seat...let's chat. You see that's the problem, because we never talk about these things, our differences can never be resolved."

"That's because you want to kill instead"

"That's not true...I could have killed you when you were out cold, but I didn't!" Schwenk "C'mon Bengali, can't we at least talk?"

Bengali snorted. He sat down on a stool. "What?"

"See, that's better isn't it...we're on talking terms...you're not trying to rip my head off. That's called 'progress' where I'm from!"

"Cute" Bengali growled.

"Oh come on Benny! I'm really trying here. Look, I know that my past is horrible...I'm not proud you know...I'm trying to make amends, I really am...but I'm just going to come up against hostility again and again." he paused. "I did not rape her Bengali, I've no reason to lie to you. I just want you to know because I know how much that idea upset you…please Bengali...I'm telling the truth." he placed a comforting hand on Bengali's knee.

Bengali grabbed Schwenk's hand and pulled him forward, smacking Schwenk's face against the cold bars of the cell. "Don't think because you have bring brought back you are a saint!" he spat, throwing back his arm, and stood up, folding his own arms, not wanting to say much else.

"Funny you should say that. I'm guessing that's why you find it hard to talk to me...I'd find it hard talking to God as well" he smiled warmly at Bengali, rubbing his face.

Bengali growled back.

"Well, it must be true. I died...then your ancient spirits in their infinite wisdom decided to resurrect me and here I am, a product of that wisdom...I guess that makes me a God... perhaps their plan is to let me rule over all Thunderians. Hmmm, makes you think, huh?"

"I am even going to entertain you with that" he replied.

"Who knows...maybe you'd like to pray to me and I'll let you know" he giggled.

"Schwenk is this not a laughing matter. Whatever their reason they gave you life. I think it's more Myra's emotional misjudgment then anything else. But I know how it works. if you abuse what they given you then they can just as easily take it away."

"Who says I'm abusing it...you don't sound a believer...maybe I should smite you" Schwenk laughed again. "Bow down to your God...cat!" Schwenk boomed as he pointed at Bengali.

He muttered something under his breath, shaking his head. "You don't understand what you have been given." he said walking away.

Myra head was heavy as she was lead in the cell by Bengali. She only had just woken up after hours of being out cold. "You and Schwenk in here over night" Bengali said, as Myra walked in and slumped on a bench. " Then we decide what happens next tomorrow," he said. He re-activated the cells and walked away before anyone could protest.

"Hey stripey! What's the big idea, why is Myra in here?"

"They didn't know what else to do. To protect us from anyone and them from us they deemed safe for us to be inhere over night" Myra answered.

"That's outrageous... you've done nothing wrong! I'll see to it that you are released straight away! HEY...BENGALI YOU STRIPEY SHIT!" Schwenk bellowed

"Just save it Schwenk"

"It's not fair though...Myra...after all you've been through. I've got to make sure you are protected at all times. They can't treat you like a criminal"

"I resurrected a war criminal Schwenk. I am in the same boat as you," she said.

"No! No...I forced you... they'd certainly believe that"

"Look I know the risks Involved, and I will take responsibility for them"

"But Myra..." Schwenk replied unhappily

"Just stop," she said.

"I'm meant... to help" he said miserably

"Its my problem"

"I've let you down...again!" he shook his head

"Schwenk please stop. I don't want to hear it now. We will be fine we will figure out a way to get out of this, but now I just want to here for now not for past and future"

Schwenk remained sullen for a few moments "Thanks... for saving my life!" he smiled weakly

"Your welcome I guess. You would do the same for me if you could"

"Not much chance of that... I'm no magician"

"Nor I" She replied. " It is the guardian you should be thankful for I summoned them they could decided to not bring you back. "

"I have a purpose...it's hard to believe, but there you go!"

Myra eyes widened. "So Schwenk, What did they tell you?" She said, folding her arms.

"I'm to protect you!"

"Protect me?"

"You are the last Summoner...you are to be protected, that's why I'm still here...in one piece too"

Myra nodded thoughtfully. "Looks like you're my bodyguard"

"Not much of a bodyguard so far though!"

"I am just glad you didn't leave"

"Where would I go? You've got the keys to your ship and I had Lion-O and Bengali giving me an 'escort'!"

"I didn't that type of leave numpty" she sighed. "I meant leave," she said pointing upwards.

"Oh... oh I see. Well, I was well on my way"

"I know. I thought you already had gone," she said.

Schwenk pondered this too. "Shula doesn't mess about"

"I know. I tried to stop it, I just." Myra couldn't finish the sentence, and just shook her head instead.

"It's not your fault Myra... nothing would have stopped him...I had it coming I guess"

"Doesn't make me feel better," she said quietly looking ahead.

"It wouldn't... although I'm alive now...the Guardians have seen fit to leave all those memories for me to dwell on...and the pain"

"I know. The Guardians cant and will not fix everything Schwenk" she said, bringing her knees up to her chest, wrapping arms around them.

Schwenk placed his arm around her shoulders. "I don't mind... the pain will remind me why I had this happen, why I shot Shula...the reality of pain is the reality of... us"

Myra rested her head on him, and smiled a little.

"What will happen to me?"

"I don't know" Myra replied.

"It doesn't look good though" he shook his head slowly. "I think I'm for the chop"

"And me possibly"

"It's us against the world! Literally"

"So be it"

"You have such awesome powers...you should put them to good use!"

Myra struggled to sit up, wincing in pain. "Like what?"

"I don't know...you've obviously been given a great gift...you could be a leader of your kind"

"No thank you" Myra laughed. "That's Lion-O's job. Summoners are here to protect the lord and his people not rule them. And that was back in the day when you didn't have to worry if next you summon it could be you last" she said breathing sharply.

"Yes...but if the people know who you are...you could be a great Spiritual Leader. Lion-O cannot fill that role"

"I am not a spiritual leader Schwenk. I am just Myra. I just about control what I can summon let alone rule a whole race. I am not going to overthrow anyone"

"Certainly not...spiritual leaders work with the leaders...it's what the Guardians have planned for you" he nodded his head to emphasize the point.

Myra sighed. She just couldn't be bothered with all. She just wanted what was decided in the beginning. Even though she may not of felt strongly about it back then as she did now. "I don't know Schwenk…. I like things to be simple, however ironic that sounds"

"But we will be together...but this way you help thousands, maybe more and...and. I can finally atone for all the evil I've committed"

"We have to wait and see what Lion-O says." Myra sighed. So much for the family secret...

"Talking bout the great Lord...here he comes" Schwenk pointed to Lion-O who was approaching. Lion-O approached the cell and sat down and looked at the pair.

"I don't know really to start" he sighed.

"You can't? That's rich...we're the ones sitting in this bloody cell" Schwenk said sourly.

"And gee, why do think that is?" Lion-O shot back.

Myra said nothing. She just looked ahead instead.

"You're the one full of answers... please, indulge us!" Schwenk spat.

"Now is not the time to be Schwenk. You are lucky I didn't let Shula question you two!"

"Oh...well thank you Mr. Big!" Schwenk replied sarcastically "not the time... my arse!"

"Schwenk, not now" Myra said.

"There's never a good time for this Myra," he said tenderly

Lion-O stood up. "Myra I am very disappointed in you. I understood your reasons, your father told me. But that does not excuse you harboring a mass murder among us. Lying to us, putting everyone at risk! Breaking every code of Thundera! You must be the first Summoner in our Thunderian history that has done so! What if he went against you and killed you too huh? Jaxx wouldn't be happy along with your family, which I now have to tell them what's happened."

Myra lowered her head and sobbed a little at the mention of Jaxx.

"Shut the fuck up...Lord of the Thundercats...stop being such an insensitive shit! How dare you preach to Myra the rights and wrongs of HER choice. She made them for the right decisions, after all, the Guardians brought me back to life...or are you going to wag your finger at them too. Jackass!"

Lion-O roared at Schwenk, making the bars of the cell rattle. "You obviously don't know the whole story then. Myra you lied to him too?"

"That's right. Stand there and decree what's right and wrong. Anyone can wave a little sword around and say 'look at me I'm the best!' but when it comes to knowing people deep down...you're useless! If you're the big man, come in here and teach me what's what! Fucking moron! You're pathetic. I might be a mass murderer, but I understand people and I'm true to that...al you're good for is being the scolding mother 'don't do that... don't do this... do as I say...I've got a shiny sword!" Schwenk laughed and sneered at the increasingly angry Lion-O.

"Schwenk stop it!" Myra shouted with a roar.

Schwenk looked shocked. "But Myra...this fucking moron needs telling!"

"He doesn't need telling anything" she shot back. "Just leave it with the dry humor." she got up and limped to the corner of the cell and huddled to herself in the corner.

Schwenk shot at Lion-O "See, that's what you do best isn't it! She's your friend and this is how you treat her... no wonder she chose a mass murderer over the puritanical fairy!"

Lion-O shook his head and sighed. "When she decides to let you in on the truth lets see if I am still a fairy" he said walking away. "We will speak again tomorrow" he left the cells and Schwenk and Myra to themselves.

Schwenk sat next to Myra, confused. "What a jerk. What does he mean by you lying to me anyway...and the 'truth'. Is he spouting shit again?"

Myra buried her face in her hands. This has all gone wrong. This shouldn't have happened.

"Myra? What's the matter?"

"I do. It's just. By the eye I can't even get the words out" she hissed, not looking at him.

"C'mon Myra... it can't be that bad" Schwenk placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It is, " she said shrugging him off and walking to the opposite end of the cell.

"Come on Myra... tell me... maybe I can help" Schwenk followed Myra and turned her to face him.

Myra looked down. She didn't say anything… She couldn't. Should she tell him now?

"I'm not going anywhere...something is bothering you. Tell me, a problem shared is a problem halved"

"Not this problem. You will most probably kill me where I stand if I shared my worries. I wouldn't mind either right now." she said glumly.

"What? Myra... I would never harm you... you know that!" Schwenk thought for a moment "Look, I understand if it's too hard, maybe if I was your parents it'd be easier...or, if I was Jaxx" Schwenk said.

Myra growled.

"What...what did I say?" Schwenk looked somewhat alarmed. "I'm sorry, but, but... c'mon Myra, Jaxx is dead...you got to let go sometime. I'm here to help you, like he would have"

She clenched her fists, trying hard to keep it in, her head still down.

"It was a shame he died...but you know... maybe over time you become a better person for struggling without him... eh, just think, you wouldn't have met me" Schwenk winked, seeing the color return to Myra's face.

In a flash backed him up against the back wall of the cell. Her eyes where alive with pain and anger and confusion. "That's just it isn't it! This is all because of you. Jaxx, everything!" she shouted.

"Uh.uh... what is? Erm... Myra...you're hurting me now"

"Not like the way your hurt me Schwenk, not at all!" she said, putting her hands on the wall on either side of his head.

"Myra...you're not making any sense! Now... try to calm down, dear" Schwenk started to worry.

"You really don't recognize me do you? Two years ago? At the Sabian outpost?"

Schwenk started thinking. "Two years ago...Sabian outpost..." I think you're mistaking me for someone else Myra" he gulped, he didn't like where this was heading. There was an unshakeable, nagging feeling in his head.

"Oh no, you made certain of that back then. Whats the matter, killed so much that year you cant count?"

"Myra... please...I...I...Oh shit...it's you... I never realized...erm...erm...LION-O! Get me out of here!" Schwenk bellowed.

"Why? Why did you smoother it in my face?" she said tears streaming down her face. "You killed him and that wasn't enough. You spread him around knowing I was watching pointing and laughing at me the whole time, frustrated you get to me too because Jaxx locked me in the ship to keep me safe?"

"No Myra, No! I swear it wasn't like that!" Schwenk tried ducking under Myra's arms to get help.

"What is it like then huh? It seemed soo much fun, we had never crossed paths before! I don't understand!" she shouted, putting him back against the wall.

"I...I...can't explain... please Myra, it was such a long time ago! Lion-O...Bengali... help me" Schwenk was worried that this grief stricken tigress was about to have payback.

"Don't worry about me then, its ok. You have had your worth out of me, yeah sure you can't explain a simple thing!"

"But Myra... I can't explain what happened...it was just another..." Schwenk stopped himself just in time.

"Another what? WHAT?"

"No Myra... don't do this...please!"

"WHAT? ANOTHER WHAT?"

Schwenk was trembling and started crying. "Just...another...dead cat" he whispered.

Myra lowered her head, and let out a low sob. Just another dead cat. She looked up at him. And she leaned in closer. She could feel his breath on her face, and fact that he will never more than likely, willingly get close this to her sent a sharp pain through her stomach. "You know 6 months ago I wouldn't hesitated of snapping you like a twig. I was going to kill you like you killed Jaxx, fuck you life up like you fucked mine, and so many others " she sighed, brushing some of his hair out of his face. She sighed deeply. "…. I cant…" She whispered, She then turned around and sat of the edge of the bench, she now felt alone. At least Schwenk took some of that away.

Schwenk stood alone, drained. "Than...that's it...I thought you'd want to kill me" he said softly.

Myra looked helplessly at the bars of the cell. She wanted to tell him for the first time how she actually felt.

"I...I..." she couldn't get the words out. She just sobbed, angry with herself.

"Why keep me alive all this time, it doesn't make sense...it's perverse. I even died...and you brought me back to life...why? Is this a game to you? Perhaps I deserve this I suppose, to be toyed with for evermore...how you going to kill me Myra? Slowly, painfully...please...just get it over with, then everyone can move on!"

Myra stood up and held on to the bars tightly. "I...cant... This has never been a game to me Schwenk…. Oh god far from it…I…Its just acted on emotions…I never meant to this

The way it happened…."

"Why? To torment me some more? This is all a trick isn't it! Lion-O...please, move me to another cell" Schwenk was utterly convinced Myra was about to kill him, as he had killed Jaxx.

"No it isn't that...I don't' want revenge from you anymore…Jaxx would never want me to go down road I realize that now" she said.

Schwenk stood silently. "Why the hell not?"

Myra sighed…She couldn't say why, the words couldn't come out…"I. I..."

"Well, spit it out! Lion-O for fucks sake, where the hell are you! " Schwenk shouted

Myra gripped the bars in frustration. "I… am too much involved now…" she said. She didn't want to say it, but she had to regardless of the outcome, not matter how strange this whole thing has become. Ironically he taught her to somewhat love again after taking her first love from her. This whole thing is a one hell of a mess from which She didn't know how to get out off. But one is for certain, she deny her heart any longer, no matter how wrong it felt.

"What are you trying to say Myra...care too involved about what? Try to make some sense, I haven't got much time to live and I really don't want to spend my final hours in a cell trying to work out riddles" he slumped back down on the bench at the opposite end to Myra, giving up the chance of Lion-O ending his misery.

"With you...I love you…Jaga I wish I didn't…. but I do, and I don't understand why…" she said quietly.

"What? No...no, you are mad! Firstly, I'm a war criminal and I stand for everything you hate and secondly and most importantly I killed Jaxx, I killed him in front of you, I killed him in front of you and taunted you! As soon as you told me I was expecting you to kill me, or at least try...I can't handle this... it's SO wrong. You think the Thundercats are upset now... this will come as a surprise I'm sure. What's the point of loving me anyway, I'm pretty much condemned!"

Myra buried her face in her hands. "I know... I didn't ask for this…what battle do you think I am going through inside…" she sobbed. "I should never of told you"

"I suppose it's better in the open...you would be better killing me Myra, I think that you and the guardians have made a BIG mistake with me!"

"Maybe so…I think I know why I summoned. I got the same when I lost Jaxx, I had to save him…it was like I was teleported back two years in the past…" Myra said quietly.

"The guardians made a huge mistake with choosing their Summoner. I should give my life for the things I have done…"

"What future have we got together?"

"I don't know… I would imagine you are loving this right now"

"WHAT! How can you say that" Schwenk roared, "What part of this nightmare would I be loving right now?" Schwenk strode over to Myra "Tell me! Tell me what I'm loving about this Myra!"

"Oh come on…you win again…you have beaten me too, I must be another dead cat now!"

Schwenk slapped Myra hard across the face...he was full of rage "How dare you! Did I ask for this? Did I plan this...oh, of course...I forgot... Myra loves the 'little innocent victim' role doesn't she!"?

Myra shot him an evil look, and slapped him back. "Why are you angry with me? What I do to deserve this? Did I plan this to happen? I am being truthful with you, I get slapped in the face literally," she shouted.

"You DID plan it though... from the first moment you met me...you knew who I was then the decisiveness began, the plotting the planning...you did plan this Myra and now your little scheme has jumped up and bitten you on the arse!" Schwenk grabbed Myra's shoulders and shook her "Why am I angry... why do you think? You've played me for the fool and now you're the victim...you've engineered this for...for... SO long!"

"Yes I planned that much. Wouldn't you after what you put me through? I wanted to fuck you over like you did to me. I wanted you to suffer like I have suffered for soo long! Or you just pissed that one of you past killings, has come back to haunt you? I don't care. I don't care what you think of me, you can hate me, kill me or whatever, but I don't really care anymore... you know, I welcome it."

Lion-O came running back to the cell, hearing the commotion. "What on Thundera is going on here?" he demanded.

"Fuck off boy!" Schwenk spat "Myra, you've opened up a royal can of worms here...toying with my life and my emotions... I suppose that was just to hook me I guess...neat trick, real cute!"

"Myra?"

Myra spun around not noticing him. "Its ok Lion-O, I am fine"

"I told you Lion-O. Fuck off!" Schwenk slammed his fists into the bars that Lion-O was standing the other side of. "This is none of your fucking business! Now fuck off!" he seethed.

Lion-O gave Myra a look. If this gets violent you're getting separated. Whatever it is, I don't care. Just sort it out," he said walking away, shutting the door behind him.

"Fuck you! I'll do whatever I like to her and it's none of your business freak! Who put us in the same cell in the first place? Dick!"

Myra looked round to Schwenk. "It was not a cute trick. I wouldn't have done that... that's when it all changed" she admitted, ready for more painful comments from him.

"Oh please" Schwenk said wearily "Well, I couldn't have planned a torture like this for any of my enemies." he grabbed Myra's top and pushed her up against the wall. "I bet Lion-O won't come back anyway, he's full of shit. Hah, if I tried to make love to you now I'd be done for rape! You've worked this so well Myra," he laughed quietly.

Myra sobbed again, and she pushed him angrily back, sending him against the opposite wall. "I…." she shook her head. She wouldn't say a thing. "You hate me that much huh?"

"I don't know Myra...I feel dead inside right now... how do you think I'd feel?" he sat on the bench again "See! Said Lion-O wouldn't come back!

"I don't care if he came back," she muttered.

"I need time Myra!"

"We don't have time I am afraid"

"Well...it's what I need. I recently died amongst other things...this has been a strange day. I know find out I've been trying to get in the knickers of a victims bird...oh, and I'm in prison... I... NEED...time!"

Myra rubbed her eyes. "Fine, take all the time you need. I am getting out here as soon as I can" she said laying back on the bench staring at the ceiling.

"To go where?" Schwenk laughed

"Anywhere away from this. I have no life here now. I have lost more then I bargained for, ...so who knows where ever the stars take me. I am used to being on my own. I can do it again and you laugh all you want "

"So...you're not prepared for me to think this through? I find that strange, seeing as you gambled everything!"

Myra sighed. "I want to…but I am in the same boat as you know. I am too involved. I have my own neck to think about. Plus I think you have given me a fair idea what your choice will be" she sighed. "So I would think fast. " she suggested.

"You know what I'm going to decide? Oh, that's OK, maybe you can tell me then"

"I am going by how you have responded so far…you slammed against the wall, slapped me, and screamed at me for last hour! I think that has given me some form inclining"

"and you can't possibly think why?"

Myra shrugged. "well yes, but you don't seem to understand why yet…"

"you are so judgmental. I am assuming you'll leave me to my fate then?"

"If you want me to go"

"When did I say that?"

"you didn't have too" she said quietly.

"You're now the expert on non-verbal communication I suppose! It seems that sometimes I have to say something for you to process, then at other times I don't need to!"

A tear fell down Myra's face, She shook her head.

"so...when will you be saying 'goodbye' then?" he asked without looking at her.

"I don't know.." she started. "I don't want to cause more upset"

"Try to say something like that without causing upset Myra...see where you get."

Myra brought her knees up and rested her chin on top.

"Fuck off…"she muttered, sick of his stinging words.

"Please Myra...I said give me time...I haven't said 'yes' or 'no', I've said let me work all this out"

"Ok.." she just hugged herself as if she was cold.

Schwenk sat in silence for what seemed forever, wrestling endlessly with his doubts. He was so confused, but he couldn't work out why he felt the injured party. Myra had lost more than he ever would. Maybe the Guardians knew what was waiting for him, maybe it was their plan. He could no longer think of life without Myra anymore, the fact she was prepared to share it with him was more humbling than he could believe. He didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that entered his mind.

"I hate Lion-O!" he mumbled.

Myra looked up. "Why?"

"Why not? Look at him, struts around like he's god, preaches about everything. He's good looking and fit and that's not fair...I hit you and he did nothing, I put you up against the wall and he did nothing...he put you in the same cell as me knowing that I was a mass murderer and that you could possibly kill me. Why should I like him...oh, and the best bit of all...he is SO easy to wind up too" he grinned slightly.

"I am sure there is a method to his madness. he maybe knew what was going on a wanted it sorting out for mine or even maybe your benefit." she smiled weakly.

"I don't think he wants me to be with you...now come on, how likely is that?"

"One thing about him. He doesn't seem to judge when it comes down that department for some reason. I don't know. He a good man…try not to judge him too harshly"

"I promised I wouldn't kill anymore, please don't take all my fun away...at least let me taunt them occasionally, after all, they look a bit out of practice on the 'bad guy' front"

Myra laughed a little.

"Here...watch this!" Schwenk got out a small piece of wire from his jacket lining "hah, they never check that...that's just sloppy!" he poked it into the lock and started wriggling it around. "Don't worry, I can't pick locks , but they don't know that, they must be watching somewhere" he smiled at Myra.

Myra shook her head.

Myra stood up and stood behind him. She breathed nervously as his smell worked its way through her.

Lion-O came back walking to the cell doors. "I am not doing this all night." he muttered.

Schwenk pulled his hands back in the cell still holding the piece of wire "Oh damn Myra, we've been caught!" Schwenk said in mock tones. "It only took...well, for bloody ever actually. You are such amateurs!"

Lion-O folded his arms and sighed. "This is your last warning. I am not doing this all night." he spluttered. "I would get some sleep if I was you" he said turning to leave.

"If you want the wire...come and get it. If not, I'm going be doing this sort of thing all night...after all, I've got nothing better to do!" he laughed at Lion-O's toothless response.

"Fine! I'll assume you want no sleep either!" Schwenk brandished the piece of wire and smiled.

"Goodnight Schwenk" Lion-O said walking out, knowing its going to take him all night to try get through with that pitiful wire.

"Knew you didn't have the balls to try tangling with me...that's why you got Shula to do your work for you! Lousy leader you are, without your sword you're nothing!" he sneered and he put the wire back in the lock and started fiddling again.

"Come on Schwenk" Myra laughed. "I think you have wound him up enough for one night"

"No...there's no limit...after all, even I would make a better leader than him! Isn't that so gutless! Oh sorry, Whiny-O" he laughed at him again as he kept fiddling with the lock.

"He has gone now Schwenk, you can stop now" Myra pointed out standing behind him.

"Bastard!"

Myra laughed shaking her head. "Feel better now?"

"Not really, he didn't react...now if that was Bengali or Shula..."

"Just leave for it for tomorrow I am sure you will have plenty of fun" she said laying down one of the benches.

"I spose so...I'm surprised Shula didn't put in an appearance though" he said almost sadly

"Might have made him sick"

"Who...me? Nah, I don't have that effect do I?"

"No comment" Myra said, before she thought about what she said, cupping her mouth afterwards.

"ahhh, I knew the truth was lurking in there somewhere" he replied, pointing at Myra's cupped mouth.

Myra just smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"I always tell the truth!"

"Hmmmm. I'm saying nothing"

Myra looked at Schwenk curiously. "What? I meant at the beginning of this conservation/argument/screaming match"

"As I have already stated...I'm saying nothing" Schwenk decided to wind up Myra now.

She has actually got to know him over the last few months.

"Come on, don't take it out on me because Lion-O wouldn't play"

"Damn you!" Schwenk smiled warmly.

Myra gave a cheeky smile.

Myra leaned back on the bench, thankful that the subject changed a little from what being discussed a while ago. She couldn't help but wonder to her what he was going to do though.

"I need to sleep Myra...I'm physically and mentally shattered...I think you must be too"

Myra looked at Schwenk, and lightly smiled.

"I am truly sorry for everything Myra...I...I don't think I'll ever be able to repay what has happened!"

"So am I" She said. "I shouldn't of done this, or lied to you"

"Who's lied the most! Must be pretty close I'd think"

"Lets call it even for now"

Schwenk smiled. He prodded at the cell bed with his finger "Not exactly the nicest bed I've ever seen" he curled his lip.

Myra smiled. "Well at least you got a bed, I have a wooden bench to contend with, I think this cell was made for one person. Ahh well your bed is what you make it" she sighed.

"In that case, take mine I insist!" Schwenk ushered Myra to the bed. "I'm used to sleeping in a cave, so this must be an improvement!"

"I don't mind, I think you would appreciate it more then me!" she insisted.

"Don't argue!"

Myra folded her arms defiantly. here we go…

"Don't make me put you on that bed, don't want Cranky-O coming here is a strop now do we?"

"Don't threaten me, they don't wash anymore!" she challenged.

"Last chance...get your butt on that bed or there will be trouble...Schwenk style!" he jabbed is finger at Myra.

"Ooh I am scared!" she said with laugh.

Schwenk grabbed Myra gently and lifted her off the floor, then unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. "Bad Kitty!" Schwenk scolded.

A low growl emitted from Myra as he grabbed her. She grabbed him by the belt and dragged him on the bed himself. "Bad monkey"

"Hey! Racist cow!"

"Hey Your a fine one to talk!"

"Right...so we're both going to sleep on the floor...well, that's fine state of affairs I must say...you're the woman, you should take the bed!"

"Whatever. I just thought you would appreciate more then me, considering you have been sleeping in a cave"

"No...you sleep on the bed! Now!" Schwenk ordered as he pushed her to the bed again.

"Don't push me around Schwenk.." she warned with a smile.

"Awww, you like it...I know!"

"Oh do you now?"

"Yep" Schwenk said curling up on the floor, his jacket for a pillow "G'night my dear"

Myra threw a pillow at him. "Goodnight" she said, sitting back on the bed.

Schwenk lay there for a few moments, taking in the hum of the strip lights and the deeper, more pulsing hum of the ships engines. All was quiet. "Myra?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" he said softly.

Myra looked round at him at the floor. She smiled a little unsure on what to do.

"I've wanted to tell you that for some time now...it just never seemed right"

Myra rolled over to one side facing him. "It was ironic how our paths met, though isn't it?"

"I feel warm inside...first time in a long time"

"That's what it felt for me too. From the pit of your stomach? which seems, to I dunno get you excited all the time being near them, there breath, smell...touch"

"Come here…"

Myra got up sat down beside him.

"Come on, let's fall asleep together" Schwenk said wearily.

Myra laid down next to him on the floor, snuggling up to him on his side, her arm draped over his torso.

Schwenk snuggled up to Myra, he sniffed her hair and listened to her contented purring. "Oh Myra...why can't we have been two simple fools, looking for love and adventure...why can't they just drop us off somewhere remote and leave us to it?"

"I know" Myra agreed. "That's something we could ask for - exile."

"Exile...I doubt they'd be interested somehow...I think you'll get off lightly though"

"Who knows. if they wont we always go ourselves when we have the chance?"

"What? Escape?"

"Why not? if the are going to send you or both of us to our deaths what else do we have?"

"They won't kill you"

"either way I would be might as well be"

"Hmmm...let's leave this sort of thing till tomorrow...a good nights sleep will do us good!"

"Yeah..."

Myra stirred and groaned as she woke the next morning. She found her arm wrapped round Schwenk's torso and her head was laid on his chest. She glanced up at Schwenk, who was awake already, looking down at her, with his arm around her.

"…..Morning"

"ey oop" He smirked. He stroked some stray hairs out of her face.

"…. What?"

"Just been thinking about stuff…"

"Yeah?"

"This has all gone pear shaped huh?"

"I don't know…I guess"

"At least we had fun over the last five months"

"Yeah…you taught me a lot of things.."

"You too…I guess I really didn't know what I was getting in to…"

"Nor I" Myra weakly laughed.

Schwenk reached down and kissed her gently.

Myra was unsure on what to do. A million and one reasons told her at once why she should stop this now, but they fell on deaf ears this time…She responded, feeling the built up passion spill out between them. They both held on to each other, the kiss growing deeper…it soon stopped when they both heard footsteps.

They glanced at other…Schwenk just gave her one of his cheeky winks.

Myra rolled her eyes.

Bengali marched down to the cells. "Hey sleeping beauties, time to get up" he said.

Schwenk glanced around and saw his favorite white cat standing, looking all officious. "Bout time we had breakfast...I'm starving!" Schwenk yawned and ran his fingers through his fast growing beard

Myra sat up, drawing her mane from her face. "What?" she muttered.

"Well I will hate to tear away your favorite human from you, but Shula and Lion-O would like a chat with him..."

"That's not funny"

"Not meant to be. come on Schwenk, let's go"

"Yeah right, whatever...Now, I'll have orange juice, coffee, bacon, eggs...oh, you might want to write this down stripey, you look like you're new at this"

Bengali ignored his comments, unlocking the door, and taking Schwenk by the arm and removing him from the cell, and locking Myra back in. Myra looked at them through the bars, worried.

"Get your stinking hands off me!" Schwenk struggled. He swung his arm round and caught Bengali with a good punch to the face. For a brief moment it was unclear who was more surprised, Schwenk or Bengali.

Bengali looked back round, his lip bleeding, he could very much rip him to bits right now, he showed his anger by holding on the his arm tightly. He spat the warm blood at Schwenk clothes. "Try that again and see what happens" he growled.

Schwenk winced as Bengali tightened his grip, and amazingly Schwenk found he still had a spare hand. "Hmmm, what's the worst that could happen" he winked and punched Bengali again.

Myra shouted at Schwenk "What are you doing?" she pleaded.

"He's just a bully!" Schwenk replied, he smiled at her.

"Being a stupid human" Bengali said, a bruise forming on his cheek. "Looks like I have a spare hand too..." Bengali leaned back punched him full force back in the face.

"Now move!" he shouted.

Myra cringed as his hand connected with Schwenk's face "Schwenk?" she asked with one eye open.

Schwenk staggered back, he would have fallen over too, but Bengali still had a tight grip of his arm. "Oh, that's prisoner abuse...that's not good" Schwenk threw his fist with all his might and landed his best punch yet. "Not very good at this are you" Schwenk snickered.

Bengali was now losing his patience. "Actually it seems that the prisoner was resisting, so I was forced to disable him to make cooperate" he sneered punching him in the stomach. This time he grabbed Schwenk's over arm and held them both behind his back. "Now move or Shula will fetch you"

"What are you doing you hot head!" Myra shouted, kicking the cell door in anger.

Schwenk winced in pain as Bengali did his very best to tie his arms in a knot. "O, OK...I'm going!" he seethed "Myra...just one thing to note...Schwenk beats Bengali three punches to two" he laughed through his gritted teeth.

Myra grasped on the bars tightly as he watched being led away. "Don't get yourself killed again" she shouted after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Bengali led Schwenk down a few corridors until they entered a small room, where Shula and Lion-O where waiting. Lion-O looked at them. "What on Thundera happened?" he demanded. "He resisted" Bengali said flatly, placing Schwenk down on a seat.

"That's one way to put it!" Schwenk moaned "I call it brutality...I just about defended myself and look what happened! High principles you lot have...thank the ancients for your Code of Thundera, it'd be anarchy without it!" Schwenk said dourly.

"Schwenk.. that's enough" Lion-O said quietly. He nodded for Shula to continue. He and Bengali are here to make sure he doesn't try and eat him again.

"So Schwenk... what do you think is to become of you now?" Shula said in an even tone.

"I'm guessing absolutely nothing will happen to me...why should it? I've done nothing wrong. You have effectively kidnapped me. Well, Lion-O...explain yourself" Schwenk pointed at Lion-O.

Lion-O sighed. he just can take him in small doses. "I don't have to justify myself to you of all people" he retorted.

"Yes you do! What am I charged with!" Schwenk stood and thumped the table.

"I believe Shula has the list... maybe murder?" Bengali pointed out sarcastically.

"No!" Schwenk smiled "Shula has 'a' list...problem is, that list has nothing to do with me!"

"Shula...what is he wanted for...please elaborate for our guest" said Lion-O.

"War crimes, involving the murder of 197 innocent victims. He is also wanted for murder and extortion on Bengalia...need anything else Lion-O?"

"Also criminal damage to my ship as well as yours Shula?"

"Pah! You fixed it...that's hardly damage. I'll make sure I do a better job next time around!"

"Never the less you understand why you have been captured. we know about the issue with Myra. we not holding you accountable for her actions, only your own"

"Lion-O" Schwenk said, deliberately ignoring the others. "You have missed the point completely. WHO is being tried for war crimes and murder exactly?"

"You are Schwenk"

"Which Schwenk are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me. I know what you trying to do... thinking that because she has healed you, she healed all those crimes committed as well? I don't think so. 197 people are still dead. you must face up to your responsibility."

"Well I died. Since my 'rebirth' how many murders have I committed? How many war crimes? Do you normally punish people for crimes committed by their ancestors? I DIED for my crimes...look inside of Shula's gut...see how much ME there is inside. How many times are you legally allowed to punish? For those crimes I paid the ultimate price already...so now, what am I being charged with?"

Lion-O shook his head in disgust, not sharing his vision. "Shula? Is he still responsible"

"That would be your decision to make Lion-O, after all, they were your subjects in the main. I will hold my own counsel for now" Shula's eyes narrowed when he looked at Schwenk.

Lion-O looked at Schwenk. "These crimes where committed against the people of Thundera. you trivial excuses will not wash with me. You will be held accountable for the crimes you committed. people can die and be brought back to life through the miracle of healing or medicine all the time. this does not stop their responsibilities as it will not stop yours. We are going back to Thundera where a trail will he held to determine your fate"

Schwenk looked shell shocked "Wha...? How the hell can you try me AGAIN? It's double jeopardy...I've already served my conviction. I didn't ask to be resurrected...the ancients saw fit to resurrect me and I'm sure it wasn't in their mind to have me executed again, they have plans for me. Just because you are not privy to their intentions doesn't make it right. You have no charge to lie on me, you have no jurisdiction! You cannot do this!"

"I can. and I will. Gaston Schwenk, you are hereby charged with the murders of 197 thunderians. you will be provided with a trial and a representative. the people of Thundera whom you committed these crimes should in turn decide your fate. does that seem fair to you Shula I would like any advice"

"I'm not sure about this Lion-O...I...I did kill him for those crimes" Shula sounded edgy

"Do you think we should let him go. do you think he would commit again. he hasnt changed"

"I cannot advice you in this matter, Lion-O. You need to do what is right by you and the Code of Thundera"

Lion-O looked gravely at Schwenk. "I will not change my decision. you will be held accountable. we leave for new Thundera at once. I will not just dismiss 197 lives like you have" he said getting up from the table. "Bengali set course for new Thundera" "Bengali looked at Lion-O as he walked out. " Yes Lord Lion-O" Bengali said, following him out the door. "Shula take him back to the cells" he asked as he left.

"No...No! You can't do this" Schwenk stood up "You cannot charge me with anything! Are you mad?" In a moment of blind panic he dashed out of the room.

Lion-O and Bengali where talking, while they saw Schwenk dash out of the room. "Shula!" Lion-O shouted and Bengali went for him.

Shula hesitated for a moment "This is getting out of control" he then saw Lion-O and Bengali head through the door, he followed them to see what disaster befell Schwenk next.

Bengali caught up with Schwenk and restrained him. "Lets get you back to the cells" he said quietly, taking him back. Lion-O watched on. his eyes fell on Shula, his brow narrowed. he said nothing to the lion and turned round and started back to the bridge.

"Wait!" Shula roared "I'll take him back!"

Bengali nodded and handed him over to Shula. he then went back to the bridge himself.

Shula grabbed Schwenk's collar and walked towards the cells. Then he stopped and lifted Schwenk to face level "Fancy meeting you here" he smiled a toothy grin. "Look...err...Shula...please...don't do anything...please" tears fell down Schwenk's face.

"Do anything? Like what? No...I'm just going to sit back and enjoy your trial"

"But...you know it's wrong...say something to Lion-O, he'd listen to you!" Schwenk implored.

"What?" Shula roared with laughter "Me? Save you? Oh...death has made you a clown my friend"

"Please" Schwenk blubbered "Don't let them do it to me...please"

"You deserved to die first time...then I was robbed and you came back to life...you know what I'm hoping for...a second meal...perfectly legal too. I can't do it here that would cause his highness too many problems, hmmm. Now, let's get you back to your cozy cell, where you can sit a think about a long stay in my stomach again...you did taste SO good Schwenk" Shula licked his lips, then after a moments pause, he belched in Schwenk's face. "You just said 'hi' to yourself"

Shula then slammed Schwenk into the wall for good measure and then dragged him, still kicking, struggling and crying back to his cell. He opened the door and literally threw him in. "I'll see you later Schwenk, I'm just going to use the can so I can make more room for the rest of you!" Shula then walked away, laughing.

Myra hurried over to Schwenk "Oh my what is the flea bag done?" she asked helping him to his feet.

"I...I...I'm being put on trial on New Thundera...Lion-O won't accept that I've already paid for my crimes" Schwenk said tearfully.

Myra sighed. She hadn't expected anything less of him. "We will work something out" she soothed helping on to the bench.

"I'm going to die...again. Shula can't wait!"

"not if I can help it" Myra muttered.

"What can we do stuck here? It'll be straight from the cell to the dock...I'm doomed"

"That's not the Schwenk I know. we will break out of here, or escape while on Thundera." she stated, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Shula knows...he knows that Lion-O can't do this, but he won't help me"

"I wouldn't expect anything less of Lion-O. He more then likely knows and understands your point, but he has an example to set. it would look very bad for him if he let the most wanted war criminal in history go, because he died and then was brought back. he has to think of his people. regardless if we agree or not"

"Talk to him...please...he might listen to you" Schwenk tried to smile at Myra

"I will try that's I can do" she said, wiping away the reminder of his fearful tears.

"How do we get him down here? Time is of the essence!"

At that point Cheetara walked down. "Your turn Myra" Myra gave Schwenk a look of fear.

"You leave her alone!" Schwenk moved Myra behind him "You've stitched me up...isn't that enough" he glared. "You step in here and you'll take us both on!"

"I thought you might say that. that's why I brought your best friend" she said as Shula walked in and stood beside him. Myra held on to Schwenk's arm.

"No! You won't take her! I've got nothing to lose anyway, seeing as you're now taking the illegal approach to justice, then I don't mind a go at re-arranging your face, and I'm sure Myra will help!"

"That's enough" Lion-O stated flatly. "Myra is not in any danger. I will not allow it" He said sternly. he just heard them from the bridge over the communicator and joined them guessing there would be trouble.

"and you!" Schwenk jabbed his finger at the Lord of the Thundercats "are no person to give assurances! They're meaningless to you...you just do what you want you want people to see. No! She's not going anywhere...are you prepared to kill me with your own hands Lion-O to get what you want this time?" he spat.

Lion-O opened the door. "Shula keep him pinned. Myra, come with me, don't make it more difficult" he said. Myra whispered to Schwenk watching him unlock the door. "this could be my chance to get you off" she suggested.

"Sorry Myra" he whispered "Just play along" Schwenk moved behind her and grabbed her throat "One step closer and I'll kill her!" he looked at Lion-O "I'm disappointed in you Lion-O, I expected this kind of behavior from Shula, but compared with you he's well balanced. You're no better than me. I did terrible things that I knew were wrong, and I didn't hide the fact, I lived with the horror. No, you do terrible things and hide the truth, just to get what you want...ha, I guess that makes you worse than me. I thought Thundercats had values? Isn't truth important?"

"so is honor and loyalty" he muttered. "You have just enforced my decision. I had a glimmer of hope you would change as the result of your "recantation". you have just proved you are as much as a murder as before. It's not just what I want, but it's what the families, the loved ones who would of lost because of you. let Myra go for Thundera's sake"

"No Lion-O...not until you think about what you're doing. You know I'm right...even Shula knows that and Bengali...well, he knows jack shit as usual. I have changed, but you won't even listen to me, hence the reason why we're in this position...this is your doing...not mine!"

Lion-O folded his arms. "You are not right. you murdered 197 people. if they came back along with then fair enough. but they are still dead. Justice is another value. you leading a happy life like nothing has happened, if not justice."

"Happy? Happy! Are you blind? What does it feel like to be eaten alive Lion-O? Tell me that. Just answer that and ask yourself at what point I'm happy or taking this for granted...haven't I suffered enough as well? What happens at my trial? They'll execute me as a war criminal, that's what. What will you do then Lion-O? Dig me up and torture me some more? It's never good enough is it!" Schwenk roared, he tightened his grip on Myra, whilst trying not to hurt her.

"What guarantee have I got that you wont go and kill another 197 people when life does not suit you?"

"Why do you need a guarantee? It's not your decision to make. Besides, how can I kill another 197 people, I'm not even in the military now. My life is different now...Myra wouldn't let me kill again, neither would the ancients who gave me new life...why not ask them?"

"You see that's exactly my predicament. I can't just let a war criminal go because he thinks he has changed."

"Then ask the ancients, they will tell you exactly what has happened. I've done 'my time' Lion-O, let it remain as that." Schwenk implored

"Lion-o the guardians resurrected him to protect me, the last Summoner" Myra said. "Please do not kill my last protector"

Lion-O resented. "I am not going to kill any one Lady Myranna." Myra looked at him shocked and let out a gasp. "Yes I know you of your real name. You can thank you father for that. what do you think your family thinks? either way, I will make a compromise. I will not set you free just as a drop of a hat Schwenk, I thought you could appreciate that on some level. What I will do is not make this decision my own. I will share council with the rest of the Thundercats, and then we will decide and that will be final. No trial. you can forget that. One promise I can make that your life will not be taken Schwenk. I will not do, and wouldn't have done that anyway. you assumed that. That's all I am giving you nothing more, nothing less. if that's not good enough, then I have to leave it to the trail."

Schwenk let go of Myra's throat. "That is acceptable, but I do have one more demand, however bizarre it might seem"

"what?"

"Instead of this cell, can we not share a cabin? Feel at liberty to make it as secure as you like and with a guard outside too, I'm sure Shula would offer. Can we have some privacy is what I'm asking for both of us?"

Lion-O nodded. "Ok Schwenk." He agreed, wanting this farce to end.

"Thank you... I guess I'd better let her ladyship go with you then" Schwenk stood back from Myra.

"Oh don't call me that, I hate it" she admitted to him.

"Sorry"

"I am just Myra"

"OK, I shall remember that" Schwenk conceded.

Myra smiled, and walked out of the cell. "Lets go. Shula come with me. Cheetara show Schwenk to his Cabin and stand guard outside until we are finished with Myra"

Cheetara nodded, and led Schwenk away, Myra watched them go, and a pang of nerves went through her in anticipation of whats going to happen

Schwenk walked to the cabin, his arm gripped tightly by Cheetara. "Hey...there's no need to cut my blood supply off Cheetoes!" Schwenk moaned.

"Stop groaning" Cheetara muttered letting in him his cabin.

"I will when you curl up and die" Schwenk smiled at Cheetara.

Cheetara gave the human a cold hard stare, then shut the door and locked Schwenk in.

Myra followed Shula and Lion-O back to the room where they were with Schwenk. and soon as they entered Lion-O beckoned her to sit down. Myra sat down.

As they sat down, Shula remained quiet and broody. Schwenk's situation made him uneasy.

Lion-O broke the uneasy silence. "Myra...I don't know really to begin with this...I know what happened two years ago. I have been speaking to your father. What you did was unacceptable. You put the lives of other people at risk for your personal vendetta...even now it seems gain?"

Myra just looked at the floor.

"I don't really want to know what has happened...and what has changed. But myself, and the Thundercats are bringing him to justice on New Thundera. I don't know what to do with you. I can't trust you, although I hate to damage the honor of your family and of the heritage. So you will remain locked in the cabin room with Schwenk, until we decide what to do."

Myra nodded.

"Do you have any questions Shula?"

"Why did you not kill him at the first chance you had?"

Myra looked up at Shula.

"I wanted to bide my time. He made Jaxx suffer in the most evil way possible I wanted to do the same. I wanted to get away with him away from everyone so I have him to myself...no one else would claim his death only me.."

"It would appear that he is still alive...doesn't seem a very good plan now, does it?"

"Only when people decide you capture you…. of course it is not a good plan eh? I wanted to plan most the torturous slowest death possible for him, we had only just got away and you lot ruined it all. I planned that soo well as well..." she sighed crossing her legs.

"He dies Myra...mission over...but miraculously he still walks thanks to your intervention!" Shula growled.

"SHula..shula...you have not a clue... typical male"

"Myra" Lion-O shot at her.

"What? I just explained I wanted to kill him when I was ready, I wanted to take slow, see all the expressions in his eyes and his face, taste his fear. We just escaped and then you lot turn up, when would I have the chance to do what I wanted to do?"

"So...your intention is to kill him slowly then?"

"Oh yes...just like what he did to Jaxx... Just imagine the worst murder you have seen and times that by ten, that's what he did to my Jaxx. Even reached the news that one. So many of his murders happened at that point, no one bothered to report them."

Shula laughed out loud. "So he thinks you love him and you think he's better dead...this is one hell of a mess, glad I'm not in charge around here Lion-O. Which'll be first, the trial or the lynching?" he roared with laughter at the uncomfortable look on Lion-O's face.

"So glad that my life and what I have gone through is soo amusing to you... you Shula are just a belly ache yourself. You spent most of life hunting some human down...I wait for him to come to me...you always miss out on killing him or catching him...I do it in 5 months...you managed to kill him...then he is brought back to life! just think you are nothing, just something is the result of vain...poor little lion!"

Myra started to burst out with laughter.

"Yes..." Shula thumped the table with his clenched fist, making the glasses on it rattle "and who brought him back to life? There you are Lion-O, maybe treason is the charge she should face...why spare her family name...she's not deserving of clemency!"

"I did not bring him to life...the guardians did! I did not instruct them to do such a thing! they behaved on their own will! All I saw was Jaxx, the pain of loss again…so don't blame me for some other actions! I just summon them I didn't know they would interpret it as me wanting him back"

"Yes...you summoned them...he could have died and justice will have been done, but no! You summoned and probably, deep down you knew he would be brought back to life...you magical slut!" Shula growled and his eyes narrowed menacingly.

"OOH insults! is all you have to live for little lion? such a waste... well..."

"THAT IT IS ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

"I suggest you read on thunderian history little Shula. Then see if I am a "Magical slut"

"Silence Myra!"

Myra folded her arms.

"I'm sure Jaxx would be very impressed at the way you're getting close to his murderer...nice ouch kitten!" Shula sneered.

"Why thank you!" she smiled.

"No thanks necessary!"

"Oh please I insist on thanking you on your blind observations!"

"They say love is blind...clearly in your case it's deaf and dumb as well"

"He is soo good at this Lion-O, He should one those Thundercat badges just for that!"

"STOP IT NOW!" Lion-O insisted, slamming his fists on the table growling.

"So, what's next then? Lord of the Thundercats?" Shula asked dryly.

"Why don't you go perm you mane and get angry at something else Shula, that's all your good for" Myra snorted twisting a strand of hair.

Lion-O sighed. he got up, and took Myra by the arm and led her out. "Go and get some rest or something Shula. I will take her back, and we get to Thundera and farce over and done with"

"Good...she's a bit cranky...obviously hasn't been getting much sleep recently...can't think why. Oh that's right, she's been working with the enemy...silly me!"

"Oh yeah that's right... looks like wont be sleeping very much for the rest of your life knowing all that hard work was for nothing like your existence" Myra laughed as she was led away.

"At least I get a second chance...you blew your only hope a long time ago!"

"who said only?" Myra sneered as she led away from view.

Schwenk lay out on the bed. It was firm, but not uncomfortable. He had removed his jacket and trousers and now wore a vest and boxer shorts. He worried about how Myra was coping.

Lion-O and Myra reached the cabin door. from the look of Lion-O's face Cheetara could read that it didn't go well. She unlocked the door and Lion-O led Myra in by the arm.

Schwenk jumped off the bed as Lion-O and Myra appeared in the doorway.

Lion-O sighed as he led Myra in the room. "We should reach Thundera in a few days. I suggest you think Myra. Think real hard. Don't sell yourself to evil to hide pain" he said shooting a look to Schwenk. He left the room, at this point Bengali had joined them to take over from Cheetara. He looked the door again before anyone could respond.

"What was that comment about? He is such a dick!" Schwenk hugged Myra.

Myra sort of held him back. this was starting to get to her a bit. she as so confused. why did she fall for the guy that killed the man she was going to marry? she couldn't understand it. "Shula thinks I am a magical slut?" Myra laughed.

"Oh? That's quite eloquent for him...not up for hugs then I assume" Schwenk felt slightly crestfallen.

"I'm sorry I got ripped to high Thundera back there" she said, and ran a hand through her hair as she sighed.

"I understand" Schwenk sat back down on the bed and looked at Myra "I guess sex is out then!"

Myra laughed. "You never give up huh? I have to admire your persistence"

"Oh...oh...you've got to let me wind Bengali up a bit...oh, this will be a laugh" and he walked towards the door.

Myra shook her head.

Schwenk banged on the door and waited for it to open.

"What?" Bengali shouted through the door.

"Open up...please"

"for thunder sake" Bengali muttered as he opened the door. "What?"

"OK...you might want to put your fingers in your ears for a little while...I'm about to shag Thundera's pinup girl for a while and you just know how she'll scream! Then, after about half an hour can you be a love and bring some champagne and two glasses...thanks" Schwenk winked at Bengali.

Bengali muttered thunderian curse words to himself as he slammed the door shut again.

Myra laughed clutching her belly.

"Oh he is just a hoot!" Schwenk howled with laughter at Bengali's expense.

"Oh dear!" Myra laughed wiping a tear away.

Schwenk knocked on the door again.

No answer.

Schwenk thumped on the door even harder.

Bengali sighed. he activated his COM link. "Cheetara?

"Yes Bengali?"

"Is it ready yet? he is giving me a headache"

"Yeah activating the force field now. if they try to brake out they will have a hard job. go and get some rest"

"Hey Bengali...have you got your fingers in your ears already!" Schwenk chuckled

"Thanks Cheetara" Bengali replied.

Schwenk turned and faced Myra "Boring bastards!"

Bengali turned to the door and thumped it hard, hoping it made someone jump. "Bye bye meat bag" Bengali retorted as he walked away.

"Oh! Meat bag... you're a one!" Schwenk replied sarcastically "Tell you what, while I'm here I'll give you a few lessons in love my friend...you can give your hand a rest for a while then!"

Myra walked up to the door, and put her ear to the door. "Looks like he has left"

"Gone to fumble with his blow up dolly probably"

Myra chuckled.

Bengali walked away from the prisoner's cabin wanting blood on his hands. He was steaming with rage. He decided to have a chat with Lion-O about it and get it off his chest. He knocked lightly on Lion-O's door.

"Come"

Bengali entered the room, clearly upset.

Lion-O looked up from a monitor, working on what was to come. "Whats wrong Bengali" Lion-O asked, Concerned.

Bengali slumped into the nearest chair. "Him!" he replied gravely

"I take it you mean the Human."

"Just take it with a pinch of salt"

"Oh yes!"

"Bengali, if you let him get to you, then you let him beat you. Be strong"

"I've tried being strong...he just seems to know how to get to people! He should be back in the cells"

"I know. But this situation is unique to say the least. Just leave the automatic force field online, then we don't have to contend with him until we new Thundera. That's the best I can do at this time"

"He needs sorting out... big cat style!"

"Bengali...that's not going to happen"

"But...why not...he deserves it...even you must admit that"

"We not the ones to dictate what he deserves simply because e gets on our nerves. We will follow the code and try him back on Thundera. Calm yourself"

"Gets on our nerves?" Bengali said incredulously "He is... a mass murderer… a his on his own with Myra in that room, Myra should be removed… It's disgusting and unnatural!"

Lion-O rubbed his eyes. "I can't change how people feel about each other. Not saying I agree with it, not saying I like seeing it. But I can't change how people feel."

Bengali remained silent at this.

Lion-O sighed. He looked back to his monitor. "We should be arriving at New Thundera on the next 2 days. It will be over soon"

"What do you think the council will say? You have a good insight into these things"

"Not this sort of thing." Lion-O admitted. "I would imagine they would try him for his crimes, he has hurt too many. But that's my opinion."

"He won't...get off will he...he will be properly punished?"

"If he was found guilty yes he would be punished"

"Punished... how?"

"I would like to see him locked away... not purely because we wont take a life, just because that would be the easy way out. Make him live each day in a cell"

"He has a habit of getting out of cells though...just read his record sometime"

"I have thank you" Lion-O shot back. "I would imagine something would be sorted if that happens of course. Remember this is all speculation at this point"

"Sorry, but it's hard to remain optimistic at this point...he certainly has luck on his side" he scowled. "It's a problem that would be so easily rectified!" he growled.

"Bengali... I need you the most to support me and be optimistic about the future, especially with Shula. If we follow the code, justice will be served. The code is there for a reason"

"I know...but..."

"But what?"

"Oh Lion-O... look at us...we're big, top of the tree alpha male cats... we're designed with a purpose! How can that purpose be wrong? We're not Berbils...we're fighting cats! Let's fight and end more evil!"

"We are thunderians, not savage animals!" Lion-O replied, with an angered tone in his voice. " Our purpose is not fight violence with more violence!"

"But this would end the violence!"

"NO it would not... what the next...and then after... it would be the end of our culture before we know it"

"But Schwenk will win! The Thunderian people would be in despair and then they'd look at us, and how we have let them down...what then?"

"Bengali!" Lion-O shouted. "I don't even know how or what is going to happen to him I not alone is deciding his fate, the Thundercats are! He could be sent to the gallows for all I know I cannot predict the future Bengali, do not assume that I have already decided to let him win. Try and think of it in my position. I can't just think of you, and me I have to think of every single life he has affected, human, Thunderain, and Jaga knows who else. I have to be fair, follow the code, and keep everyone happy at the same time. You have now comprehension of the burden on my shoulders right now. I wouldn't like anything more then just causally make it go away. But I cant. I have responsibilities, as the lord of the Thundercats."

"I understand that... maybe you should hand him over to Shula...he was sent after Schwenk, maybe we should just hand him over and that will be the end of it"

"Shula doesn't even know what to do. He is even unsure what he even believes... that is why he is being tried on new Thundera"

"Well...it's at times like this I'm glad you're in charge"

"I should take out insurance next time on the headaches that come along with it"

Bengali managed a light laugh at this quip.

Lion-O smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

Myra looked up at Schwenk. "How are you doing?" she said, leaning back against the wall on the bed.

"Me? Fine I guess, but it's been one hell of a day" he rubbed his hair into a mess and stroked his bristly chin.

"I heard that" she said, bringing her knees up to her chin.

"We can't go to Thundera or wherever it is...we can't go on trial"

"I know. We have to get out of here"

"And how are we going to do that?" he said wearily.

"I don't know. We need to put our heads together on this one" she replied leaning back.

"I don't fancy getting caught again trying to run, I think I may have upset Shula and now Bengali. I think he's got to the point where he'd quite happily shove the Code of Thundera up my arse!"

"Well this time we have to sneaky and cunning"

"I'm all ears"

Myra leaned forward and rubbed her face deep in thought. "I suggest we somehow break out of the ship with our own ship. To get there would be the task. We need to disable the ship." she pondered. She looked around on the walls and noticed the panel on the wall that controls the lights and heat. "We can re-route power and overload the systems, rendering the ship to a standstill. We should be able to get out. And then sneak of to our ship and bye bye Thundercats. I know it's a iffy idea, but I am working on it"

Myra looked up at Schwenk and smiled. "Guess I will need a little time" she said.

"Would you like me to highlight the flaws with this plan?

"Well I said I was working on it" she replied defiantly. " Although please go on"

Schwenk sensed tension "Erm...no, probably not a good idea" he mused

"Its ok I did say we need to put our heads together"

"How long do you think we have?"

"Until we get to new Thundera? I would say two days, three at a push"

"OK, we got some times then, although every hour takes deeper into 'cat space'"

"Yes" Myra agreed. "How do you think we should get out of here?"

"Carefully!" he smirked

"Oh yes, carefully" she grinned back.

"You see... I am an 'ideas' man"

"Well come on then"

"No...that was it"

"What?" Myra replied, not getting it.

"My idea to get out of here was...'carefully', get it?"

Myra rolled her eyes. "Yeah a right ideas man" she laughed.

"Whatever we do needs to leave this ship dead in the water... preferably in pieces"

Myra raised an eyebrow. "O.K. what are the original plans flaws?"

"Well, there's the overloading of the circuits, the busting' out, the getting away without getting our sweet arse shot off...apart from that, it's a perfect plan. I mean, as soon as the power goes out, as a Thundercat, where would you head?"

"To the control bridge, or the power room to find the cause of the problem?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Ah I see what you mean, would they check on us? There is only one other thing I could do that could ensure that they don't but if we go with this we have to be very quick getting out or we are finished"

"Exactly...what would you do then to stall them?"

"...I could temporarily overload life support"

"Erm...I'm kinda thinking that we use life support just as much as they do? I could be wrong, just a thought" he said sarcastically.

Myra stuck her tongue out at him. "Well as I was going to say. We have to be very quick. When we over load life support, it will take approx 4 minutes to be completely shut down throughout the ship. By the time it restarts we should be away and the guys would be out cold. We could do it, just hold our breath a lot"

"Great!" he whined

"Well anything else you suggest"

"Well..."he rubbed his chin "there is one more thing I could suggest"

"Enlighten me then intelligent one" She smirked

"Oh...you're too kind... well, although we're both terrible criminals, I still think that you can influence Lion-O, just a bit... well, you need a chat with your family, right? Well, get Lion-O to allow you some 'terminal time', then, whilst you're chatting, work it so when our fave Thundercats are in their quarters, a lockdown is initiated...except for us...the cell doors open, we stroll out of here, steal a shuttle and cheerio prison and or death!"

"Well I guess that's the best idea we can do considering our options... better then the life support way"

"Obviously...that was your idea!"

Myra narrowed her brow at the human. "That was so amusing I nearly laughed" She said sarcastically.

So. anything you want to do or say to each other before we do this? you know in case we die trying"

"I'm invincible!" he roared, then he looked at Myra "No, not really, we'll get through this."

"Fine. In we case we die, for whats its worth to you its been fun"

"Really? You mean that?"

"I wouldn't do the thing I did if I didn't want to. So I have no regrets...well really I have one"

"Really, what's that then?"

"I wish I met you before you started killing. I wished for us to have a normal ride. But its going to bumpy all the way" she said, looking down at the floor.

Schwenk hung his head. "I know..… for what it's worth...I wish you were the first cat I met, everything would have been so different!"

"really? I thought I wasn't any different from the others"

"Who said that?"

"well last night you were a bit pissed at me to say the least. I wouldn't have been surprised if you thought different of me"

"You're different...you've only tried to gouge my eyes out once" he smirked.

"And you've barely tried to eat me at all"

"I don't eat humanoids whatever the species" she laughed. "That's Shula's thing

"Oh...that makes me feel better...you don't eat any humanoids, I thought I was special!"

A little smirk appeared on her face. "...I only savior the taste of certain humanoids when the situation calls for it"

"Oh...I see!" he raised his eyebrows "Maybe I'll play hard to get next time, then see how you manage, my little man-eater"

A few hours later, after they had straightened out their plan, Myra approached the entrance of the room. Myra knocked on the cabin door. Mean while Bengali had returned

To keep an eye on them while Cheetara was doing a system diagnostic, and needed the force field to be offline.

"Bengali?"

Nothing.

"Come on Bengali don't ignore me" She protested.

"What is it?" he replied testily.

"Look...I just want to speak to Lion-O, I have a request...or you can request for me if you don't want me to ask" she said softly.

"For a prisoner you do a lot of requesting don't you!" he replied dryly. "I'll get him down here, you can ask him yourself." Bengali then walked off to find Lion-O.

Lion-O was on the bridge going over the diagnostic with Cheetara, when he saw Bengali enter looking for something.

"Is everything all right Bengali?" Cheetara asked.

Bengali approached Lion-O. "It seems as if our prisoners wish to have another conversation with you...another request it seems" he growled.

"You want me to deal with this Lion-O? They shouldn't be taking the biscuit like this, you have been more then enough flexible with them. At the end of the day they are prisoners, not guests"

"I know, I know..." Lion-O replied to Cheetara. "Its a very complex situation Cheetara, I did think no one would know what to do..." The Lion sighed. "I will speak to them. Over the com-link however, I am not running around after them all day. "Do you think you can patch me through Cheetara?"

"I think so..." the Cheetah pondered, working the control panel. "There...its connected...They should be able to hear you and reply Lion-O"

"Thanks" The Lion replied warmly. He pressed a button on the panel "What is it?" He bellowed, making Myra jump in the cabin.

Myra looked over the Schwenk and gave him a nod.

"… Erm its Me Lion-O...I wish to make a request"

"Go on"

"Well I wish to speak to my Father...Let him know I am alright...I am worried about him and he must be fretting about me"

Lion-O sighed.

"Five minutes is all you get. And I think its best you don't speak about your situation before we get to New Thundera and decide what action to take form there..." He paused. "I think you have put your father and family through enough don't you?"

Myra lowered her head... and sighed.

"I will send Bengali now...Lion-O out"

Myra looked at Schwenk. "Least we got what we wanted"

"Makes a change" he grumbled.

Lion-O looked to Bengali. "Go and fetch her here...she can contact her family from the bridge" he said.

Schwenk now spoke through the intercom "Hey! Lion-O...can I have a chat with my parents? Seems only fair!"

"Lion-O here...aren't you parents dead Schwenk? anyway the answer is no...I am not having prisoners running around making a mock of me"

Schwenk laughed. "How did you know they were dead? Anyway, that's preferential treatment to Myra...what do I get in return?"

"I did my homework...thanks to Shula...now, considering I gave you what you wanted, No trial, a cabin not a cell, I think its only fair that Myra gets something too huh?" Lion-O replied dryly.

"Yes...but she has already got those too...she benefited as much as I did...c'mon Lion-O, gotta try harder than that" Schwenk was being deliberately confrontational.

Myra nudged Schwenk in the ribs "Cant you resist it just once?" She hissed. She was worried that Lion-O would get angry and not let anyone out.

"That's it I have had enough of this human" Lion-O seethed ceasing the transmission. "Stay here Bengali...I am going to put that human in his place" He said, stomping off the bridge.

Cheetara shot a worried glance to Bengali.

Lion-O made his way to the cabin and opened the door. He didn't have any time for pleasantries. He grabbed the human by the scruff of the neck. "lets go and have a chat" He hissed, dragging him out of the cabin, locking the door behind him.

Schwenk found himself being dragged unceremoniously down the corridor by his neck "aah, now c'mon Lion-O...I was only joking, there's no need for unpleasantness!" he tried to keep his voice from shaking.

The lion ignored the human whining. he dragged the protesting Schwenk down a side corridor and held him up against the wall up to his level.

"I have had it with you… I haven't been anything less but fair and accustomed to your demands, to keep the peace and get this farce over with. You tire me human. You have no comprehension how close you are to having a accident"

"Meaning?" Schwenk suddenly got serious "you expect me to believe that you, lord of the blundercats would deliberately harm me...Pah!"

"Like I said don't even try to tire me..." He hissed. "Of course I wouldn't harm you...but I know who would be more then happy too..."

"Empty threats!" he sneered in return

"Your in no position to even try to sound big to me...maybe Shula should bring you down to size...maybe or I should just follow protocol and hand you over to Belgiania...or maybe just hold the trial, let the Thunderian people decide your gruesome fate...I am the only thing keeping you alive right now...I suggest that you think...no matter how new you are it..." He hissed inches away from the humans face bearing his teeth in anger.

"You hold no power Lion-O, don't even pretend...the reason I can mock you and upset...because I can, it's the privilege of being a prisoner, that's why I never kept any. Plus, the guardians resurrected and I know that just burns your arse! So don't sneer at me, or bare your teeth...it's all an act...and you don't scare me anymore!" Schwenk laughed at Lion-O loudly.

The Lion held his grip Schwenk's neck and squeezed, and threw him against the opposite wall. letting out a roar in anger. "Fine I change my decision...I think I will hold that trial...yes I will let the people decide as well as the Thundercats...I think there going overwhelming vote on your fate is going to be" He sneered.

Schwenk lay on the floor for a moment, he hadn't intended to push Lion-O this far. "But... but...you promised" Schwenk said from his position on the floor.

"Well look at that...I do have power...hmmm know why because I am the Lord of Thundercats...when I have power I change my mind...I warned you...I guess thinking before you act is just not one your things..." He shouted down at him.

"Look...we can work this out...there's no need to be so heavy handed" Schwenk grabbed Lion-O's ankles whilst in his floor position. "Please!"

"There is nothing to work out Schwenk..." Lion-O spat. "Lets go" He said, grabbing Schwenk and leading him back to the cells.

This time Schwenk decided to struggle and grabbed hold of Lion-O's waist, making it near impossible to move.

"What you trying to do...why I do I even try to reason with you..." he muttered, Lifting the human off him easily by the scruff of the neck.

"Put me down!" Schwenk screeched. He then started punching Lion-O's ribs as hard as he could, repeatedly.

Lion-O frowned. "Such a weak human...oh stop it… that's annoying me now!" he roared, as he made his way to the cell. he opened the door and threw the human in. "I suggest you decide to walk female" He hissed at Myra. She gave a worried look at Schwenk.

Schwenk looked at Myra "...don't worry about me Myra. Lion-O has decided to put me on trial after all, nice leader huh? Goes back on promises!"

"Move Myra now!" He hissed. Myra quietly got up and walked out of the cell.

"Have fun!" Schwenk waved at Myra and Lion-O.

Lion-O slammed the door shut...He grabbed Myra the arm... and dragged her to the bridge. "Lion-O… please you're hurting me" Myra protested, as they walked away form the cells.

Lion-O entered the bridge with Myra in tow, rubbing her arm. "Take her to the com link...only five minutes... I will be in my chambers..." Lion-O stormed off to cool down. Cheetara looked at Bengali and Myra. she simply shook her head.

Bengali led Myra to the comms screen. "How's your arm?"

"It will be ok...I guess I deserve everything I get now...look.. I just wanted to say...I am really sorry...I never expected this to get this way out of hand...you know me more then everyone else on this ship...I wanted say I guess...I may not liked you very much when I first met you... but you have a good heart Bengali...its a pity things worked out they way it did" She said quietly.

"That's an understatement...what a choice you made!"

"I know...I can't change it now..." she replied looking in to his blue eyes...she sighed looking away, visibly a little upset. She never knew how Schwenk grew so accustomed to living with guilt like this.

"You've only got 5 minutes, better make the most of it"

"Yeah...I guess I should..." she said, sitting in front of the control panel.

Bengali wandered back over to his workstation, and watched Myra from the back.

"Bengali I am going over to get something to eat" Cheetara said, finishing her work. "I wont be long" she said, leaving the two of them on the bridge.

Myra sighed and patched a communication through to her father. Myra closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. while she was waiting for the line to connect, she did what she and Schwenk planned on the control panel...discreetly.

All of the sudden the patch through connected. "Hello" Myra's father responded.

"Father..."

"Myra! by all Thundera...he got you safe...where is that human...I want him brought to justice!"

"Father please...He will be brought to New Thundera for a trail"

"What in Jaga's name do you think you were playing at? kidnapping him and trying to get back at him...what would Jaxx say daughter? he would have been mortified to hear how this has consumed you!"

Myra let out a sob, not wanting anyone to hear, she let her silent tears fall. "Father I am sorry. I am really am...for what I put everyone through...I realize what I did was wrong and I shouldn't of let things consume me the way they did...I am a failure to everybody" her voice wobbled, lowering her head.

"Now child...we have to talk when you get back...we have to get things back on track...I guess a new start?"

"Yeah...I guess becoming a Thundercat is out of the question now huh?"

Tigris had to laugh a little.

"I would of thought so...I know it was something you wanted... allot...but we work things out"

Myra nodded. "I love you dad... tell mum I miss her"

"I love you too flower...I will" He ceased the transmission.

Myra sat there numb and sobbed quietly.

"Is everything OK Myra" Bengali padded over.

"erm...yes...just hard" she sniffed, wiping her face. "I feel so alone right now...I hurt everybody...I don't know how I will live with this" she said.

Bengali placed his hand on her shoulder "You're not alone...friends are harder to shift than you think!"

Myra glanced up at Bengali and smiled. "I don't deserve you friendship..." she said her eyes glazed. "I'm scared..."She breathed in hard.

"Friends are forever...you've made a big mistake...but it IS a mistake...when Schwenk's gone things will return to normal...you'll see"

"I doubt it...things will never be the same...I am going to leave once this is all over...I don't think anyone would trust me anymore...its no use staying around... better off doing everybody a favor and leave" she said, rubbing her arms.

"Don't make hasty decisions Myra...think things through as they happen"

"I made decisions before Bengali...look where they got me...heh... I am better out of the way" she said, standing up from the comms panel.

Bengali held her shoulders. "Please Myra...we know that Schwenk got his poison in you...when he's gone and things calm down we'll try again!" he smiled.

Myra smiled back...she clasped his face for a second and looked up and then let her hands hold on to his arms. "Why are you so forgiving?" she lightly laughed.

"It's in my nature"

"Well be like it with some that deserves it" she smiled. "I am going to miss life back at the lair...believe or not I going to miss our arguments!"

"There's no saying you won't be welcomed back there!"

"Come on be realistic...I don't think so...I wish we went out for that picnic we never got round too, Heh.. it would of been nice to get to know you more" she said folding her arms.

"Why talk like that...we have plenty of time"

Myra sighed. "I'm sorry I don't want to leave but I have to, for the good of everyone else...its the least I can do" she said looking down letting a stray tear fall.

"What if we don't want you to leave?"

"I cant see that happening somehow not after what I did... I have broken every single code... don't you get it? I am basically Grune all over again!"

"Hardly!"

"Well without the tooth, we have allot in common; we got consumed by something and broke every rule in the book...we are more similar then you think"

"He was an enemy...you've just been misguided...no real harm done!"

"No real harm done? I lied to you, I lied to everybody for 6 months! I harbored the worst criminal in history! I endangered everyone...even nearly got people killed. I don't call that misguidance"

"How many people have been really hurt in this so far?"

"You...everyone is the lair...my family I have hurt everyone"

"Nothing that cannot be undone though. Look, Schwenk will soon be a distant memory...either in prison...or worse"

"I don't deserve a friend as someone as forgiving as you... under the hothead of yours your a good man" she smiled.

Myra said nothing when she was lead back to the cell, she sat down, saying nothing to Schwenk. Bengali just looked at the cell and closed the door quietly.

"What's the matter...cat got your tongue?" Schwenk joked.

"Its nothing..." Myra replied quietly. She quickly wiped her face.

"Nothing...yeah right? What's been said Myra...if he's upset you..."

"He hasn't…. quite the opposite really. I spoke to father...it was just hard that's all. I am never going to see any of them again...and that's kinda hard to deal with you know?"

"Who knows...maybe, further on down the line we can arrange something"

"Yeah...maybe...I don't know how you live with guilt...no offence but you must of become very accustomed to it."

"Me...tough as nails my dear...you'll get used to it!"

Myra let out a weak laugh. "Its done though...later tonight their doors will seal and ours will open and then we are out of here"

"Yes...and to a faraway distant tropical beach I seem to recall, with nothing but cocktails and...erm...what else was it again?"

"we called it ahem didn't we?"

"yes we did...but Myra... what is 'ahem' exactly" Schwenk persisted.

"...sex" Myra relented with a smirk. "but ...if we don't make it... you know of here and find out...I am sure it would of been fun...considering we never got round to it" she laughed.

"that's rather pessimistic!"

"What?...I was only being realistic...and I was paying you a compliment...for all I know you could be crap" she smiled, poking him in the ribs.

"Doubt that... I'd probably kill you!" he winked.

Myra rolled her eyes...and smirked...she lent back against the wall. "All we can do now is wait...we have two hours before their doors seal"

"We could play 'eye spy' if you like?"

Myra shook her head and laughed.

_2 hours later _

Myra was standing in front of the doors ready. "Ready? we get the weapons, get to the escape shuttle then we are away?"

"Yep...no cock ups lady" he smiled, but deep down butterflies played with his guts.

they both heard the sound of alarms ringing and doors sealing... and theirs opening. "Right lets move!"

"You lead...don't want me getting lost!"

Myra sped to the armory and found her staff and Schwenk's pistol looked up in a glass cabinet...Myra broke the cabinet with her staff, and the pistol out. "We better head for the shuttle...Lion-O and his sword will find their own way out soon if we are not quick"

"Right behind you...don't you fear!"

Myra nodded and handed Schwenk the pistol. and with that they headed to the shuttle in the docking bay.

"Must say...this has gone well...who's great idea was this?"

"yeah yeah..." Myra muttered with a smirk. "your head will slow us down if it will get any bigger"

"Only stating fact pussycat!"

"So am I monkey"

"Bitch!" he chuckled as they continued running.

The pair carried on running until they got on the ship.

"Thrusters enabled…prepare for take off" Myra said working the control panel.

The escape shuttle disembarked from the docking bay and flew out the docking bay

doors that Myra had programmed to open when everyone else was sealed in.

"All clear" Myra reported, as they cleared the ship and flew in to space.

"Glad that's over with" Schwenk sighed slumping in the captain's chair.

He swung round to Myra.

"Pilot….make a course for the nearest planet….engage!" Schwenk said in a mock fake voice.

"Huh?" Myra said, raising a eyebrow.

Schwenk laughed out loud.

Bengali seethed as he heard them through the door. He wasn't in his room as he planned to when this happened. He needed to take a stroll and think about what he said with Myra. Then he heard the alarms go off and saw the docking bay open, he clicked straight away what the plan was…now in the back room of the shuttlecraft, he got out

his hammer, ready to strike.

He kicked through the door, on the bridge.

"I don't think this over yet" He hissed…armed and ready.

Myra and Schwenk looked Bengali then at each other.

"Oh shit," They said in unison.


	13. Last chapter

Schwenk rose slowly from his chair, his hands in the air. "Look Benny...the reason you didn't get an invitation for this trip is that it's just me and Myra...going away, forever, settling down...please Benny...please, just let us go...no more trouble!"Bengali hissed at Schwenk. "I can't do that Schwenk, and you know I can't"

"Shit! Benny... don't do it for me...do it for Myra...do it for everyone...I want a fresh start, truly I do... when I go to trial it's a fresh ending for me. Plus, you can't fire that thing in here... we'll all go up. Look, I don't want anymore trouble... we can turn around, drop you back in your ship then you'll never hear from me again... or Myra...unless you want postcards or anything... please Benny, look in your heart...look what's right!"

"Whats Right is that Myra leads a normal life and not have it ruined by you"

"Bengali..."

"No Myra! I Knew Lion-O should have kept you in the cells and moved you. I knew that he should of just handed you to Shula...I know I should of killed you when I had the chance...do you call this right? Dragging someone else down along with you?"

Schwenk stood, gob smacked. "Are you really so stupid? Does it look like I'm dragging her down? Open those 'pretty boy' eyes of yours stripey... try to see what's really happening, not what you'd like to happen! Well, I'm tired of standing here like a jerk..." Schwenk sat back down in the chair and turned back around "if you want to shoot me in the back then go ahead, but my legs are tired and I'm tired of staring into your gormless face!"

"What are we going to do with him?" Myra whispered to Schwenk. "He can't stay"

Bengali armed him hammer ready and took out a transmitter and activated it. "Doesn't matter where we go, the others will come and find us" he smirked waving the transmitter. "Now whose gormless!"

"Go fuck yourself pretty boy" Schwenk replied without turning around. "Myra...sit down and we keep going... let him get all stressed if he likes"

"Boy you got me all wrong Schwenk" Bengali laughed pulling up a box to sit on. "You see no matter where we go you will not escape...this transmitter I have here will lead Lion-O straight to you...you don't worry I am far from stressed"

"Myra...when we land...take Benny to one side and we'll destroy that transmitter, then, we'll take of to somewhere else...OK?"

Myra nodded slowly. "I don't think he going give it to even me willingly"

"Bengali this Lion-O over, where are you Bengali?"

"Oh excuse me you guys," Bengali said sarcastically, as he answered his communicator.

"Bengali here...I am on a escape shuttle believe it or not"

Schwenk sweated slightly, Bengali wasn't bluffing. He turned slightly, so Myra could see him. He pointed to his pistol, and then pointed to Myra to distract Bengali.

Myra glanced at Schwenk and turned to Bengali. Bengali glanced up to Schwenk with his pistol. "It looks like I have a hostage situation here," he said to Lion-O through his communicator. "Do you honestly believe I would fall for that?"

Schwenk stood and took two steps towards Bengali, Schwenk pistol leveled at him. "I've been more than reasonable... but it end here. Give me that transmitter, or you die!" Schwenk said grimly.

Bengali stood up with a cold look in his eyes. He leveled his hammer at Schwenk. "Give me Myra or you die," he said flatly back.

"Schwenk!" Myra hissed.

"They are following us via that transmitter!" she said looking at the control panel.

"Yes! I know" Schwenk replied angrily. "What shall I do Myra? Any ideas, because so far the 'oh, please can I have your receiver?' doesn't work" he said.

"I don't know! Myra protested. This is your thing usually not mine! I don't know but we need to stop the transmitter otherwise we are done for!"

"Well done Einstein!"

"Don't you take it out on me bitchbag" Myra spat.

Suddenly Schwenk felt overwhelmed, he was getting flak from all sides now. "Well do something then instead of standing here, looking dumb!" he seethed.

"Well here is something...I am piloting the ship at the moment so I cant do a lot...how about you get the transmitter off him somehow?"

Schwenk shoulders slumped. "OK Benny...how about going hand to hand to sort this out?"

"Sounds good to me" he smirked.

Right...Schwenk handed his pistol to Myra...Benny, be a good sport and do the same, it's not like I don't trust you!"

Bengali threw his hammer to the floor. "I am not that stupid...but I am now unarmed"

"Fine!" Schwenk rolled his sleeves and adopted a defensive position. "C'mon then!"

Bengali laughed. He adopted his stance. "Ladies first" He said flatly.

"No...After you...I insist" Schwenk winked.

"Oh no thanks...I would let lesser species have the first hit out of manners" he replied.

Schwenk launched himself low at Bengali, aiming to knock him over.

Bengali fell back with the force of the blow and grabbed Schwenk round the torso, and aimed to ram him in to the wall.

Schwenk strained at the force of Bengali's grip, he swung with both fists, hitting Bengali in the head.

Bengali fell by Myra 's seat in a heap on the floor. Bengali struggled to his feet using Myra's seat for balance.

Schwenk stood in front of an extremely upset tiger, and thought it was all about to end in tears. "OK Myra...whenever you like!"

Myra looked at Schwenk perplexed.

"The gun you silly cow...you've got the fucking gun!" Bengali was on him in a flash.

Myra stood up from her control panel. "You can't kill him!"

"Well, I think he's about to kill me dear... just do something, he's hurting me!" Schwenk screamed.

Bengali took this chance and dived for Schwenk send him and Myra on to he control panel, making it overload fizzle and overheat, setting the ships alarms off and the ship started to nose dive.

"OH... well...done!" Schwenk clapped his hands slowly.

Myra struggled to her feet and struggled to the panel. "I can't control it!" she shouted.

"Well, call be old fashioned but I'm going to strap myself in for a rough landing... Benny, you might want to as well, you've never seen Myra land normally, let alone crash land... come to think of it, this might be slightly better."

Myra glared at Schwenk and struggled to crash land the ship as it came closer to the planet surface "10 seconds!" she shouted.

"Benny, I hope a 200 mile per hour exit through the screen won't ruin your pretty boy image!"

"I suppose there is not any hope for improvement on your part! Hope for too much I think"

Myra and Schwenk looked around for Bengali. The shuttle ended up crashing on a nearby baron planet when the fight broke out between Bengali and Schwenk.

The ship was wrecked and Bengali had escaped on ahead with a transmitter, intent on alerting the others to come and get and re-capturing Schwenk and Myra.

Schwenk ran down the path where Bengali had gone...the hunt was on. The path forked left and right, Schwenk waited for Myra to catch up to him. "Which way do you want to go?"

"Why are we going after Bengali? We need to get off this planet!"

"Well, he's on his own, we outnumber him and we're armed... go figure! We don't have enough time to argue about this... come on!" Schwenk moaned.

"Ok what about Lion-O, and Shula?" Myra asked, walking on with him.

"Haven't got a clue right now... I like these odds and I'm making the most of the situation...it's what I do... stop analyzing... it's so...irritating!"

"Whatever, don't blame me when you're dead!" Myra said walking on ahead. "We are not going to kill him or anything?"

"You asking or telling?"

Myra stopped. "Why are here again? Why can't we just get off the Planet and then cross that bridge when we come to it? I am asking Schwenk. I just hope you listen" Myra said walking on ahead. "We can just tie him up and then get out of here"

Schwenk didn't reply to her point, he didn't like lying to her and he had plans. "Can't you sense him or anything, can't you say a magic spell or something?"

"He can't be far"

Myra sighed, and held her staff out in the air. "Hail to the Guardians of Thundera! I call upon the guardian of the panther! With the powers of strength and honor that lay within, I summon thee!" bright rays of light appeared from her staff and began to the circle them both. The Panther soon manifested and stood before them waiting for her command.

Schwenk groaned inwardly "Erm...Myra...I was being sarcastic... we haven't time for this... he's got a radio transmitter... if he gets to high ground he'll send out a distress call and we're screwed!"

Myra glared at Schwenk. She knelt before the panther. Panther meanwhile just snorted at the human. " Go and find the noble Bengali. Do not kill him, disable him and keep him down" The panther looked uneasy... "Go now" Myra said sternly. The panther sniffed the air and found Bengalis sent. He took off after him at full speed. "I can sense the panther" Myra said, "We will find Bengali. Quickly"

"I'm already there!" he un-holstered his pistol.

The panther ran through the tall grass fields closing on his target fast, the smell was getting stronger. After another hill the target came in to sight. Myra breathed hard all of a sudden. "He has found him," She said, running on ahead in the same direction that the panther went.

Schwenk tried to keep up, but he started to fall behind the pace. The one thing he did know was that despite Myra's protests, Bengali wasn't leaving this planet alive.

Bengali came in to view. Myra caught up with the panther that waiting for her. She crept down beside him. "Good work" She whispered. "Go and disable him" The panther speed off and pounced on the unsuspecting Bengali.

Schwenk finally caught up with the others. He saw Bengali subdued by the panther and Myra laying in the grass nearby, but instead of waiting for her he ran past her and up to where Bengali was. He pointed the pistol at him. "Where's the transmitter you shit?"

"Get stuffed!" Bengali spat back.

"Only one person around here getting stuffed...and it's not me!" he sneered.

Bengali just stayed silent. Myra caught up with them. "Schwenk what you doing?" she shouted pushing the gun out of the way.

"I'm trying to find out where that freak has hidden the transmitter!" he snorted. "Try getting aggressive with him...not me!"

"Bengali please, I have my reasons, give me the transmitter, I don't want you to get hurt, you more then anyone," She said sincerely.

"Myra! Don't try to reason with him! He's the reason why we crashed, why a distress signal is being sent as we speak...he's the cause of all my problems...spare me the bleeding hearts routine!"

"I have no care for your problems, remember you where the cause of my problems! That's why I am in this mess with you!" She spat back. The panther snarled at Schwenk in response.

"Don't you turn on me!" Schwenk snarled "He's the enemy...or maybe you've forgotten that...maybe you do prefer your own kind!" he raised his pistol again. "Now Benny...tell me or you die!"

"I will not tell you anything!" Bengali retorted. "Myra please forget this bitterness, he of all people would of taught you that, look at what he become! Don't walk down the same path," Myra pleaded to Schwenk. "Put the gun away"

"Sorry Myra...the line has been crossed. You said if it was necessary I could...well, I'm guessing it's necessary... he's breathing the same air as me... that's reason enough." he smiled and cocked the trigger.

"I can't believe I actually thought you would become reasonable one day, not solve your problems with your stupid old pistol" She spat.

"Tough! Now if you don't want to watch then turn away now... as a favor I'll shoot him in the head...it's a big target and he won't suffer" he sniggered.

Bengali braced himself. Myra pushed Schwenk out of the way. "I should avenged Jaxx when I had a chance and not be forgiving like he insisted when he alive!"

Schwenk slipped back as Myra shoved him. He tried to raise the gun again but found Myra holding it down with both hands, her claws starting to dig into his wrist. "What the hell you doing?"

"What you think," Myra growled. "You knew very well I didn't want it come to this"

"Well it has...now, let go!"

"I cant Schwenk, I am sorry I just can't Its not because of what side I was on, its the fact it feels like right now you just used me to get to this point to get plain and simple revenge. I can't let happen. You taught me that believe or not. I was bitter like you. I wanted to kill you so much, but being with you, getting to know the guy underneath, I realized I couldn't, that's why I told you about it in the cell. Please Schwenk don't"

Schwenk tried to jerk his hand away from Myra. There was a loud bang and everything seemed to freeze.

The panther growled as if in pain, and faded slowly away... Myra looked at Schwenk and a little blood tickled from her mouth. "Schwenk?" She managed.

"Myra! No...Myra...don't...I..."

Blood began to sleep through Myra's top. Myra grasped her torso and gasped at the sight of the blood.

"Myra...oh my... what have I done?" Schwenk dropped the gun and looked at his hand, which was covered with blood.

Myra slumped to the floor, trembling, Her eyes never breaking away from Schwenk's. Her summoning staff began to crack and turn in to dust. Bengali scrabbled to her. "No…no…. no!" Bengali spluttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh you stupid fool what you done!"

"I...I...didn't mean to... I was pulling my hand away... Myra...oh god, please wake up" he knelt the other of her and held her tightly.

"I am cold" She mumbled..."I'm tried" Bengali began to sob. He didn't care that he was in front of Schwenk. He knew what was coming.

"Hold on Myra...we'll get help... just hold on dammit!"

"Please Myra please! He grabbed the transmitter out of his front pouch. He activated it. "Shula come in!"

Schwenk felt cold. He looked at Bengali; he was on the radio to Shula. "Drop the radio!" he raised the gun once again.

"Are you kidding me? You want her to die. Think your life or hers? If you care anything about her, make the right choice for Thundera's sake!"

"Drop it...now!"

"You going to kill her... just like you killed her mate. You really are evil. Unlike you... I care about her. And I going to the man here and do something about it. If you want to kill me, go ahead," "Schwenk..." Myra mumbled.

Schwenk turned to Myra "What is it?" he leaned over her.

"I can't feel my legs..." Myra coughed, her bottom lip quivering. Bengali looked at his transmitter, "They will be here in minutes"

Schwenk was caught in a quandary. He wanted Myra to hold on, but he needed the transmission to end. He took a decision. "I'll stay with you Myra." he raised his gun and fired...destroying the transmitter.

Bengali hung his head. "You destroyed her chance of survival. How are you going to live with yourself"?

"ME?" Schwenk seethed. "You might as well have pulled the trigger...this is your doing! We were going to settle down peacefully, away somewhere, but 'oh no' big mighty Bengali has other ideas. She became as much a fugitive as I was. You even imprisoned her...nice going! You've got blood on your hands as well. You killed her Bengali...how are you going to live with yourself?"

Tears fell down her face. She glanced at Schwenk. "Its been fun... you taught me not to be bitter... I am not angry at you anymore...I forgive...yo..."

"Myra! No Myra… " Bengali sobbed.

Schwenk stepped away from Bengali and Myra. She was gone; she had lit up his life briefly and shown him what he could be. Now she was gone. He looked at the pistol in his hand; he had to finish the job. He clicked the trigger back again. "Time for you to join her...stripey!" he said, sadly.

Bengali didn't even register what Schwenk said. He closed her empty eyes, letting his tears fall. He glanced up at Schwenk and saw his position. Sadness now turned to anger. He ran up to Schwenk and struggled with him grabbing him by the wrists. He will now pay for what he has done. That deathly silence returned when a second gunfire echoed through the fields.

As Bengali ran into him Schwenk had enough time to get another shot off. He fired. The bullet merely grazed Bengali. For a moment both were still, taking in what had just happened. Schwenk reacted first and lifted his arm to fire again.

"Why?" Bengali shouted. " I don't understand!" He said, Grabbing Schwenk's wrist to divert the line of fire.

"Don't understand what?" Schwenk replied, struggling under Bengali's weight.

"Why are you still doing this? As much as I hate to say it didn't you love her at all? Can't you keep you promise to her once?" he said struggling back.

"You caused this...if you hand kept pursuing her and me...we'd be happy and peaceful now...instead she's dead and it's your fault. This has got nothing to do with my promise to Myra...this is more to do with the good old fashioned Schwenk and revenge you bastard!"

"You never cease to surprise me Schwenk...even her giving her life wasn't enough for you...blaming everyone else but yourself" He roared.

"Whatever!" Schwenk sneered. He tried to maneuver the pistol back to Bengali again.

Bengali omitted a low growl. He grabbed the hand holding the pistol with both of his big hands in effort to get it out of his grasp.

With one hand free Schwenk grabbed Bengali's hair and pulled with all his might, he had no intention of letting go.

Bengali had enough. He was sick of tired of holding back, following the code, following Lion-O and the rules... His memories flashed back to when Myra was alive... the laughs and the time she was in the lair...when she used to make dinner... and now that is was it can only be. Memories. Bengali now registered the fact that he was pulling his Mane and let an angry roar, which you could feel go through you. "No more games... Thunderian Killer! You killed her and what remorse you show! None! Another Number more likes!" He shouted, and punching him in the stomach with all his might.

Schwenk doubled up in pain as Bengali punched him. He let a low groan. "You don't understand, Myra was different, not that you'd understand... terrible thing, jealousy!"

"...So indulge the kitty how was she sooo different...as of course I wouldn't have a clue...but hey who shot her?"

Anger welled up in Schwenk "she WAS different, she cared for me, she loved me! Yes, I pulled the trigger, but had you not been there she'd still be alive" Schwenk was unused to sarcasm from others, which he found very painful.

"I pity you...You still blame others for you own doings...lets face it, you killed her and you didn't even feel a thing! Another rug to add to your collection, at least this one was nurtured with love eh?"

Schwenk punched Bengali hard in the face and he had to admit, it felt so good.

"Fuck you Bengali!" Schwenk hissed.

Bengali reeled with the blow...and punched Schwenk in the stomach again and then head butted him. He flexed his claws out ready..."Come on then human, time and plead and cry for your pitiful excuse of an existence... I can do with a confidence boost!"

"What...a hand to hand fight... now I know you're crazy!" he rolled to one side and stood up. He faced Bengali. Bengali stood between him and his pistol.

"Oh god no...I am not going to waste my claws on you...He held his hammer out ready to fire. "This is more cleaner" He smiled.

Schwenk saw no alternative. He raised his hands. "OK...you win... I surrender...I'm unarmed" he bowed his bloodied face.

"Exactly...I will never a chance to claim a prey like you like this again...god Shula would be jealous!" He grinned, positioning his hammer ready to fire...

"In that case, when I'm dead please take my old position in the Victish army... I can think of no better replacement...bitter, angry, ruthless and above all, a cold-blooded murderer... oh yes, you'd make a perfect Schwenk!"

Bengali's piercing blue eyes went wide. He was right. Myra would be kicking his arse right now if she knew what he was doing. He didn't want to go that way. "...Your in no position to dictate crap like that to me...You have no idea or care what you have done. You have killed the last Summoner. You killed someone's little girl. You killed someone's friend! But you do this so often...yet you think you can come up on top and make yourself feel better by giving me a lecture!" "PAH!"

"What's it to be Bengali?" Schwenk stepped forward; Bengali's weapon was only inches away. "Are you going to shoot me while looking in my eyes? Are you?"

Bengalis eyes diverted from Schwenk's and fell upon Myra's body. He sighed. "...Turn around"

"...And what?" Schwenk laughed "you'll shoot me in the back? No pal, I'm staying where I am!"

Bengali placed the cold metal of the hammer in-between Schwenk's eyes, and pushed forward, hard. "TURN AROUND" he hissed.

"Or... what?" Schwenk remained where he was.

"Bengali thought for a few moments... In a split thought he knocked Schwenk's legs with his hammer, sending him to the ground. Bengali took this time to get Schwenk's pistol...

Schwenk lay down in the dirt, his body aching. He laughed slowly. "Nice move Thundercat...where did they teach you that one?" he rolled on his back and looked up, Bengali loomed above him.

Bengali aimed his pistol and the hammer both at Schwenk. "Get up"

Schwenk leaned up on his arms and struggled to his feet. He raised his arms in surrender again.

"Lets move...we will wait at the escape ship for the others" He ordered, Pushing the human in front of him beckoning him to move.

"Before we go back... allow me one favor?"

"I doubt it about that Schwenk...Move!"

Schwenk stood where he was. "Please?" he said softly.

"Schwenk I don't have time for this!" Bengali exclaimed.

"One minute with Myra...dammit. I won't get to see her again... you doubtless will. Please Bengali...one minute, that's all. You have two pistols on me...where's the harm?"

Bengali forgot about her for a moment, and glanced over to her on the ground...as soon as he did, you could see the pain return on his face. "1 minute" He said eventually.

Schwenk walked to Myra without another word. He knelt down by the body, softened gently by dust blowing in the breeze. Tears welled up in Schwenk's eyes. "Oh Myra!" he sobbed.

"What have I done! You treated me with warmth, kindness and love and what did I do to you?" he cupped her lifeless face in his grimy, bloodied hands. "I should be dead...not you! How can you ever forgive me! We had such a future and I destroyed all...again I destroyed all" he cried. Through the tears he saw the gleam of silver. It was a spare blade to Myra's staff. He removed it from her pouch and put it up his sleeve. "Forgive me Myra for what I'm about to do!" he stood slowly and hung his head and waited...

"Schwenk come on... lets go"

Schwenk plodded over to Bengali and stood next to him. "Thank you!"

"Lets get going" Bengali replied.

"Yeah...OK" Schwenk replied weakly. Bengali turned to walk on. Schwenk allowed the blade to slip in his hand. He raised it and aimed to strike on Bengali's neck. Just as the blade came down Bengali saw what was happening and moved. The blade sunk deeply into Bengali's left shoulder.

"ARGHHH!" Bengali. screamed...the pain the most intense thing he felt...making him buckle backwards on to the floor.

Schwenk pulled the knife out and in an instant had straddled the tiger, one leg either side of his torso. Schwenk lifted the blade again, this time aiming for his heart. For a moment Schwenk froze, he looked deeply into Bengali's eyes and saw something he'd never seen before...fear. Tears dropped from Schwenk's eyes. "I'm...sorry...Bengali!" Schwenk said, unable to stop the sadness welling up, "I'm so sorry for everything!" he whispered, he brought the knife down.

"NO!" Bengali shouted throwing hands in front of him, his claws flexed out as a natural defense, he closed his eyes waiting for it...

Schwenk froze. The blade dropped from his hands and bounced off Bengali's chest. Schwenk rolled off Bengali to his right. He tried to get up, to run, but found him unable to move. From flat on his back next to Bengali he raised his head and looked down his body. His body felt numb...he saw the blood. Ten neat puncture marks along his belly told the story. Schwenk started to feel coldness creeping into his limbs. The pain felt like his torso was on fire. He tried to scream with all his might, but nothing came out from his mouth, except a small trickle of blood.

"Schwenk..." Bengali staggered sitting up looking at his claws..."I didn't mean too"

Schwenk grabbed Bengalis hair and pulled, not in retribution, but to bring Bengali's head closer to his. "Don't let me...die...alone" Schwenk gurgled.

Bengali looked at the human,...and then saw the humanity in him for the first time, which took him a back..."I...I was wrong...You did love her..." he said quietly, Never thinking before now he did, his blue eyes wide.

"In death...she...dies a hero...I shot her as she tried to apprehend me...let her die with dignity and full honors...do that for me, you understand! Her family...must NEVER know the truth..."

Bengalis eyes glazed a little...this was all wrong… "Ok...I... I... promise" he managed.

"I will do it for her… for Myra"

Schwenk relaxed slightly, he time was nearly up. "You killed me 'cos you had to...don't you dare feel remorse you stripey bastard! I'd have killed you without a thought..." Schwenk's body let go its grip of Bengali's hair and he lay flat on his back. "I salute you...and in death I respect you Bengali...I...I" he strained for every word. "Aaargh...I'm sorry for everything..."

Bengali knelt beside Schwenk watching him die, breathing hard his bottom lip trembling, overwhelmed by it all...He couldn't say a thing...he wouldn't where to start. He simply saluted him… the Thunderian salute. He didn't know what else to do.

Schwenk tears mixed with the pooling blood on the floor, he saw Bengali's salute and knew that the time had come. With his dying breath he uttered a single word, a lasting epitaph to his life "...hope..." darkness then shrouded Gaston Schwenk, and for the second time, he died.

Bengali just sat there looking at the two lifeless bodies in front of him. He let a deep sob. "No one was supposed to die… No one was supposed to die" He sobbed to himself, watching the tall grass flow around Myra and Schwenk like the sea.

"Hope... I hope you're souls, and all souls lost by this…. This pain find each other in peace in the astral plane" he managed.

The End


End file.
